For The Love of A Child
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Cory and Lea are married and completely happy with each other.  One night Cory gives Lea an idea that neither of them can pass up.  They want to be a family, but with little time with their schedules things are difficult. Lea/Cory Monchele story
1. Kids for Cory and Lea

**Here is my newest story. I hope it gets the response my others have. This story has been playing on my mind since the idea was given to me by Beckg77. I love reviews. they really help with inspiration. I hope you enjoy. Leave your thoughts. Thanks so much. I love Monchele stories. :) I hope all you other Monchele/Finchel fans will enjoy this as much as I know I am going to enjoy writing it.**

Chapter 1

December 10th, 2012

Cory and Lea Monteith had been married for six months. The golden couple surprised the world when they announced that they had in fact been secretly dating for months. With the end of their stent Glee, they decided they wanted nothing more than to get married and have a life together. They were married a month after the ending of the third season of Glee with their family and closest friends.

Cory was holding Lea as they sat and watched their favorite movie. The two of them were exhausted after their day on the spinoff set. They had been happy to hear that Fox had picked up the spinoff so they could stay in LA. Lea had already decided that she was going to go back to New York to go back to Broadway. Cory had planned on following her no matter what she wanted to do.

Lea looked up at Cory and kissed his cheek. She told him, "I love you, my gentle giant. I don't know how I ever got so lucky. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Cory smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms tighter. He said, "You are the sweetest and most amazing person ever."

"I love you my husband."

"Well, I love you my wife."

"So, we are supposed to go out to dinner tomorrow night with everyone? Is that still good with you or did you have something else in mind?"

"That is fine. It is going to be great to see what everyone else is up to since we only see Darren, Chris, Dianna and Mark. I miss Chord. Mark and I need to get together with him sometime soon to play some disc golf."

"You guys should. You know I miss seeing those Tweet pics you would always Tweet. It made me so happy to see you enjoying yourself."

"I want to have a baby."

Lea turned herself around and said, "What?"

Cory took a deep breath and said, "I want to have a baby. I want to have a family with you. Lea, I'm almost 30. I'm not getting younger. I don't want to be too old to enjoy when we have kids. I want to be able to play with them and not have to worry about it."

"Cory, Honey, we don't have enough time to have a baby. You are doing movies and we have the spinoff taking off. There is no way I could go through a pregnancy. We wouldn't be able to give the baby the attention they need. I don't want to be one of those Hollywood moms that puts the care of her child off on a nanny."

Cory kissed her and told her, "I didn't mean we had to have a baby. I was thinking maybe we could adopt. I have heard all those stories about the kids around here that don't have good homes. I want to look into adopting a five year old or so. Lea, there is nothing more that I want than to have a natural born baby with you, but I know that isn't in the cards, at least for right now. I would love to have a baby that looks just like you some day."

Lea looked up at Cory with a tear in her eye. "You want to adopt?"

"Yeah. Lea, I really want to be a daddy. I just don't know what caused it, but I really do. I just want to be there for someone when they need someone. I want to be able to play catch with a little boy or go to ballet recitals for a little girl. I want to sing them to sleep and be the one to check under their bed and in the closet for monsters."

Lea was smiling and crying. "Cory, I think we should look into this. What would we do with a child while we are filming or have award shows? We can't just up and go on trips any more. We can't just decide to go out on the spur of a moment. We would have to have a babysitter on call at all times."

"Lee, I can see it in your eyes that you want this too. I can't picture you being in love with this kid. You would be the perfect mom. I just know you would."

"How can you be so sure? I am an only child. I have no kind of experience with children of any age."

"I see you with those little fans that come to meet us. You stop whatever you are doing to take pictures and sign autographs. Don't think I haven't seen you scoop those little girls up in your arms and tell them how they could be famous when they got older if they put their mind to it."

Lea blushed. "I just don't know."

"You would be the best mom. I would be worried about me being a good dad."

"You have nothing to worry about. I have seen you and Mark go after the little kids that come to see us on the tour. There are pictures of you on Tumblr with our little Gleeks. You would be an amazing daddy. Cory, I have never seen you so excited about anything."

"I can't help it."

"So, I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"What are you saying, Lea Monteith?"

"I guess I am trying to say, hubby go get your laptop so we can look up foster homes so we can go talk to someone tomorrow before we meet everyone for dinner."

Cory practically lunged at her. He said, "I love you so much. Lets look into this and then I am going to show you home much I love you."

Lea giggled at Cory's excitement. She hadn't thought much about kids, but seeing the gleam in Cory's eyes when he talked about kids. She couldn't think of anything better than adopting kids with Cory. The two of them sat on the couch for two hours researching foster homes. Lea was getting to be as excited about the possibility of finding a child to add to their happy life.

The two of them went to bed and each dreamed about the days that could have been ahead of them. They were both ready to find a child that needed them.


	2. They Are The Ones

**Here we go. The next chapter. Thank you for reading and alerting this. I love writing Cory and Lea stories. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. :) If only it was real life. Please review and let me know what you think. I love thoughts. **

Chapter 2

December 11th, 2012

Cory woke up with a big smile on his face. He kissed Lea's nose and said, "Good morning Mrs. Monteith. Are you ready to go see about adding to our family?"

Lea smiled and said, "I am, Mr. Monteith. I have a good feeling about today. I think we are going to find the perfect addition to our family. Do you have any idea of what gender you want to adopt?"

"I don't care. I know we will know who the right child is the moment we see them. We are going to be a bigger family. I can't believe we are really doing this. I am so excited. I'm glad your parents and my mom understand our spontaneous decision."

"Of course they do. Everyone can see how awesome of a dad you are going to be. I can't wait to see you with a child. You are going to be amazing."

"As are you, Lea, as are you. Lets get up. We have a big day ahead of us. We are going to be doing a lot today."

The two of them got up and got dressed. They knew the day had the potential of changing their life forever.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea got out of Cory's Escalade at Shady Grove Foster Home. Cory took Lea's hand as they walked up the walkway. They were both so nervous and excited they didn't know what to do with themselves.<p>

A little girl was walking around in a daze. She ran into Cory's legs and fell backwards onto her butt. Finn helped her to her feet. She looked up at him and said, "Sorry, mister. I'm a little clumsy."

Cory and Lea got down to her level. Cory said, "I'm Cory. This is my wife, Lea. What is your name?"

The girl bashfully said, "I'm Sophia, but everyone calls me Sophie. You are that guy that was in the movie with Selena Gomez. She is my favorite. I love Wizards on Waverly Place."

Cory laughed. "That would be me."

Lea told her, "You are so pretty."

Sophia said, "Thank you."

A lady came outside with a child that looked to be about two in her arms. She put the child down and they started to toddle away. The lady stuck out her hand to Lea and Cory as they stood. She said, "Hello. My name is Anna Senclair."

Cory and Lea shook her hand. Cory said, "It is nice to meet you. I'm Cory Monteith and this is my wife, Lea."

Anna smiled and told him, "I thought the two of you looked familiar. What can I help you with?"

Lea bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous. She told Anna, "Cory and I were hoping to talk with you about adopting."

Cory pulled Lea into his side. He was just as nervous as Lea was, but he tried not to let it show.

Anna said, "That is something I can help you with."

Lea couldn't take her eyes off little Sophia. She was walking around the front yard with the tiny child that Anna had brought outside with her.

Lea asked, "What is the story behind Sophia?"

Cory could tell that Sophia had touched a place in Lea's heart. He couldn't blame her, because he had not been able to take his eye off the clumsy little girl that reminded him of himself.

Anna told them, "Sophia is six. She is over there with her two year old sister, Olivia. The two of them were brought here two years ago. Their parents were in an accident and didn't make it. They are so close to each other. Any time anyone goes to adopt one of them they cry until they don't want them anymore. They are very close and don't plan on leaving each other."

Lea looked up at Cory. Cory knew what Lea was thinking. They had said they were going to adopt ONE child, but when they saw the way Sophia and Olivia were together they knew that their plans may be changing.

Lea looked up at Cory and asked, "Do you think we could handle it?"

Cory told Anna, "Lea and I would like to talk with you about adopting both Sophia and Olivia. There is no way we could tear apart a bond like that and there just to be something pulling us to them."

Anna smiled and said, "If the two of you would like to go talk with them, I can get the paperwork together if you are for sure. We could have it finalized in two weeks."

Lea jumped up and down. She hugged Cory and said, "We would be a family for Christmas."

Cory kissed Lea's cheek and they walked over to the girls.

Cory said, "Hi Sophie." He sat on the ground. He asked Olivia, "What is your name pretty girl?"

Olivia told him, "Olivia."

Lea sat next to Cory. She told them, "The two of you are so pretty."

Cory asked, "What is your favorite thing to do?"

Sophia held Olivia's hand protectively. She said, "I like to play on the swings. Livy is too little for the swings without someone to help her. She likes to sing."

Lea smiled and asked, "What is your favorite song, Olivia?"

Olivia told her, "Twinkle Twinkle."

Lea smiled and started to sing it. Cory joined in with Olivia and Sophia then singing it as well. Sophie told them when they were finished, "The two of you are good."

Cory laughed. He said, "Thanks. You have a pretty voice as well."

Lea told them, "The two of you sing very well. Sophie, do you like school?"

Sophia smiled and said, "Yes. I am in gymnastics and ballet. It is so much fun. I have a lot of friends."

"That is great. I was in ballet when I was your age. Ballet was my favorite."

"It's my favorite, too!"

Lea asked, "What are your girls' favorite colors?"

Sophia told her, "I like pink. Livy likes bright green."

Lea laughed. The two girls were just too cute. They were going to be the perfect additon to the Monteith family.

Anna came outside and asked, "Can I see the two of you?"

Cory and Lea stood up and went to go inside the home. Sophia grabbed onto Cory's leg. He looked down at her as he asked, "Are we ever going to see you and Lea again? A lot of people come here and talk to us, but they never come back."

Cory and Lea were both close to tears. Cory ruffled her hair and said, "I am pretty sure you can count on seeing us again."

"Good." Sophia gave Lea a hug as well before running off to play with Olivia and the other kids.

Cory and Lea look at each other and say at the same time, "They are the ones."

Anna met them at the door and said, "IF the two of you are certain, we can have the paperwork signed today and you can take them home in two weeks. You will have them just in time for Christmas."

Lea kissed Cory's cheek and told him, "That is exactly what we want. We want both Sophia and Olivia. They are going to be wonderful additions to the Monteith family."

They sat down and began signing the paperwork. Cory and Lea were hoping the next two weeks went by quickly.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting at dinner with the original Glee cast. Though their characters had graduated and the actors had moved onto do other things. Cory and Lea couldn't believe they were going to be parents in two weeks.<p>

Everyone was chatting incoherently. Lea finally said, "Guys, Cory and I have something to tell you."

Amber said, "Oh nah! Don't tell me you and Frankenteen are procreating!"

All the girls started to giggle and talk about future Monchele babies and all the fun they were all going to have babysitting them.

Cory told them, "Hold up. That isn't what it is, exactly. Lea and I are busy with filming the show and random movies. There is no way we could handle a pregnancy right now."

All the girls' faces dropped as their excitement went away. Lea said, "Don't be like that. What we wanted to tell you all is that we are adopting. We are going to be the parents of two of the cutest little girls in two weeks. They are going to be in our lives just in time for Christmas."

The girls resumed their earlier squealing and bouncing.

Dianna asked them, "How could the two of you not tell us this? I thought we were best friends and we told each other everything."

Lea laughed and said, "Di, we kind of decided on this yesterday. We went to the foster home today and were just going to walk around. When we got there we met these little girls and it just happened. We couldn't say no to them."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do about the rooms?"

Lea looked at Cory and asked, "What do you think about me, Di and the other girls go pick out things for their rooms. Then you and the guys can put them together."

Cory laughed and said, "That sounds like a great idea."

"I have an idea for both of their rooms already. I'm just going to need help picking out things to go in them."

Cory kissed Lea's cheek and said, "We are going to make this work. I can't wait until we have them with us. We are going to be the perfect family."

"Yes we are, Mr. Monteith. I am looking forward to this adventure with you. I'm so glad our friends are going to be there for us."

Mark and Chord came over to Cory. Chord said, "Since the girls are doing some shopping tomorrow what do you think about the three of us doing some disc golf like the old times. Then we can come back and start painting the rooms or whatever you need to do."

Mark said, "I am all up for that. I can't say no to disc golf or my little nieces. I mean they are going to know me as Uncle Mark, right?"

Cory and Lea laughed. Cory told him, Of course they are. It sounds like we have a plan tomorrow. Lea and I will stop and pick up paint tonight and we can work on painting them when we get in tomorrow."

Lea kissed Cory and said, "It seems that everything is coming into place. There are so many things we have to do in the next two weeks. How are we going to do all of this and work?"

Cory told her, "No worries. We got this. That is what we have friends for. I mean look at them all. They are already talking about taking the girls from us and they haven't met them yet. I don't think we have to worry about them not wanting to help us."

"I guess you are right." The two of them enjoyed the rest of the evening with their best friends talking about the girls that they would soon know as their daughters. As the night went on, Cory and Lea got more and more excited.


	3. Shopping for Two

**I am so glad you are all loving this story. I am loving writing it. My battery is acting up in my laptop so I don't know how much I will get to add to it in the next few days or so. I am also starting school in the next week. I will update as much I possibly can. I just hope that you stick with it and can hold out for me. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 3

December 12th, 2012

Lea jumped out of bed as soon as she woke up. Cory rolled over while rubbing his eyes. He said, "What is this? I don't even get a good morning kiss. I mean this has been our morning routine since we got married. You know I don't like change."

Lea laughed. She leaned over the side of the bed and gave Cory the kiss he was asking for. She asked, "Does that make you feel any better?"

Cory smiled his trademark smirk that the world loved. "It does."

"I'm sorry. I am just so excited."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure you girls are going to do a great job in picking out things for the girls rooms. I would love to help, but I know I would just get in the way. The guys and I will paint and put things together."

"I love the pink for Sophia's room. Then the green you picked out for Olivia's room is perfect. I just hope they like it as much as we do."

"I am sure they will. We best get ready for our day."

The two of them got up and got ready for their day with their friends preparing for their little girls.

* * *

><p>Lea was walking around the mall with Dianna, Amber, Ashley, Jenna, Naya and Heather. Lea was so happy to have the help of her friends when it came to picking out the things for the girls' bedrooms. Cory was right, there is no way he would have been much help with all the girly things.<p>

Dianna said, "Okay. Now tell me how exactly all of this came about. I just saw you the day before yesterday and this wasn't even a thought."

Lea smiled and told her, "It was all Cory. He really wants to be a dad. He pointed out that we aren't getting any younger. It just made sense. The more I talked to him about it, the more I loved the idea. We went to Shady Grove thinking we would find one child, but then Sophia ran into Cory's legs. She is clumsy and kind of shy. She reminded me so much of Cory."

Jenna asked, "What about Olivia? What is she like?"

"Olivia is two. She is pretty quiet like Sophie, but she loves to sing. Cory and I sang Twinkle Twinkle with them because it is her favorite song. She is the sweetest. She has a pair of lungs on her for being two that is for sure. Cory and I looked at each other after walking away from them and knew they were the ones. There was no way we could separate them. They love each other."

Amber said, "Girl that is awesome. I admire the two of you for this. You are going to be great parents."

"Thanks, Am. I really hope you are right."

The girls walked around the mall to the children's' store. They found a white bed for each room and dressers to match. They found a crystal like lap that looked like a chandelier for Sophia's room. Then they found one similar with black for Olivia's room. They got a plain pink and a plain green comforter for the girls. They picked up rugs, clothes, toys and all the other things they could think of needing for two girls at the age of two and six. They wanted Lea and Cory to be prepared though they knew that wasn't going to happen. There were always surprises in parenthood.

* * *

><p>Lea walked in the door with her hands full of bags and all the girls were behind her in the same fashion. She yelled up the stairs, "Cory, we're back. We left the big stuff in the Escalade for you guys to bring in."<p>

Cory replied, "Okay. We are putting the final touches on the paint job in the rooms and we will be right there."

Lea had the bags spread all throughout the living room organized as to what would go in Olivia's room and what would go in Sophia's. she had always been a planner and that most definitely wasn't about to change now.

Cory, Chord, Mark, Chris, Darren, Harry and Kevin all came down the stairs. The guys went out to the cars to get the bigger furniture while Cory took Lea in his arms. He gave her a kiss and said, "I sure do love you. I hope you like the rooms paint job. We added a few touches to it that I thought you and the girls might like. I wanted to surprise you."

Lea jumped up and down excitedly exclaiming, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Cory laughed and said, "Let me go help the guys with the furniture then I'll take you and the others up there to see if you approve. I really hope you do because it took an extra two hours on each room for this."

Lea got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure I am going to love it." Cory went out to the cars with the guys. They brought all the stuff in the house and started to take the furniture upstairs.

Cory told Lea, "Stay down here until we at least have the boxes in the rooms. I promise I won't make you wait very long."

Lea stuck out her tongue and said, "Fine."

All the girls were sitting in the living room when they heard Cory yell, "It is safe to come up now."

Lea went running up the stairs with the girls following closely behind her. Lea got to Olivia's room first. It was the bright green Cory had picked. On one wall was a musical staff with notes on it. Then around the room there were random notes around the room.

Lea smiled and said, "It is perfect. She is going to love it. I just know it."

Cory took her hand and told her, "You haven't seen Sophie's room yet."

The two of them walked next door and Lea gasped. The room was painted a light pink. On one of the walls were a couple of ballerinas painted in different positions. Lea jumped in Cory's arms and kissed her. He said, "It is beautiful. It is absolutely beautiful. We aren't going to be able to get her to leave her room after we show it to her. You are going to be a great dad. Both of the rooms are great."

Cory smiled and sat Lea back down on the floor. "I was hoping you would like it. I wanted to do something special. We went to a décor place and I found the stencils and I had to do it. I wanted it to be something special from me to them. They have been in a foster home long enough. I wanted them to have something of their very own."

"They are going to love it. They are going to love you, too."

"They are going to love you more."

Naya popped her head in the room and said, "Dang Frankenteen! If I was a six year old girl I would be in love with you right now. This is awesome."

Cory smiled and said, "Thanks, Naya. We need to get putting those beds and dressers together. I want to get things together to see what else we need to get before they get here."

Lea giggled and said, "You sound like an expectant father, Cor."

Cory looked down at her and laughed. "I beg your pardon. I am! And you are an expectant mother, Mrs. Monteith. We just happened to luck out and not have to go through cravings, mood swings and other stuff."

"Yeah. I got to keep my body, but I'm still getting two kids. I am glad you wanted to do this. We are going to have such an adventure ahead of us with these two. I know everything is going to be wonderful. Now I can't wait for them to get here."

"I know what you mean."

Dianna came to the door and said, "I realize the two of you are having a moment, but we really want to get a pizza or something before we start setting up these rooms. You know we aren't going to leave the two of you to do this by yourself. These are going to be our nieces."

Cory and Lea smiled at the love they had from their friends. They ordered a pizza and began setting up the rooms while they waited.

Chord came over to Lea and gave her a hug. He told her, "Do you have any idea how happy you make Cor? All day today he could not stop talking about you and these girls. Lee, he is so excited to be a dad."

Lea smiled as she said, "I am pretty excited to be a mom, too. I hadn't put much thought into it, but when he told me that he wanted to look into adopting my mind automatically changed. I can't wait for them to get here and all of you to meet them."

"You know he is going to make them love hockey and disc golf, right?"

Lea laughed. "Just like I am going to have them singing and in ballet. We are both going to bring interesting things to this. We are going to have a lot of leaning on each other during all of this, but I wouldn't want to be having kids with anyone other than Cory. I know he is going to be a great dad."

The two of them then went to set up more.

* * *

><p>At two, all of their friends had finally left after making sure that all the things that had been bought had been arranged and put together. Cory and Lea were standing looking into the rooms. Cory kissed Lea's head and said, "Can you believe in two weeks at this time there will be two little girls sleeping in those beds.?"<p>

Lea smiled and said, "I can't wait. Lets get some sleep. We need to talk to Ryan tomorrow. We have to tell him about everything and see about getting a week off work to bond with the girls. Then about bringing them on set with us. They haven't had parents for so long. I don't want to put them off on a nanny."

"I see exactly what you mean. Lets get to bed, Mrs. Monteith. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow getting ready for our girls."

"I agree, Mr. Monteith." Cory then threw Lea over his shoulder and carried her to their room as she giggled the whole way there. They knew they were going to be okay with anything that was to come their way.


	4. Friends Through It All

**I truly can't believe the response this story is getting. I am so glad my fellow Monchele lovers like it. I just can't stop writing. I hope this chapter fits with what you hoped for it. I love the reviews. Thank you for alerts, favorites and everything else. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 4

December 13th, 2012

Cory and Lea were standing outside Ryan's office. Cory was holding Lea's hand as he knocked on the door. They heard, "Come in."

Cory and Lea walked in the office. Cory asked, "Can we talk to you for a second, Ry?"

Ryan smiled and said, "Of course. I am always open to talking to my golden couple. How is the married life treating the two of you?"

Lea smiled and squeezed Cory's hand. She told him, "It is great. The two of us have something we want to talk to you about."

"You aren't pregnant are you. We can work around that. The two of you are going to be great parents."

Cory said, "Lea isn't pregnant. We are adopting two little girls. They are going to be with us just in time for Christmas. They are two and six. Their names are Olivia and Sophia. We were wondering if it would be okay if we had a week off to bond with them. It is going to be hard for them to go from a foster home to us. I know we have filming to do a couple of days before Christmas and right after, but we just hoped we could get a week."

"I don't see a problem with that. The two of you are going to be great parents. The two of you take a week when you get them and get to know them."

Lea told him, "Thank you. We were hoping we could bring them to the set with us. Sophia is in school, but Olivia isn't. we don't want to leave her with a nanny. The girls have been in a foster home most of their lives and have been taken care of by people who aren't their parents. We don't want to do that to them."

"You are more than welcome to bring her. I am looking forward to meeting these little girls. I consider you guys to be family. We have been working together for quite some time. I know these kids are going to be special. You can bring them to the set whenever you want to. They will always be welcome. Maybe Olivia can be my little helper."

Cory laughed and said, "That sounds like a plan. I know Lee and I are going to have our hands full, but something told me that we needed to adopt. I am glad we are. These two are so cute. They are good kids."

"Don't worry about anything. I'm sure the two of you are going to be fine. Just let me know if I can help."

Cory and Lea smiled as they left his office. They were happy that he was ready to help them out and see their kids on the set. Things were all falling into place. Both of them were happier than they knew what to do with.

* * *

><p>Dianna and Lea were out for their normal Monday night dinner. It was the two of them had each week to get away from the world and just have some girl time.<p>

Lea asked, "So, how are things going?"

Dianna bashfully said, "Mark asked me out."

"No way! You are going out with him, right?"

Dianna bit her lip. "We are going out tomorrow night. I am kind of excited. I don't know what to feel about this. I am surprised it took up this long."

"I am really surprised that it took you this long. I saw it at least a year ago. This is so great. The two of you are good for each other. I can definitely see it."

"Lee, it is just so unreal."

"No, it isn't."

"How are you doing? What are you feelings? You and Cory are facing a huge change in your life."

"Di, I know of this is spontaneous and a little crazy, but it with Cory. I can't see myself doing this with anyone other than him. I can just see it in his eyes that he wants to have kids. I just wish we can the time to have our own kids. I want nothing more than to have a little Cory running around. We just don't have the time. I want to give him a kid that looks like him at some point, but we are going to have our hands full with Sophia and Olivia. They are perfect. They are going to be amazing little Monteiths."

"They are going to be great. I can't wait to meet them. I know what you are doing. They are going to be there for you and Cor. The two of you are going to be a great mom. I really can't wait to see Cory with a kid. I think I am more looking forward to when they grow up and he had to give them the talk or tries to chase away their boyfriends."

Lea laughed. "He is going to be a great dad. I can't wait to see him with them. I know it is going to be natural for him. I am more worried about myself. I don't know how I am going to get used to being a mom, but I am ready to have that added to my job title. I know they have been through a lot, but I can't wait for them to call me mom."

"It will happen sooner than you think."

"I guess you are right. I just don't know. I want to be a good mom. The two of them haven't had a mom or a dad for so long."

"You will be a great mom. Cory will be a great dad. The two of you have nothing to worry about. I just can't wait to see the two of you in family mode. You are going to be a perfect family."

"Thanks, Di. I just hope you and Mark will be there for them too."

"Of course. We are going to be the best aunt and uncle they could ever want. If things don't work out with Mark and I, we are still going to be friends. You and Cory are our best friends. That isn't going to change. We are just going to see if this is going to work out. We are still going to be working together and everything."

"I still think the two of you are going to have something. I predict you are going to come to Christmas together as in together together."

Dianna laughed. "You are awesome. Lets get to eating. We have more talking to do, momma to be."

Dianna and Lea spent the rest of the night chatting and catching up on each other's lives in the last week.

* * *

><p>Cory and Mark were sitting in the living room of Cory and Lea's house. Mark said, "Man, I am going on a date with Dianna tomorrow."<p>

Cory paused the game and said, "Dude, you can't just say something like that because I beating you."

Mark laughed. "I'm not. We are really going out tomorrow. I finally talked her into going on a date with me. Is it a pansy move if I am nervous?"

"No way! You are telling me that the Saw is nervous about going on a date? This is a whole new thing. This is unreal. I can't believe you are saying that you are nervous. The lady's man is nervous about a date with Dianna."

"You don't have to point this out to me. Di is special."

"She is. What took you so long to get to this?"

"I don't know. I just finally got the courage to do it."

"I am going to say you are going to be together by Christmas. I call it."

"I don't know. That would be cool. So, what are thinking, daddy?"

Cory laughed. "I can't wait for Lea and I to have them. I always wanted kids that looked like me, but we don't have the time for a pregnancy and a newborn. I may be going on location for movies and I wouldn't be here for Lea if she needed something. I would love to have natural born kids with her, but that isn't in the card right now. I am just glad we can help out these girls. They have been through so much and they are only two and four."

"You are going to be a good dad. You don't have anything to worry about. I know those girls are going to love you. I am so going to be Uncle Mark whether you like it or not. Those girls are going to be so spoiled."

"They are. They are going to have more aunts and uncles than what they know what to do with. I am sure they are going to love it. I can tell Lea is nervous about the whole thing, but she is excited, too."

"How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm kind of nervous, too. What if I screw something up?"

"Look at it this way, they are potty trained. That is something you don't have to worry about having on your shoulders."

Cory laughed. "I guess you are right there. My weak stomach can rest easy for the time being."

"Heck yes, man. You really have nothing to worry about. You and Lee have got this is the bag. Both of you are great with kids. These girls are going to be great and you are going to do fine. You best let me meet them before everyone else."

"Well, we will have to see what we can about that. We are supposed to get them on the 20th. The first couple of days we are going to do things just the four of us. One night we will have to have you and Di over. Christmas Eve we are going to take them to church. My mom, Marc and Edith are coming to meet them and spend Christmas with us. Then the old cast is coming on Christmas like we do every year."

"I am really looking forward to meeting them. You and Lee have talked about them so much I feel like I know them already. What do they look like?"

"Olivia is so tiny. She can't be more than 25 pounds. She has blonde curly hair. She loves singing and I am sure she is going to love dancing. Her birthday is on Valentine's Day. She is so sweet. Sophia is going to be tall. She has dirty blonde hair. She is probably forty pounds at most. She is so skinny. She loves ballet and gymnastics. She is clumsy like me. I can only imagine how she does in ballet and gymnastics, but she likes it. That is all that matters. She has a beautiful voice, too. Her birthday is in June."

"You already sound like a proud dad. You have that under control. Just remember that we are all here if you need anything."

"Thanks, man. Lee and I are so lucky to have some great friends."

"Lets get back to this game before your ball and chain gets home. I want to finish this and eat some pizza."

"Sounds good man." They started the game where they left off and had the guy bonding that they sure was going to change once Cory and Lea had adopted the girls.

* * *

><p>Lea walked in the house with her purse on her shoulder. She said, "Cor, I'm home!"<p>

Cory said, "I'm in the living room."

Lea walked in the living room. She plopped down on the couch next to him. She kissed his cheek and asked, "How was your guys night, babe?"

Cory smiled and said, "It was good. It is always nice to get to spend some time with Mark. How was your girls' night?"

"It was good. So, what do you think about Mark and Di going out tomorrow night? I know he talked to you about it."

Cory laughed. "I am saying that they will be together here on Christmas."

Lea laughed. "I told Dianna the same thing. I really think they are good for each other. I can't wait for the girls to be with us, but I am going to miss having nights with Di like this."

"We will still have them. They just won't be every week. How about you watch them when Mark and I have our nights and I'll watch them when you want to go out with Di? It is all about compromise."

"That sounds like a plan. Is it weird that I am looking forward to makeovers and sleepovers with a two and four year old?"

Cory laughed. "No. that just means that you are going to be a great mom. Is it weird that I am looking forward to being woken up in the morning by two little girls jumping on our bed?"

Lea giggled. "I think that is precious. You are going to be a great dad. Lets go get some sleep, hubby."

"I am all for that, wifey." Cory picked Lea up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. She giggled and peppered his face with kisses the whole way there. They knew they were going to be okay no matter what came their way in the future.


	5. First Day As A Family

**Here is more fluffy Monchele for you all. I just can't get enough of them. I'm waiting for a real relationship to come out. :) I hope you like this. I really like this one, I hope you do, too. I hope you will continue to stick with this with me. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you if you are one of those invisible readers, too. :)**

Chapter 5

December 20th, 2012

The day had finally come. Cory and Lea had the car ready with the pinkest and girliest car seats they could find. They were ready to take the girl home. Their girls to their home. That morning it had really hit them that they were about to embark on the adventures of parenthood. They were terrified and excited at the same time.

The two of them got out of their car at ten. The two of them couldn't wait any longer. They were ready to start their lives as a family of four.

Cory asked Lea, "Are you ready for this, momma?"

Lea giggled and said, "As ready as I'll ever be. How about you, daddy?"

Cory laughed. "I am so ready. I couldn't be more ready. I am so ready to do this with you"

Before Cory knew what was happening he felt something attach to his legs. He looked down to see Sophia. He said, "It's nice to see you too." He began laughing.

She looked up at him and said, "You really came back."

Cory picked her up in his arms. "Of course we did. What would you think if you came to live with us? Do you think you would like that? I mean it is totally up to you, but we do have an awesome room for you at our house that I know you would love."

Sophia looked away from him. She really did like Lea and Cory. There was just one thing standing in her way from going with them. She told him, "That would be cool, but I can't leave Livy. She isn't close to anyone and she is my little sister."

Lea asked, "We thought you might say that. What would you think if both of you came to live with us? We have a special room for each of you."

Sophia practically jumped in Lea's arms. She asked, "Do you really mean it, Lea? You want me and Livy both?"

"Of course. We can't break up the bond of sisters. I never had any siblings growing up, but I know if I had any I wouldn't have wanted anyone to take them away from me."

Sophia smiled and said, "I have to go tell Livy we are getting a family!" She jumped out of Lea's arms and ran to find her sister.

Cory kissed Lea's head, "We are definitely doing the right thing."

Lea looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Yes we are. Lets go get our girls. We are going to have a big day ahead of us."

Cory was pulling out of Shady Grove's parking lot. He looked in the rearview mirror and asked, "What are the two of you hungry for? Today is all about you two. Lea and I want to do the things you like to do so we can get to know you better."

Sophia told him, "We like Pizza Palace. They have fun games. The people we were with took us there once. I have always wanted to go there again."

"Then that is where we will go. What do you like to do, Livy?"

Olivia said, "Sing!"

Lea looked at Cory with a smile on her face. She said, "She is definitely going to fit in with us. Just wait until she is on set with us."

Lea asked, "What do you want to sing, Livy?"

Olivia exclaimed, "Old McDonald."

Lea smiled and started to sing with Olivia and Sophia. Cory was in heaven watching Lea sing with the girls.

Olivia stopped singing and exclaimed, "Sing daddy! Sing with us, daddy!"

Cory didn't realize she was talking to him. He kept listening to them.

Lea leaned over and said, "Olivia told you she wanted you to sing with us, daddy."

Cory stopped at the stop light and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm ready to sing now. I'm not used to my new name yet."

Sophia told him, "I'm sorry. I told Livy we were going to have a new mommy and daddy. She doesn't know to call you Cory."

Cory told her, "That is fine. The two of you can call me daddy or dad if you want to. I like it. I have never been anyone's dad before so this is new to me. I just want you to be comfortable."

Sophia smiled. She leaned over to Olivia and said, "I like our new daddy."

Cory took Lea's hand as he continued to drive. Lea couldn't help that she was jealous. She wanted to be someone's mom.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea got in the back seat of the car and helped the girls out of their car seats. Lea lifted Olivia out of her car seat. She wrapped her arms around Lea's neck and kissed her cheek. She said, "Mommy, sing when we get home."<p>

Cory looked at her and could already see her beaming at her new name. it was something for the two of them to get used to, but they were going to love every minute of it. Lea pepper Olivia's cheeks with kisses as she said, "Of course we can, sweetheart."

Cory and Lea took the girls in the restaurant. They sat down and ordered.

Cory asked Sophia, "What is your favorite thing about school, Sophie?"

Sophia got excited and said, "Recess. There is a train on the play set. We have a lot of fun on it. My best friends and I play on the swings, too."

"What are your friends' names?"

"Lily and Tessa."

"We will have to see about having them over some time. We would like to meet them. When do you have gymnastics and ballet?"

"Ballet is Mondays and Wednesday s. Gymnastics is Sundays and Tuesdays."

"Okay. Livy, do you do ballet or anything?"

Olivia looked at him and said, "Ballet and cheerleading."

Cory looked at Lea and said, "It looks like we are going to have our hands full with these two." The girls started giggling.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea took the girls inside. They had fallen asleep on the way home after playing for hours in the arcade at the Pizza Palace. Cory couldn't take his eyes off of them. They may not have been his birth children, but they were his. He was determined to be the best dad he possibly could be.<p>

Lea said, "Lets get them upstairs to their rooms. We need to change them into their pajamas and get them some sleep. They are too young to be staying up so late."

"I guess you are right. I just can't put them down."

"You are going to have to, super daddy."

"I guess you got me there, momma. Lets get these two upstairs."

Cory helped a sleepy Olivia into her pajamas while Lea did the same with Sophia. Cory brought Olivia into Sophia's room so they could say good night together.

Cory said, "Girls, your rooms are right next to each other if you need anything. Lea and I will be right across the hall if you need anything. You can come in there at any time. Okay?"

Both of the girls shook their heads yes tiredly. Cory kissed Sophia's head and then Olivia's. Lea followed after him in doing the same. Cory carried Olivia to her room and tucked her in while Lea tucked Sophia in bed.

Cory and Lea met back in their room. Lea said, "You realize it is seven, right? What are we going to do now? If it was this time last week we would be going out."

Cory laughed. "The life of parents. I think we should lay in here in bed. We can watch a movie. We told Livy and Sophie we would be across the hall. They don't know the house yet. We will have to take them on a tour tomorrow. I want to be here in case they need something in their first night."

Lea kissed his cheek. "You are so adorable. I think laying in bed watching a movie sounds like a great idea. I think it would be good to be there if they need us. It will give us some time just to cuddle. You know how much I love to snuggle up in your arms."

Cory kissed her head. "And you know how much I love to have you in my arms." The two of them went to the bed and put in a movie.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were lying bed in each other's arms when they heard a quiet, "Mommy? Daddy? Mommy? Daddy?"<p>

Lea pulled away from Cory. She said, "That is Livy. I'll go check on her."

Lea got to the door about to go into the hallway when she saw the little girl wandering up and down the hallway. Lea went to her and picked her up. She asked, "What's the trouble, baby girl?"

Olivia looked at her and said, "Scared. Room is big and monsters could be there. It's dark."

Lea kissed her cheek and told her, "I promise there are no monsters in your room. We checked before you came."

"Still scary."

"Why don't you come sleep with mommy and daddy tonight. Tomorrow night we will make sure that you have a night light and all the monsters are gone."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Lea's neck. Lea carried Olivia into the bedroom.

Lea said, "Look who I found wandering around in the hallway. She wants to sleep with us tonight. The monsters were in her room."

Cory said, "Come here, honey. Mommy and I will make sure the monsters are gone for you tomorrow night. You can sleep with us tonight. No worries. Mommy and daddy are good about scaring monsters away."

Olivia curled up next to Cory. Lea got in the bed next to them. Each of them kissed Olivia's head and turned out the light. They soon found themselves succumbing to sleep. They didn't care that it was only nine. They were parents and helping easing their daughter's fear was more important than what they were sure their friends would say when they found out they were asleep before two am.


	6. Meeting New People

**Thank you for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just love fluffy Finchel moments. Please continue to review and let me know what you think of this one. Thank you for the favorites, alerts and invisble reads. :)**

Chapter 6

December 21st, 2012

Cory woke up almost falling off the bed. He was about to wake Lea and complain about her taking up the whole bed again, but then he looked and found that he wasn't in bed with just one of his girls, he was in bed with all three. He smiled and started tickling Olivia and Sophia.

The girls woke up and started wiggling. Sophia exclaimed, "Daddy, stop!"

Olivia was laughing and said, "Daddy! No tickles!"

Lea rolled over and looked at them. She was smiling when she asked, "Cory, what are you doing to our children?"

Cory smiled his famous grin and said, "There is no better way to wake up my favorite girls than with a tickle war."

Olivia said, "Tickle mommy."

Cory and the girls launched and Lea. She had no chance to get away. They tickled her until she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. Lea held up her hands and said, "I give up! I give up!"

They were all laughing. Lea went to get out of bed. She told them, "I am going to go make breakfast. What do you want?"

Olivia exclaimed, "Pannycakes!"

Sophia said, "I like pancakes, too. I like bacon, too."

Cory laughed and told Lea, "We have a girl after my own heart."

Lea sighed and said, "I am outnumbered by you meat eaters."

"Lee, you know we will still eat your amazing vegan stuff. You are an amazing cook. I never would have thought that I would like vegan food, but that stuff is great."

Lea got out of bed and headed downstairs. Lea said, "Why don't you girls get dressed. I'll make us some breakfast and then we will have a big day. I think your daddy and I have some friends that are anxious to meet you. Maybe we can go to the set and see them. You can see where daddy and I work."

Olivia said, "Help you with breakfast?"

"You want to help me with breakfast? Mommy can always use some help to get things ready for breakfast. Can you set the table for me?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Yay!"

Lea scooped Olivia up in her arms and carried her downstairs with her.

Cory was still laying in bed. Sophia was sitting with him. Cory asked, "When did you come in here?"

Sophia bit her lip. It was a move that was so much like Lea. She told him, "Early. I went to see Olivia and she wasn't in there. I wanted to check on her. She was asleep in here and I didn't want to be left out. My room is so big and I was all by myself. It was kind of dark, too."

Cory pulled her to his chest and said, "Lea and I are going to get the two of you night lights tonight. I guess that is something we managed to forget."

"Dad, do you think your friends will like us?"

"Are you kidding me? They are going to love you. They are all looking forward to meeting you. It is unreal how excited they are. Your mom and I have told them all about you and they wanted to meet you yesterday, but Lea and I wanted you to ourselves for the day. Dianna and Mark are the most excited. They are the two we are going to meet today. The others you will meet on Christmas."

"Will Santa still know where we live now?"

"Of course. Santa knows everything, remember? Lets go downstairs and see if Lea and Livy need any help."

Cory got out of bed and took Sophia in his arms. He threw her over his shoulder just like Lea had days before. She giggled at the action just like Lea did every time he did the same to her. Though the girls weren't theirs, they still reminded them of themselves.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were walking into the studio. Cory was holding Olivia's hand while Lea was holding Sophia's. Lea said, "Cory and I will be right here. We aren't going to leave you. You have no reason to be nervous. Everyone is going to love you as much as we do."<p>

Sophia said, "I like new people."

Olivia exclaimed, "Me too!"

Cory lifted Olivia up and held her as they walked into the studio. Cory said, "You have to be quiet. We don't know if they are going to be in the middle of filming a scene."

Olivia held her finger up to her mouth and said, "Shhh…"

All of them laughed at her.

They walked in to see Dianna and Mark filming their first kiss together. Olivia leaned into Cory's ear and said, "Eww… That girl is going to get cooties."

Cory couldn't stop his booming laugh. He quickly threw his hand over his mouth, but not before everyone turned around to look at him. Dianna, Mark and Ryan all came over to see them.

Cory said, "I'm so sorry I messed things up. I couldn't help myself. She is just too cute."

Lea told them, "Well, since we messed up this scene we would like you to meet Olivia and Sophia Monteith."

Sophia quietly said, "Hi."

Olivia just smiled and waved.

Dianna said, "Hi. I'm Dianna. It is nice to finally meet you. Cory and Lea have told us all about you. We couldn't wait to meet you."

Mark told them, "I'm Mark."

Ryan then said, "I'm Ryan. I'm your mom and dad's boss. We have all been looking forward to meeting the two of you." Ryan told the cast and crew to take an hour break. They were going to take Sophia and Olivia on a tour of the studio.

Lea said, "Girls, Mark and Dianna are your daddy and I's best friends. You are going to be seeing a lot of them. Then you will be seeing a lot of Ryan when you come to work with us. Livy will be coming to work with us every day. Then Sophie will come after school."

Olivia went to Dianna. She asked, "Do you like Marky?"

Dianna blushed and said, "I do. He is my friend."

"You kiss friends?"

The room burst into a fit of laughter. Dianna said, "Did he put you up to this?"

Olivia shook her head no.

Dianna told her, "I think I do like Marky."

Mark smiled and said, "I think I am going to like you, kid."

Sophia asked, "What do you want us to call you?"

Dianna said, "Mark and I would love it if you were comfortable enough to see us as an aunt and uncle. You don't have to call us that though."

Olivia exclaimed, "Uncle Marky!"

Mark laughed and took the girl in his arms. He looked at Cory and said, "I am definitely going to like you. We are going to have to see a lot of each other. Your Aunt Di and I will be seeing a lot of you. You are going to have a lot of other aunts and uncles, too. They are excited to meet you, too. We were all on TV together. We are like family and you guys will be, too."

They were taking the girls on a tour. The three were getting to know Cory and Lea's girls and trying to make them comfortable in the new environment.

Cory and Lea had the girls in their arms. Cory said, "We should be going and let you guys get back to filming. We have already taken enough time away from you."

Sophia asked, "Can we stay and watch them film? Please daddy!"

Cory looked at Lea and she shook her head yes. Then he said, "Only if it is okay with Dianna, Mark and Ryan."

Ryan told them, "You are more than welcome to stay."

Lea said, "If we stay you girls have to be quiet unlike your daddy was when we got here."

Cory stuck his tongue out at Lea. He said, "I'm sorry. Livy is just too funny. I had to laugh."

Olivia asked Dianna, "Aunt Di, are you going to kiss Uncle Marky again?"

Dianna laughed and said, "I think I have to. Your daddy messed up the first take."

"Careful. Boys have cooties."

Mark said, "I do not have cooties!"

"All boys have cooties. Boys are icky." The girls started laughing.

Cory took Olivia in his arms and kissed all over her face. He said, "All boys have cooties, huh? What about daddies? Do daddies have cooties, too? Are you never going to hug or kiss me because I have cooties?"

"Don't be silly, daddy. Daddies don't have cooties."

"I'm glad we got that straight. Lets go sit down and watch some scenes. I hope the two of you don't get bored because you are going to be seeing a lot of filming in your lifetime."

Sophia asked, "Can we meet Selena Gomez?"

Cory laughed. "I will have to see the next time she is in town and see if she will meet up with us. You just like me because I know Selena Gomez, huh?"

Sophia giggled. "No! I love you, daddy."

"I'm glad to know that. I'll text her and see when she will be in LA again. Lets go watch them film some before we have to go to the airport and pick up your grandparents. Then your other grandma will be here tomorrow."

"We have grandparents?"

Lea smiled and said, "You do. My parents can't wait to meet you."

Cory, Lea and the girls sat down and watched Dianna and Mark film the kissing scene again. Cory and Lea smiled when they noticed that there was more emotion behind that kiss than what was needed to film a believable scene.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were at the airport with Sophia and Olivia waiting for Marc and Edith. Lea was so excited to have her parents there for Christmas. Cory was looking forward to having their home filled with family at this time of year.<p>

Lea exclaimed, "There they are!"

Cory held Sophia and Olivia in his arms as Lea went running to her parents to give them a long awaited embrace.

Lea came over with her parents and said, "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet your granddaughters, Sophia and Olivia."

Marc said, "Aren't the two of you the prettiest little girls we have ever seen. It is nice to meet you. I'm your gramps."

Edith told them, "I'm your nana."

Olivia automatically held her arms out to the two of them. Sophia on the other hand stuck to Cory's side.

The six of them got Marc and Edith's luggage and headed out to Cory and Lea's Escalade.

* * *

><p>They got home at eight. Cory and Lea took the girls up to their rooms and got them ready for bed. They turned on their night lights and told them they would be in the living room with their grandparents. They sang them each a song and left them to get some sleep.<p>

Cory and Lea walked back downstairs holding hands. They didn't think they could be any happier than they were now.

Marc told them, "You both are natural parents. You are so good with the two of them. They are little angels."

Edith said, "the two of you are wonderful parents. You are only going to get better. Those girls love you. I can see it already. Sophie may be shy towards others, but she is comfortable with the two of you. Little Livy is very outgoing for a two year old. When you called us and told us that you were going to adopt we thought it was a great idea. We didn't expect you to adopt two, but you are a little family now."

Cory said, "I wasn't really sure if Lea would go for adopting, but there was just something in the pit of my stomach that told me it was something we had to do. When we went to Shady Grove and Sophie ran into my legs I knew she was the one. Then when we saw her with Livy we knew we couldn't break them up. I wouldn't change anything about them. Lea and I are so lucky."

Lea kissed Cory's cheek and said, "We are a little family. Cory and I want to have at least one natural child that looks like both of us, but that isn't going to be for a while. We both are in the midst of our careers and wouldn't be able to take care of a newborn. It is going to be challenging with Sophie and Livy, but we can do this."

The four of them stayed up until midnight talking and catching up on what had gone on in their lives since the last visit they had had together. Cory and Lea went to bed and quickly fell asleep content with their lives and everything that was happening to the two of them.


	7. Our First Christmas

**I love Christmas, if you can't tell by all my stories. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am loving this story almost as much as my first. I hope all of you are feeling the same way. Thank you for all of the support and reviews. It is amazing. I got so many reviews for the 5th chapter I didn't know what to do with myself. Thank you fo all of the alerts and favorites as well. I even love the invisible reads. :) Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think so far.**

Chapter 7

December 25th, 2012

Cory was asleep with his arms wrapped around Lea. Before he knew what hit him he was awoken by the sudden movement of his bed. His eyes shot open to see Sophia and Olivia jumping on the bed. Sophia said, "Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa was here! Mommy! Daddy!"

Lea rolled over and said, "Do we have to get up? Can't we wait a few hours? What time is it, anyway?"

Cory looked at the alarm clock to see that he was six. He laughed at the excitement the girls had for the day. Cory leaned over and kissed Lea's head. Cory told the girls, "Why don't you go wake up nana, gramps and grandma."

The girls jumped off the bed and ran to wake their grandparents.

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea. He said, "Merry 1st Christmas together, Mrs. Monteith. We need to get up before World War III is started by our daughters."

Lea groaned and got out of bed and put on a robe. She said, "Come on, Cor. Lets go watch them open presents. I just hope they like what Santa got them."

"They are going to love everything we got them, Lee. I can't wait until this afternoon when we get to introduce them to everyone else. We have been really lucky that the press hasn't found us out with them yet. I don't want to scare them. I know this is something they have to get used to, but I want to protect them as long as I possibly can."

Lea kissed him. "Everything is going to be fine. If it happens we will explain things to them and do our best at keeping them from being afraid. We can't shelter them forever. They need to be able to go to the park and other public places without being afraid."

"You are right." Cory and Lea walked out of the room together to go meet the girls and their parents in the living room.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting on the couch smiling as they watched Sophia and Olivia play with the new presents they got. They had the biggest smiles on their faces as they shared their presents and talked to each other.<p>

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea's cheek. He said, "We are so lucky. Look at the two of them. I couldn't imagine anything better the picture that is playing out in front of me. We have the perfect little girls in our lives."

Lea smiled and said, "We do, don't we? They are really ours. It doesn't matter that they aren't our biologically. They are ours in the heart. That is what really matters. The two of them are perfect. I can't wait for everyone to meet them. I know they are going to be overwhelmed, but they are going to love them all. They are going to be so spoiled. Amber called me the other day and told me all the stuff she had already bought for them to give them today. We have some of the best friends in the world."

"We really do. Chord called yesterday telling me how excited he is to be able to come in and spend Christmas with all of us. He is looking forward to meeting the girls and spoiling them. I don't know how to feel about the two of them spending time in the same room with Mark and Chord at the same time. That could turn out badly."

Lea laughed. "I don't think so. They are big softies. I know they are going to care about our girls and won't do anything too bad with them."

"You are right."

Marc came over and told the two of them, "I have never seen two young people get along as well as the two of them do. They are so connected. They share everything. They don't argue. The two of you got really lucky with the two of them. They sure are angels. My granddaughters are perfect."

Edith and Ann were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Ann said, "Kids, breakfast is ready. Come in here and get it while it's still hot."

Cory told the girls, "You heard your grandma. Take a break from your new toys and lets go eat some breakfast."

Livy asked, "Sit by daddy?"

Cory picked her up and said, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. Lets go get you sat down and I'll get you a plate."

The seven of them sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast together.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting in the living room watching Cinderella with their parents and the girls. It was one when the doorbell rang.<p>

Lea walked over to the door and opened it to see the original Glee cast standing there. Lea gave them each a hug and said, "You are early. We are in here watching Cinderella if you want to join us."

Everyone laughed. Chord said, "Sorry we are all early, but we couldn't wait any longer to meet your girls. You have talked them up so much we had to meet them for ourselves."

"Come on in then. They have been waiting to meet all of you, too."

Everyone started to file in the house. Mark and Dianna came in the house holding hands and looking at each other with a dazed expression on their faces. It was just like Cory Lea had both predicted.

Olivia looked up and said, "Uncle Marky! Come watch Cindy Ella with me."

Mark laughed and found himself going to the little girl's side without a second thought.

Cory paused the movie and said, "Girls, your mom and I would like you to meet our friends." Cory took the time to introduce everyone and point out who they were.

Sophia said, "It is nice to meet you. Can we finish Cinderella now? She is my favorite."

The room burst into laughter. Cory restarted the movie and the girls sat in front of the television finishing the movie. They were content.

Dianna asked Lea, "How are the two of you handling parenthood?"

Lea squeezed Cory's hand and said, "It is definitely a change, but things are going well. It is different to wake up to a full bed. Seeing the two of them smile and happy just is amazing."

Cory asked, "So, you and Mark, huh? It seems Livy called that one."

Dianna laughed and told him, "She is the reason we are together actually. After filming the other day we had a long talk about our feelings and our future. We decided we were going to give it a try."

Lea squealed and gave Dianna a hug.

Amber came over and said, "Frankenteen, Lee the two of you have two of the cutest little girls. They are so well behaved and adorable. Livy is a crack up. Sophie is so serious about everything. It is adorable."

Cory wrapped his arm around Lea and said, "They may not be ours biologically, but the two of them have personalities just like ours. They are the perfect little girls. They have brought on a whole new adventure to our life. I wouldn't change anything. I have three of the greatest girls in my life. It doesn't even bother me that I am outnumbered. I don't think I would have it any other way."

Lea kissed Cory's cheek. The group sat around and got to know the girls. They gave them Christmas presents and watched their faces light up when they started to play with their new toys.

* * *

><p>Everyone had left except for Dianna, Mark and their parents. Olivia was sitting on Mark's lap. She had hardly left his side through the day. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I like you, Uncle Marky."<p>

Mark smiled and said, "I like you too, kiddo."

Cory told Dianna, "It looks like you have some competition, Di."

Dianna laughed and said, "It's okay. I can share Mark with Livy and Sophie. If it was anyone else we would have a problem." The adults laughed.

Sophia went over to Dianna and sat on her lap. She said, "I have my first ballet recital in January. Will you and Uncle Mark come?"

Olivia exclaimed, "Me too!"

"Livy and the little kids have one dance they do. We do a couple. I would really like it if the two of you would come with mommy and daddy."

Dianna hugged her to her chest and said, "We wouldn't miss it. Ballet isn't really Uncle Mark's thing, but I bet for the two of you he would go."

Olivia looked up at Mark with puppy dog eyes and said, "You don't like ballet?" The other adults in the room snickered. They were looking forward to seeing how he handled this one.

Mark said, "Ugh. Of course I like ballet. I can't wait to see the two of you do your thing."

Cory laughed and told Mark, "Man, my girls sure do know how to work you."

"You got that right. I just can't tell them no. I have a feeling this is going to be a problem in the future."

Lea smiled and said, "Mark, you have a knack for kids."

He laughed. "Thanks, Lee. I can't wait to have my own kids some day when work mellows out and isn't so demanding. I want to be one of those awesome dads that is always there for their kid."

Dianna smiled and patted his knee. She kissed his cheek. She told him, "You are going to be a great dad some day."

* * *

><p>Sophia and Olivia both started to yawn at seven thirty.<p>

Cory said, "Munchkins, you know what time it is. It is time for the two of you to get to bed."

Olivia looked up at Mark and asked, "Are we going to see you again?"

Mark told her, "Of course. I'm not that easy to get rid of. You are going to be seeing a lot of your Aunt Di and I. we will see you again in the next couple of days. Then you will see all kinds of us when you come to work with your mom and dad."

Cory picked up Olivia and said, "Tell everyone goodnight, girls."

Olivia and Sophia told everyone goodnight. Cory picked Sophia up in his other arm. He draped both girls over a shoulder and carried them up the stairs while they kicked and squealed in laughter.

When they were out of earshot, Dianna said, "Cor is a great dad."

Lea smiled and said, "He really is. He loves the two of them more than anything. They are so hard not to love. I don't know what I am going to do when Sophie goes to school. I love having both of them home. Livy is going to be with us, but Sophie won't. the two of them are so excited for their ballet recital. Livy showed us some of her 'dance' that she is going to be dancing. Pretty much it consists of twirling until she is too dizzy to stand up straight. Then Sophie showed us her dance. She is really good."

Cory came back downstairs and sat next to Lea. He said, "Both of the girls are out like a light. They were asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. I didn't even have to sing to them."

"Good, babe."

Mark said, "Look at you being super dad. I have to say that it sure does fit you. Those girls love you."

Cory told him, "I love it. They are great. Lee and I are is excited that the two of you finally came to terms with reality and got together. The two of you are good together."

Dianna smiled and said, "Thanks, Cor."

Cory and Lea's parents went to bed to give the younger adults a chance to talk.

Lea asked, "Di, what do you think about going shopping for after Christmas sales? I thought we could take the girls shopping or something."

Dianna said, "That sounds like a blast. I can't wait to get to know the girls better. I'm looking forward to spending time with you and the girls."

"I was thinking about asking mom and Ann to join us."

"That sounds great!"

Cory looked at Mark asked, "What do you think about coming over her and watching hockey with me, Saw? I'll see if Marc wants to join us instead of going out with the girls."

Mark told him, "That sounds like a plan, dude. Give the chicks their time to talk makeup and that crap. We can do manly stuff."

Lea and Dianna just rolled their eyes at the traditional stereotype. They stayed up and talked a while longer before Mark and Dianna left promising to see them the next day. Cory and Lea found themselves exhausted and asleep before their heads hit the pillow.


	8. Shopping Adventure

**I hope you all are still enjoying this. I love writing this. Monchele is my favorite. :) The reviews are wonderful. Thank you and continue to let me know what you think. I love them all. I love the alerts, favorites and reads. Thank you for everything. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8

December 26th, 2012

Lea was getting the girls ready to go shopping with Dianna, Edith and Ann. She was looking forward to some bonding with the two of them. It was going to be a good day.

Olivia asked, "Mommy, can I stay with Uncle Marky and daddy?"

Lea got down to her level as she helped her put on her cute little leggings. Lea said, "Your daddy and Uncle Marky are going to be watching hockey all day with gramps."

"Please mommy."

"You will have to ask your daddy, Uncle Mark and gramps when Uncle Mark gets here."

Sophia said, "I want to go shopping. I don't know anything about hockey. I like spending time with you and Aunt Di."

Lea smiled. "We like spending time with you, too."

Lea and the girls walked downstairs to see Cory at the door with Mark and Dianna who had just gotten there.

Olivia went running to Mark. He picked her up and said, "Hey short stuff. How's it going?"

She asked, "Can I stay with you, daddy and gramps today? You can teach me hockey and other stuff."

Cory asked, "You really want to stay with us. Are you sure you don't want to go with mommy and the other girls shopping?"

"Mommy said I can stay with you if it is okay with you. I want to stay with you, Uncle Marky and gramps."

Cory took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Of course you can stay with us if you want to, princess. I just didn't know if you would want to. We are going to be playing video games and watching hockey. It may not be very much fun for a little girl like you."

"I want to stay!"

All the guys laughed and said at once, "Okay. You got it. You can stay."

Lea said, "Girls, we should be going. We don't want to miss out on any of the sales. There are so many things out there to find."

Cory came over and kissed her on the cheek. He asked, "Are you sure you are okay with Livy staying with us?"

Lea replied, "Of course. She loves you and Mark. She just wants to spend some time with you. I understand that. I'm going to miss her, but they need some time apart to be their own people and we need to get to know them separately. We will be home around six or seven. If you need anything, call me. My cell will be on all day. Don't corrupt the poor girl. Keep the language to a minimum. I love you."

Cory smiled and kissed Lea. "I love you too, Lee. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I am going to miss you." The girls said goodbye to the guys and left for their shopping adventure.

* * *

><p>Lea took Sophia to a children's store and let her pick out a new leotard for her ballet recital that she was so excited about. She picked out a leotard that was pink and green polka dotted. Sophia gave Lea a hug and said, "Thank you for the new leotard, mommy."<p>

Lea asked, "Do you think we should get one for Livy, too?"

"Yeah. She likes green." The two of them picked out a leotard for Olivia with the help of Dianna, Edith and Ann.

Sophia asked, "Can we go out to eat? I'm hungry."

All of the girls laughed. Lea told her, "Of course." Sophia took her hand and walked with her.

Dianna asked Sophia, "How do you like your new house, Sophie?"

Sophia got a big smile on her face and said, "Yeah! Mommy and daddy are great. Livy and I went to another house before this one and had a mommy and daddy."

Ann asked "What happened?"

"They found out they were having another baby. They couldn't take care of three kids at once. They were going to keep me, but I couldn't leave Livy. I threw a fit until they just took both of us back. I'm happy with are with mom and dad instead. I don't think they liked us that much anyway."

Edith said, "I'm sure that isn't true. I don't see how anyone couldn't like you. We are glad you are here though. You are in our lives."

Lea wiped a tear from her eye and picked up Sophia in her arms. She said, "You are with your daddy and I now. We aren't going to let you go."

Sophia asked, "What if you have another baby?"

"We will always be fine. You know your daddy and I love you and Livy very much. That isn't going to change. You have nothing to worry about. Lets go eat."

The five girls went out to eat and had a good day at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting on the couch watching the game. He looked over to see Livy sitting on Mark's lap watching the game intently. Mark started tickling her. She said, "Stop Uncle Marky! I'm watching the game!"<p>

Cory laughed and said, "That's my girl!"

Olivia came over and sat by Cory. She laid her head on his lap. She looked up at him and said, "I love you, daddy."

Cory looked down at her and said, "I love you too, baby. I'm glad you stayed with us today."

"Me too. I miss mommy though."

"I miss her, too. She will be back soon with your sister. Is there anything you want?"

Olivia batted her eyelashes and asked, "Can we have some ice cream?"

"I think we can handle that."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"I'm a big girl. I'm not a baby."

Cory laughed at her remark. "I know that. It's a nickname."

"Oh okay."

Cory took Olivia into the kitchen and get the ice cream. He handed her a bowl and said, "Take this to your Uncle Mark, please. Then we will have another bowl for your gramps. Then we will have our bowls."

Olivia smiled and said, "Okay." She took the bowls of ice cream into Mark and Marc. Then she came back in the kitchen to get her own bowl. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Cory. She started digging into it.

Cory couldn't stop watching her. Her face was covered in the vanilla ice cream. The guys were laughing at her. Mark asked, "Livy, are you getting any of that ice cream in your tummy?"

Olivia got the biggest smile on her face. She just kept eating away. Cory got up and got a paper towel and wiped her face off. He smiled. He couldn't get over how perfect Olivia was.

* * *

><p>Lea and the girls walked in the house. Olivia jumped off Mark's lap and ran to Lea. She jumped in her arms and said, "Mommy, I missed you. Can I go shopping with you next time?"<p>

Lea kissed her cheek and told her, "I missed you, too. Of course you can go with us next time. Did you not have a good time with your daddy, Uncle Mark and gramps?"

"Yeah, but I don't know anything about hockey." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know anything about hockey either. It's okay. We got you something for your recital."

Lea showed her the green leotard with what looked like multicolored fireworks on it. Olivia was giddy for it. She hugged Lea and went to try it on.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were lying in bed when Lea burst into tears. Cory rolled over to look at her. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"<p>

Lea sniffled and said, "Sophie told us about another house she went to today. These people brought them in and got them close to them. Then they found out that they were pregnant and took them back. Cory, she was so sad. I think she is afraid it is going to happen again."

Cory kissed her nose. "Babe, you know it isn't going to happen again. We love them and they are like our own already and they have only been with us a week."

"What if we do have a baby? We can't forget about them. They are going to need attention and love just as much as a baby will. They have been in a foster home. Foster homes aren't the easiest places to be. I want to make sure they realize that they are loved."

"They know that, Lee. They will be fine. We don't plan on having kids any time soon. It is going to be all about them and getting them comfortable."

"I am glad you feel this way. I'm just worried about nothing. They are so little and have been through so much already. They were in the car when their parents were killed and they have been let down. I don't want to be another person to add to that list."

"You are a great mom, Lee. You have nothing to worry about. Lets get some sleep. We will spend the day together tomorrow and the next couple before we start filming again on the second. We get to do our first true parent thing in a couple of days. Is it weird that I am excited about a little kids' ballet recital?"

Leaned over and kissed Cory full on the mouth. "Of course not. That just makes you a great dad."

The two of them fell asleep holding each other.


	9. Recital and Dinner

**I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story. I am so glad you all like it. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Continue to let me know what you think. I enjoy seeing the reactions. :)**

Chapter 9

January 1st, 2013

Cory and Lea were exhausted when they had to wake up at ten the next morning after the New Years Eve party Dianna had had at her house. They had gotten home at two and they were definitely feeling it. They knew with kids they shouldn't have stayed up so late, but it was still new to them.

Lea said, "Cor, wake up. We have to get Sophie and Livy ready for their recital. We have to go out and eat beforehand. They have to be at there at noon."

Cory groaned and told her, "Five more minutes."

Lea laughed. "Don't make me go get your daughters. They will get you up a whole lot worse than I will."

Cory laughed at her threat. He leaned over and asked, "Can't I get a kiss before I get out of bed?"

"I guess so." She leaned over and gave him a kiss only to have him pull her into a deeper kiss than she had expected.

Lea pushed him away and started laughing. She asked, "What would you have done if we had had two little girls come walking in while you were eating my face?"

Cory laughed. "I would have told them that I loved their mommy very much and her lips taste really good in the morning."

Lea cracked up laughing. She swatted him arm and said, "Get up charmer. We have a big day ahead of us."

The two of them got out of bed and started to get ready.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea walked the girls back to where they needed to be before the recital. They gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Cory said, "We will be in the front row cheering you on. The two of you are going to be great."<p>

Lea told them, "You are going to do great. We are so proud of you. We can't wait to see your dances."

Olivia asked, "Uncle Marky is coming, right?"

"Yes. He wouldn't miss it. Uncle Mark tends to be late. Aunt Dianna will make sure he gets here on time. You have nothing to worry about. Your recital doesn't start for another forty five minutes."

Cory said, "We need to go out and get our seats. Good luck. We will come back here and get you when it's over."

Cory and Lea gave them each another kiss on the cheek and went to sit down.

Cory and Lea got to the seats as soon as Dianna and Mark did. Mark was holding two small bouquets of flowers.

Lea said, "Thank you, Mark. We forgot all about getting flowers."

Mark told her, "It is no biggie. I thought you might not have time. I wanted the two of them to have some."

Dianna smiled and said, "The two of you already have that proud parent look on your face. That is awesome. I am sure they are going to be so cute."

Lea said, "Don't plan on it being some big production. It is just a little dance recital."

"Don't worry, Lee. I am sure it is going to be adorable. They are two and six. I doubt they are going to prodigies or anything."

"I guess we will have to see how this is going to go. I think I am more nervous than they are. They are so excited. I can see that they love to be on the stage. They love the attention."

Cory kissed Lea's head. He told her, "You are such a mom."

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Monteith. You are such a dad."

Cory smiled. "That is the best compliment you could give me. That is what I hope to be. I can't wait to see our little stars on stage. They are going to be the stars of the show."

"You realize that every dad is saying the same thing, don't you?"

"But I am the only one that is telling the truth. You know our girls are going to be the ones that everyone is watching. I love you."

Lea kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

The curtain began to rise. Cory and Lea were still chatting. Mark leaned over and said, "Will the two of you shut your traps? The thing is about to start. If you don't shut up you are going to miss your little angels you are so into bragging about."

Lea and Cory laughed as they cuddled together. They sat and watched the recital intently. They were so proud of the girls and the courage they had to get up in front of so many people and being so young.

Sophia was the middle of her group. She was the center of the production. Everything she did was right on. She didn't trip. Everything she did was great for a six year old. Cory and Lea couldn't have been happier.

Olivia on the other hand was in the background of her group. The other two year olds were dancing off from what the teacher wanted them to do. Olivia was tripping over her own feet. She fell twice, but never once did she give up. Lea and Cory were proud of her. They couldn't stop smiling at the confidence she had in herself. It made their hearts swell with joy.

* * *

><p>When the recital was over Cory and Lea went to get the girls. Cory found them. He scooped them up in his arms. He kissed each of their cheeks and said, "I am so proud of you. You are going to be amazing ballerinas some day. You are great. I am so proud of you. I am one happy daddy."<p>

Lea said, "Hey! Don't forget mommy! I am proud of the two of you, too. You were great."

Olivia smiled and said, "But I fell."

"That's okay, honey. You got back up. That is what matters. You are great. I am just so proud of the two of you. You were great. Lets get going. Uncle Mark and Aunt Dianna are waiting for us. They want to see the two of you."

Sophia said, "I'm glad you were here, mommy. It helped to see you and daddy out there. I'm glad you were in the front row."

"I wouldn't have missed it, sweetheart. Lets get out of here. Di and Mark are waiting for all of us. They want to go out to dinner with us. I think Uncle Mark has something special for the two of you."

Cory and Lea took them out to meet Dianna and Mark. Each of the girls gave Dianna a hug and thanked her for coming.

Mark got on his knees in front of the girls. He pulled the flowers out from behind him and handed a bouquet to each of them. He said, "The two of you did great. Your mommy and daddy were so proud of you. Your Aunt Di and I were, too."

Sophia giggled and said, "Thank you for coming."

Olivia said, "I love you, Uncle Marky. Glad you were here."

Mark smiled and told them, "I told you I wouldn't miss it. I don't understand all of this ballet stuff, but if you keep doing it then I'll be at all of your recitals."

Cory asked, "Who else is hungry? Lets get the little stars something to eat. I was thinking about going to The Vegan's Place. Then Lea will be happy. It is pretty good."

They all agreed and decided to go. They were all hungrier than they originally thought they were so they were willing to eat vegan.

Cory and Lea took the girls' hands and led them into the restaurant. Dianna and Mark were following behind them.

Cory and Lea weren't paying attention when they saw the first flash. Lea gasped and said, "Cory, make them stop!"

Cory pushed Olivia in Dianna's direction to protect her. He went up to the press and said, "I would appreciate it if you would leave my family and I alone. The last thing our girls need is to be bombarded by the likes of you."

The man said, "So, you are saying that they are yours?"

Cory told them, "Yes they are. Lea and I are a family with our girls. Not that it is any of your business. We are still getting to know each other and we would appreciate it if you would stay out of our way at this time. We don't need you scaring them."

"Just one picture Cory. All we are asking for is one picture of the four of you. Your fans would love to see you with your family."

"Our fans have been seeing pictures through our Twitter accounts and they know about our family. You don't need to be showing them. We are still getting to know each other and we are not ready to have the press in our face. Now if you would excuse me I am going to go have a nice dinner with my family."

Cory walked back over to Lea and the girls. He took Olivia in his arms and said, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Olivia asked, "Why are those mean people following us around and taking our pictures?"

Lea said, "Honey, your daddy and I are on TV, remember? Since we are on TV people like to take pictures of us. That means they are going to be taking pictures of you as well. We are sorry about that. I hope you won't be scared. You will always have your daddy and I. We may have to do a photo shoot some day, but your daddy and I will always be there for you."

Sophia said, "Daddy made the mean people go away."

Cory told her, "That is right. I am always going to do everything I can to protect the two of you. They may try to get in our lives, but they will never get in-between us." Sophia and Olivia both kissed Cory's cheek as they went in the restaurant to enjoy their dinner no matter what the press was doing in their lives.

* * *

><p>Lea had gone upstairs with the girls while Cory stayed downstairs with Dianna and Mark.<p>

Mark said, "Cor, you handed that so well. I would have been throwing punches. I wouldn't have been able to keep my cool like you did if they got in my face like they did."

Cory laughed and told him, "The girls were scared enough as it was. I didn't want them to see me with my fury. I would have knocked the guy out if I had the chance. He had no right to get in our faces and get their pictures without asking. They are new to all of this."

Dianna told him, "You know how they are. They don't care how we feel. They just want a story. They don't care who they hurt along the way."

Cory's cell phone rang. He said, "Excuse me for a minute."

Cory looked down to see it was his manager. He answered, "Hello?"

She said, "Have you seen Eonline?"

"No. Why?"'

"They have a picture of you, Lea, Sophia and Olivia. Then there is an article to go with it. You need to look at this."

Cory found himself clutching a fist. He said, "This is ridiculous! We just wanted a quiet day out with them. How could they do something like this? These are the days that I hate my job. I'm just trying to keep these girls comfortable and happy. Now they are scared because 'mean people' are trying to take their pictures."

"We are going to find you and Lea another bodyguard. I know how much you hate having a bodyguard, but I think it would be in your best interest right now."

"I think you are right. I would appreciate it if you would take care of this."

"Of course. You have your hands full. I'll take care of this and then I'll let you know what I come up with. I'm so sorry this happened, Cory."

"It isn't your fault. Thank you for taking care of this. I'm sure I will be getting calls from everyone else, too."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks." The two of them hung up.

Cory sat down on the couch and pounded it. He grabbed his laptop and went to Eonline. Lea came downstairs and said, "Cory Allan-Michael Monteith! What is your problem? I could hear you all the way upstairs. I'm surprised it didn't upset Livy and Sophie."

Lea sat next to Cory. He kissed her head and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I just hate when people use my family as a way to make money for themselves."

"We have each other."

Mark asked, "What does it say?"

Cory read, "Cory Monteith star of Fox's hit spinoff Glee: A New Life was seen out on the town with his wife, Lea Michele-Monteith, also a star of Glee: A New Life. Little to all of our surprise they had two little ones in tow. Are they Monteith's from another relationship or are they Michele's? Monteith would not answer any questions pertaining to the children. What we do have to say is they sure are beauties. The girls were seen in leotards and smiling as they stuck closely to the two Glee stars. Though we may not know the whole story we do know they make a very cute family."

Cory groaned. Lea said, "I can't believe this! They don't look like either of us. They just want to make this out to be a big dramatic show. It is ridiculous."

Dianna told them, "The two of you know what is going on. That is what matters."

Mark said, "Di is right. The two of you are great parents and you are doing the right thing. You handled today very well. There is no way I would have handled it like the two of you did."

Cory said, "My manager is going to find us another bodyguard or two. The girls need to be protected from stuff like this. Lee and I have been posting stuff on Twitter. I thought they kept up with stuff like that."

Lea laughed and told him, "You should see this comment. I am so glad we have fans that love us and will stand up for us."

"What does it say?"

Lea read, "How stupid are you? Lea and Cory have been posting pictures and telling cute stories about Olivia and Sophia on Twitter for weeks. Before you go and try to ruin someone's life you may want to get your facts straight. Monchele forever."

Cory smiled and kissed Lea's head. "We have the best fans in the world."

Mark and Dianna stood up. Mark said, "We will see the two of you at work in the morning. Have a good night. Thank you for letting us go to the recital."

Cory and Lea walked them to the door. Lea told him, "The girls were happy to see you there. They were really hoping you would come."

Dianna told her, "We couldn't have missed it. We will see you in the morning."

Cory and Lea went up to their room after Dianna and Mark left. They spent the evening in each other's arms and being more content than ever.


	10. Filming and A Stomach Bug?

**Thank you for all the reviews. It was unreal. I'm glad you are all liking it. So here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the favorites and alerts. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10

January 2nd, 2013

Cory and Lea were walking into the studio with the girls. Sophia didn't start school again until the next day so she was excited to spend time with everyone.

Ryan came over to them and said, "I have something special for the girls."

Cory and Lea just looked at each other and smiled as they watched the girls follow Ryan to see what he had gotten them.

By the time they caught up to them they found that the girls were sitting in mini director chairs with their names on them.

Cory said, "Ryan, you didn't have to do that."

Lea told him, "That is too nice. I can see they love them already."

Ryan replied, "It isn't a big deal. I thought they were perfect for them."

"Girls, what do you say to Ryan?"

Each of the girls gave him a hug and thanked him.

Ryan said, "Okay. The two of you are needed in costuming and makeup. I'll keep an eye out for these two. You have nothing to worry about. We have everything under control. I'm not going to lose them and I am sure they are going to be perfect angels."

Cory and Lea gave them each a kiss on the cheek. They went to get ready for their scenes.

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory came out of makeup and costuming dressed in what they were known to wear as Finn and Rachel.<p>

Olivia and Sophia laughed as they saw Lea. Sophia asked, "Mommy, why are you wearing those long socks and that sweater with a reindeer on it?"

Cory found himself suppressing a laugh. Lea said, "Ask Ryan. I don't know why Rachel's style can't grow up at least a little since we are in college now. I mean do I have to wear moose sweaters still?"

Olivia said, "Mommy, I want a sweater just like that!"

Everyone laughed.

Cory told them, "Be good. Mommy and I have to go film our scene. Livy, I am going to kiss your mommy during this scene. We don't need you yelling about me giving her cooties okay?"

Olivia giggled. "Silly daddy. Mommies and daddies don't give each other cooties."

Lea laughed and said, "That's right. Be good. We will be done in a bit."

Sophia and Olivia sat and watched Cory and Lea film. They giggled softly and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

><p>Mark came over and said, "Hey short stuffs. How are things going?"<p>

Sophia told him, "Mommy and daddy are really good."

Dianna smiled and told them, "They are, aren't you?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Do you like our new chairs? They are like yours, mommy and daddy's."

"I think I like yours better. Mine is just black. I like your pink chairs. I wish Ryan would have gotten me a pink chair like yours."

Sophia said, "You can borrow mine if you want to. I'll share with you, Aunt Di."

Dianna smiled and gave the small girl a hug. Mark and Dianna stayed with them while Cory and Lea finished their scenes for the day.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cory and Lea finished their scenes, Lea went to give Cory a kiss. Before she could she felt ill. She said, "I think I am going to be sick." She ran off the set to the closest bathroom.<p>

Olivia came running over to Cory. She asked, "Is mommy okay?"

Cory told her, "Don't worry. Mommy probably just has a stomach bug. We are going to have to take care of her tonight."

Lea came out of the bathroom. She was pale and dizzy.

Mark caught her and said, "You need to get home, Lee. Cory has the girls ready to go so that you can go straight home."

Lea looked up at him and said, "I think you are right. I don't know what came over me. I really need to be Cory and the girls. I hope I didn't scare Livy or Sophie too badly."

"They are fine. You need to get yourself home and taken care of."

Lea gave Mark a distant hug and went to find Cory and the girls.

Sophia gave Lea a hug and asked, "Are you okay mommy?"

Lea tried to smile as she said, "I'll be okay. I just have the flu. I need to go home and take a nap. Then I'll be good as new. There is no need to you and Livy to worry about me. You are just going to have to be good for daddy tonight."

Olivia came over and wrapped her arms around Lea's legs.

Cory told Lea, "Lets get you home. You don't look like you feel very well. We'll get you home and I'll take care of you. I am at your service tonight."

Lea took Cory's hand and they went home.

* * *

><p>Lea was lying on the couch. Olivia came over and asked, "Mommy feel better?"<p>

Lea smiled though she still felt sick to her stomach. She told her, "I feel better. Thank you for helping your sister and daddy. You are a good little nurse."

Sophia came in the living room with a glass of Sprite. She handed it to Lea and said, "Daddy said to bring you this. He said it will make your tummy feel better."

Lea took the glass from her and took a drink. She said, "He was right. Thanks, sweetheart. The two of you are such good little nurses. You are a big help to daddy, too. Thank you."

The two girls sat on the floor close to the couch in case Lea needed anything. All they wanted was to be there in case Lea needed something. They wanted to be a help in any way that they could.

Cory came in and sat at the end of the couch. He took Lea's hand and asked, "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

Lea looked up at him and said, "I'm feeling pretty rough, Cor. I feel better though."

"I wonder what brought all of this up. You were fine this morning."

"It is probably just a bug. I'll be over it by tomorrow or the next day. Stop worrying about me. I am going to be fine. I feel better already being here with the three of you. I can't be a wimp."

Cory laughed. "You are the furtherest thing from a wimp, Lea Michele-Monteith."

Lea looked up at him and said, "That is Lea Monteith or Mrs. Monteith to you. I'm only Michele-Monteith at work."

Cory saluted her. "Yes ma'am." The girls giggled at him.

"Hey now!"

Sophia asked, "Do you know what makes me feel better when I don't feel good, mommy?"

Lea smiled and said, "What is that, sweetheart?"

"Watching The Lion King. I bet it would make you feel better, too."

Lea told her, "I bet you are right. I think we should watch it to make me feel better. What do you think, daddy?"

Cory smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I always loved The Lion King. I think it would be good for all of us to watch."

Lea said, "I think I am going to be sick again."

Cory lifted her up and rushed her to the bathroom. He held her hair back as she got sick again. Cory didn't want to show the girls, but he was worried about Lea. There was just something that wasn't right.

When Lea was finished Cory helped her to her feet and led her back to the living room.

Sophia said, "I put the movie in. Daddy just has to hit play. I just want you to feel better, mommy."

Lea hated that she was worrying the girls. She told them, "I promise I am fine. Sometimes mommies and daddies get sick. I'll be better in a couple of days. I am just going to need you to help daddy."

Olivia said, "I love you mommy."

Lea told her, "I love you too, sweetheart. Lets watch the movie and then it is time for the two of you to go to bed. Sophie has school tomorrow."

They turned on the television and watched the movie.

* * *

><p>Lea went to lie down in bed. She was lying there when Cory came in and laid down next to her. He kissed her and said, "I wish you felt better. I hate to see you like this."<p>

Lea told him, "I promise I'll be okay. It's just a little bug. I'll be good as new soon. Thank you for putting the girls to bed and taking care of dinner tonight. I felt so useless."

"You are sick. It happens to all of us. They were out as soon as their heads hit the pillow."

Cory felt Lea's head and said, "You have a bit of a fever. I think you should stay home tomorrow. I'll get the girls ready. I'll take Sophie to school. Then Livy will come to the studio with me. You won't have anything to worry about all day tomorrow except feeling better. I'll let Ryan know where you are. Either me, Di or Mark will pick Sophia up from school."

Lea told him, "I don't want you to have to do so much. Cor, I can't put everything off on you. We are a team."

"Exactly. We are a team. I am going to take over so my teammate can get better. I don't want you wearing yourself out and taking longer to actually feel better."

"You are amazing."

"No I'm not. Now get some sleep. I want you to feel better. If you aren't better in the next couple of days I'm taking you to the doctor."

"I won't argue with you if I still feel like this."

They curled up together and fell asleep like they did every night.


	11. Super Cory

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy this. I hope you like where I take this. Thank you for the alerts and favorites. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

January 3rd, 2013

Cory quietly got out of bed. Lea was sound asleep and looked like she was comfortable. Cory went and woke the girls and started breakfast. He was going to keep to his word of making sure that everything was taken care of so Lea wouldn't have to worry.

The girls came downstairs and started to eat. Cory said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to check on mommy." He kissed each of their foreheads and went upstairs.

Cory kissed Lea's head. Lea's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and said, "Hey babe."

Cory asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach is still in knots, but I do feel some better."

"You are staying home today. The girls are dressed and they are in the kitchen eating breakfast. You'll have the house to yourself. Get better for me. The last thing I want to see is you sick and out of commotion. If you need anything call me. I'll pick it up on the way home. I'm going to bring home dinner, so don't even think about cooking."

"Have I ever told you that you are my superman?"

Cory laughed. "I can think of a few occasions. I'll call and check on you later. I am going to get the girls moving so we can get Sophie to school on time."

"I love you."

"I love you more. Feel better princess."

Lea laughed and watched Cory walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting in his car. He pulled up in front of the school and asked, "Do I need to take you inside, Sophie?"<p>

Sophia looked up at him with big eyes and asked, "Will you?"

Cory parked the car and got the girls out of his Escalade. He carried Olivia in his arms while walking with Sophia. She led him to the door of her classroom.

Cory got down on his knees and kissed the top of her head. He said, "Either me, Aunt Di or Uncle Mark will be here to pick you up outside when school is over. I love you. I'll see you later today. Have a good day and be a good girl."

Sophia opened the door to her classroom and said, "I love you daddy. Have a good day. Tell Uncle Mark and Aunt Dianna I said hi. If you talk to mommy tell her I love her, too."

Cory smiled and walked out of the school with Olivia. He got her buckled into her car seat and said, "It looks like it is just the two of us today, kiddo."

Olivia exclaimed, "Yay! Sing daddy!"

On the way to the studio, Cory and Olivia sang all the little kid songs Olivia knew with a bit of Don't Stop Believin' that she had heard the day before at the studio. Cory couldn't get over how smart and awesome his little girl was. He knew he was blessed.

* * *

><p>Cory walked in with Olivia holding his hand. Mark and Dianna came over. Mark picked Olivia up and started talking to her.<p>

Dianna asked, "How is Lee doing, Cor?"

He told her, "She was still feeling pretty rough. She hated missing work, but she wouldn't have been worth anything if she had come."

"You got Sophie to school alright?"

"Yep. It depends on who is filming when it comes time to get her, I may need you or Mark to go get her for me."

"One of us can do it if we have to. Cory, you are a great dad. You handle them so well. I don't know how you do it. There is no way I would be able to handle everything you have in the last couple of weeks."

"Where is this coming from, Di?"

"I don't know. You just needed to know."

"Thanks, Di."

They all went to get ready for filming. Ryan understood that Lea wasn't there for a good reason so they were going to film all the scenes that were without Lea.

* * *

><p>Cory was filming when it came time to get Sophia from school. Mark was waiting outside for her.<p>

Sophia exclaimed, "Uncle Mark!"

Mark scooped up the girl in his arms and kissed her cheek. He asked, "How was your day at school? Did you do anything fun? Are you ready to go to the studio for a while? Your dad and Livy will be waiting for you. Aunt Di is there, too."

Sophia told him, "In art class I made mommy a get well card. I missed you guys today."

"We missed you, too. Lets get to the studio." Before they knew what was happening flashbulbs were going off.

Mark tried to shield Sophia. A reporter came over and said, "Mark! Mark! Is she yours? Have you and Lea been hiding a love child?"

Mark got furious. He retorted, "Back off! You have no right to get in the face of a six year old. Get a life! I'm no Cory Monteith. I am not afraid to punch you in the face if I have to get my point across."

Mark rushed to his BMW with Sophia on his hip shielding her face from the attempted pictures. He was going to do anything to protect that little girl.

* * *

><p>Sophia went running in the studio with Mark following behind her. Sophia jumped in Cory's arms and gave him a long hug. He kissed his cheek.<p>

Cory asked, "What was all of that about?"

Sophia said, "The mean people got my picture again. Uncle Mark yelled at them and they left us alone."

Cory looked at Mark and said, "Thanks man."

Mark told him, "No problem. You know I would do anything for you guys. You guys are family and I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone of you."

Cory put Sophia down and said, "Go find your sister. I have a few more scenes to do and then we are going home to mommy."

Sophia went running off.

Cory told Mark, "I don't know what to do about the press. This is getting ridiculous."

Mark said, "They think Lee and I have a secret love child together now because I was picking her from school."

"I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"I don't care man. I threatened to beat them if they got in Sophie's face."

"You are the best friend."

"Nah. It's nothing."

Cory's phone started to ring playing 'Pretending'. He answered, "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

Lea was sniffling on the other end of the phone. She said, "Cory, I love you."

Cory asked, "What is the matter beautiful?"

"They found out about me leaving the studio sick yesterday. They think I am pregnant. They have pictures of Mark with Sophie. They are saying she is our love child! They are saying that if I am pregnant it is his."

"Honey, don't listen to the press. You know how they can be. We know they are ours, not biologically, but they are ours. As much as I hate it, we are going to have to be having a photo shoot or a press conference to stop this madness. I just want them to give us a little break. Sophie and Livy are still getting to know us."

"I know what you mean. We need to set up a photo shoot."

"Get your agent to call someone to set it up. We will explain it to the girls tonight. I just had to call you and let you know what was on E! now."

"Get some more rest. We will be home soon and we will take care of you."

"I can't wait for you to get home. The house has been quiet, too quiet."

"Lee, do you think you are pregnant?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know, but I don't think so."

"Okay. I just wanted to ask. I love you. I will see you soon."

"I love you, too." The two of them hung up and Cory went back to filming.

* * *

><p>Cory walked in the house with the girls. He walked in the living room and said, "Be quiet. Mommy is asleep on the couch. She needs sleep to get better. Why don't' you go to one of your rooms and play for a while, while I get dinner ready for us. The girls went upstairs to their rooms to get their favorite toys and decide what room to play in.<p>

Cory went over to the couch and sat on the end. He leaned over Lea and kissed her head. Lea opened her eyes and said, "Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

Lea told him, "I am better now than you are home. How were the girls today?"

"Sophie had a great day at school. Livy was a blast at the studio as always. We all missed you today. It just wasn't right without you."

"I should be back tomorrow."

Sophia and Olivia came in the room. Sophia said, "Sorry. I know we were supposed to go upstairs, but we wanted to see mommy. I wanted to give her what I made her today. Olivia wanted to come see her, too." Olivia shook her head yes in agreement.

Sophia gave Lea the get well card she had made her. Lea told her, "I love it. That is so sweet of you. I'm going to keep it forever."

Olivia said, "Here mommy." Olivia handed her the stuffed hippo she slept with every night.

Lea said, "I can't take pinky. She is yours."

"I sleep with pinky because she makes me feel better. She make you feel better, too."

Lea smiled. "You girls are the best. I love the two of you so much. Your daddy and I am lucky to have you. I missed all of you today. The house was too quiet."

All of them laughed. The girls sat with Lea while Cory made them dinner.

Cory carried a sleeping Lea up to bed after getting the girls to bed themselves. Lea didn't budge when they made it to the room. Cory kissed her cheek and held her while he fell asleep himself.


	12. Lea to The Rescue

**So I just pulled the next major event of this story out of my butt. I didn't know where else to go with it and this is where it ended up. I hope you all in enjoy. My mind is all jumbled with randomness because of heading back to school tomorrow. Updates aren't going to be as frequent. I'm sorry in advance. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews. Keep them coming. :)**

Chapter 12

January 4th, 2013

Les woke up and she felt a lot better. She was ready to get back to filming and work. She was ready to be back to being a mom the way she had wanted to do the day before, but she had no energy.

Lea leaned over and kissed Cory. He rolled over and groaned. He opened his eyes and said, "Babe, I'm not feeling so well."

Lea felt his forehead and said, "You are warm. I'll go get the thermometer and take your temperature. Then I need to get the girls ready."

Before Lea could make it to the bathroom to get the thermometer Olivia came in the room carrying her hippo. She said, "Mommy, me and pinky don't feel good."

Lea bent down and felt her forehead. She was hot as well. She said, "Why don't you go crawl in bed with daddy for a little while. He doesn't feel very good either. I'm going to take both of your temperatures to see what is going on. I'll be right back."

Lea went into the bathroom and when she came out she found all three of them in bed. The girls were as close to Cory as they could get. They were going in and out of sleep. Lea felt so badly for them. She knew she was the reason they were sick.

She took their temperatures and found they each had a fever. She called the school and the set to tell them that none of them would be there that day.

Olivia woke up and said, "Mommy, my tummy feels funny."

Lea knew what that meant. She scooped her up in her arms and got her to the bathroom just in time. She got sick. Lea had never felt so badly for anyone. Poor Olivia was so tiny and seeing her feel so puny was terrible on Lea.

Lea picked her up and carried her to her room. She told her, "If you need anything call me. I'll be here as soon as I can. Here is a garbage can if your tummy feels funny again. I'll bring you a Sprite after I check on daddy and Sophie."

When Lea was back in the master bedroom she found Sophia in the bed by herself. Lea asked, "Where is your daddy?"

Sophia groggily said, "Bathroom. He's getting sick."

Lea told her, "Why don't you go lay down with your sister in her room. I'll be in to check on you soon. I'll bring you each a Sprite and some toast." Sophia got out of bed and went to Olivia's room.

Cory came out of the bathroom slowly. He told her, "I know how you feel now, sweetheart. You should go to work. I can take care of the girls."

Lea sternly told him, "I don't think so, mister. You are going to get back in bed and get some rest. I am going to take care of you and the girls. It's in a mom's job description. It is going to be rough to take care of all three of you, but I am going to do it. I am going to have this under control. I am going to go downstairs and make you all some toast and bring you each a Sprite. I am so sorry I got you sick, babe."

"It isn't your fault, Lee. Stuff like this happens. This does make me a little sad though."

Lea looked at him funny and asked, "Why?"

"At first I thought you were pregnant. After the time we have had with the girls, I kind of like the idea of having a baby that looked like us. I mean I know we just got them and we are getting to know each other, but I kept dreaming about babies last night."

Lea kissed his forehead. "Sometime you will have that, Cory. We will have that, I promise. Right now would be an awful time for that to happen. I would be afraid that Sophie and Livy would think we wouldn't want them anymore."

"They would be great big sisters."

"I know. You would be an amazing daddy to another baby. Just not right now. None of us are ready for that. Livy isn't even three."

"Next month she will be. Sophie will be seven in June."

"We'll talk about this when you feel better, Cor. Right now I have you and two little girls to take care of. I don't know how I am going to do that. I can only imagine how that would be if I was pregnant. Now go lie down and let me take care of you. I'll bring you some toast in a little bit."

Lea went downstairs to make all some toast to ease their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Lea had been taking care of Cory, Sophia and Olivia all day. She was exhausted. She was just getting over being sick herself so this was more than she could handle.<p>

Lea took a tray of soup up to the girls and Cory at noon. She left the tray with the girls so they wouldn't get it on their beds.

She walked into their bedroom to find Cory lying in bed with his face covered with a pillow. She said, "Cor, you need to eat something. I have you some chicken noodle soup."

Cory sat up. Lea got a big whiff of the soup and handed it to him before running into the bathroom. She had been feeling a little nauseous, but it was the first time it led to her feeling seriously ill. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Lea came out and Cory was sitting on the end of the bed. Lea said, "What are you doing? Lay back and get some sleep. You need rest so that you will be better tomorrow."

"Lee, I know you just got sick again."

"Yeah, so? It's going around the house if you haven't noticed. We have all been sick today."

"Lee… You got sick out of the middle of nowhere. You were fine this morning."

"Things can change, Cory. I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting better so we aren't staying home again tomorrow. I know Ryan loves us, but I don't think he will let me miss three days in a row."

"Lea, you need to take care of yourself."

"I am taking care of myself, I promise. I just have to make sure that the three of you are okay."

"Ugh… Lea. I want you to feel better, too. I love you and I hate to see you sick. I can't watch you get sick multiple days in a row and not worry about you. Lee, you and the girls are my world."

Lea came across the room and said, "I love you, too. I am really going to be okay. Don't worry about me. I promise it is going to be okay. Some of it is probably stress. There is nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to work you up, babe. I think I will take that nap you were talking about." Lea kissed his head.

Lea went out in the hall and texted Dianna to ask her to do her a favor when she got done with work.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at seven. Lea opened it to see Dianna standing there with a brown bag. She said, "I got what you asked for."<p>

Lea hugged her and told her, "Thank you so much. You are a life saver. Today has been so hectic taking care of the girls and Cory. I just can't make up my mind which of them is worse to handle when they are sick."

Dianna laughed. "I am going to go with Cory. I bet the stress wasn't a help either. Lee, are you going to be alright?"

"No matter what I am going to have to be. I am a mother of two."

"What will you do if you find out you are going to be having a third?"

"I'll hit that road when I get there. Cory and the girls are asleep. They just went in to lay with him a little while ago. I should have some time to take the test and get it over with."

"Whatever happens you know Cory will be there and support you. He loves being a dad. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"You are right."

Lea took the bag and went to the bathroom. She took three tests and waited with Dianna for the results.

The three minute wait was the longest three minutes of her life.

Lea stood up to look at the test. She gasped and looked at Dianna. She couldn't believe that every test read: PREGNANT.

Dianna gave her a hug and walked out silently to give Lea some time with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lea went upstairs and found the three people that were the most important to her asleep on her bed. She didn't know what she was feeling at the time. She just decided to crawl in bed with Cory and the girls. She would tell him in the morning and figure out how they were going to go about taking care of three kids while filming movies and the sitcom. The next months were not going to be easy, but Lea knew better than to worry about them at this point.<p>

Lea fell asleep holding Olivia to her chest while Cory was asleep holding Sophia.


	13. If Anyone Can Do It, We Can

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to upload yesterday. I moved into College! Updates aren't going to be nearly as frequent now and I apologize in advance. I hope you still stick with me. Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reads. :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

January 5th, 2013

Cory woke up with all of his girls in his arms. He was feeling a lot better and was ready for his day at work. He didn't realize how much he loved his job until he wasn't able to go. He looked over to see Lea clutching Olivia to her chest like she was afraid she was going to lose her.

Cory leaned over and kissed lea's head. Lea's eyes fluttered open and then the tears started falling. Cory hated to Lea upset and he knew if they talked to she would feel better, at least he hoped that much.

Cory nudged the girls awake. He told them, "Go to your rooms and start getting ready. I'll be in to help you pick out clothes, Livy. I need to talk to mommy for a minute."

The girls gave them each a kiss. Lea felt their foreheads to make sure that their fevers were gone. Then they went off toward their rooms.

Cory closed the door and came back over to the bed. He sat down and said, "Okay. What is the matter? Lee, you don't wake up in tears for no reason."

Lea sniffled and said, "I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Lea got out of bed. She stuck out her hand and said, "Come with me."

Cory took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. She pulled something out from under the cabinets. She handed him the brown bag.

Cory opened it and took out one of the tests. He looked at it and said, "Pregnant?"

Lea looked down and said, "The other two say the same thing. Cory, what are we going to do? Olivia and Sophia are going to hate me and the new baby. I don't know what to do. Olivia and Sophia are still in a new place and we are going to be changing things for them. This shouldn't have happened. I don't know what happened. We have two little girls that need us. What is going to happen with a new baby?"

Cory took her in his arms. He said, "We are going to wait to tell them. We are going to go to the doctor first and check on the health of you and the baby. Don't worry about it. We will worry when we know that this is all true. We'll get an appointment for tomorrow. We will tell them after we know."

"Cor, the last home they were at they were taken back because they were expecting a new baby. Sophie is still upset about it. We were just starting to get around to having a schedule and being comfortable. I don't want her to hate me, Cor. I didn't mean for this to happen." The two of them started crying again.

Cory held her as close to his chest as he possibly could. "Shh… Lee, it is okay. Nothing is going to happen like that. Livy and Sophie love you like no one else. This is going to be something big for all of us if this is really happening. We are going to make this work. You know we are going to love all three of them the same. Each one of them is still our child. We are not going to send them back like the others did. We are a family already. They are Monteiths through and through."

Lea got on her tiptoes and kissed Cory full on the mouth. Cory wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. He said, "We need to go make sure they are getting ready to go."

Lea gave him a hug. She walked out of the room with him. She went to help Sophia while Cory went to help Olivia. Lea put on a happy face and got the girls ready for their day. She didn't want to change anything that they had become used to.

* * *

><p>Lea walked Sophia into school. She got down to her level and kissed her head. She said, "Have a good day. If you feel sick again call the studio and me or daddy will come get you. I love you, sweetheart. We'll see you after school. Be a good girl."<p>

Sophia gave Lea a hug and kissed her cheek. She said, "I love you, mommy. I'm going to miss you."

Lea got a little tear in her eye. "I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. We will see you later today."

"Are you okay, mommy?"

Lea put a smile on her face. "I'm going to be fine. Now get into class. Either me or daddy will be here to pick you up later."

Lea walked out to the car and she started crying. Cory put his hand on her thigh as he drove them to the studio.

Olivia said from the back seat, "No cry, mommy. I love you."

Lea turned around and said, "I'm okay, baby. I love you, too. Are you ready for a big day with mommy, daddy, Aunt Dianna and Uncle Mark?"

Olivia clapped her hands and said, "Uncle Marky!"

Cory and Lea laughed at the love she had for Mark as they drove and listened to her chatter about seeing Mark.

* * *

><p>Olivia ran from Cory and Lea right into Mark's arms as soon as they got in the studio. One of the assistants on the set brought Cory and Lea each a cup of coffee. Lea got one whiff of it and went running to the nearest bathroom after handing the cup to Cory.<p>

Dianna came over trying to make sure Olivia didn't see her get a little anxious. Dianna asked, "How is Lea? Did she tell you what is going on?"

Cory handed her the cups of coffee and said, "Get this away before she comes up. Apparently the smell is making her sick."

Dianna chuckled. "That is going to kill her if she is pregnant. We all know how much Lea loves her coffee. All of us are going to need help to make it through the next nine months of Lea without coffee."

"Hey! Don't talk about my wife that way. We are going to make an appointment for tomorrow. Do you think you could watch Sophie and Livy for us so we can see what is going on?"

Dianna told him, "Of course. Mark and I love the girls. You know I'm not going to be able to watch them without Mark being there. I mean look at him and Livy. He is in love with that little girl."

"Yeah. She loves him, too. I'm sure the girls will love to spend some time with the two of you. Lea is a mess. She is scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. We have only had the girls for a month and could be having another baby. Sophie and Livy were in a home before ours where they found out they were having another baby and sent them back to Shady Grove. Lea is afraid they will find out we are having another baby and hate her and the baby."

"The two of you would send them back like that."

"Of course not. They are our lives."

"Cor, what are you going to do if the two of you are pregnant?"

"I am going to love that baby, just like I love Sophie and Livy. I don't care that they don't look like me. I feel like they are blood."

"That makes you a great dad. If anyone can handle this, you and Lea can. You know mark and I will be there whenever you need us. I know how you were feeling about wanting to have a kid and feeling that you aren't getting any younger. There is no way I am going to be having a baby anytime soon. I love spending time with your girls."

"You would be a great mom, Di."

"Thanks, Cor."

Lea came over to them and said, "I am so sorry. Coffee has never done that to me before. Cor, I think we are going to have a lot to get used to and a lot of changes to go through in the next few months."

Cory told her, "I think you are right. If anyone can do it, we can. I love you and no matter what we are going to do this. We are going to keep Sophie and Livy. They aren't going anywhere. They are our family and that isn't going to change because we are having a baby."

Lea said, "I guess with all the excitement I forgot to take my birth control when they came. That was a stupid mistake on my part. That should have been the first thing I did when I woke up. I am so sorry, Cor. This is all my fault."

Cory held Lea's face in his hands and said, "Stop that. It was just meant to happen. It may have been a false positive and we may have nothing to worry about. I love you. I will love you, Livy, Sophie and any other babies we may have."

"I am so lucky. Lets get to work. I need to stop thinking of the possible spawn that I am carrying right now. I'm a little too freaked out."

Everyone got back to work and helped Lea keep her head on work rather than anything else.

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory took the girls to bed at eight. They sat on Olivia's bed and told the girls goodnight. They read them a bedtime story and was ready to take Sophia to her room when Olivia asked, "Sing?"<p>

Cory and Lea looked at each other and smiled. They sang a song for her. When they were finished Cory picked up Sophia who was almost asleep already. He said, "The two of you get to spend some time with Uncle Mark and Aunt Dianna tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

Cory and Lea looked down at them to see that they were already asleep. They took Sophia to her room and tucked her in before going to their own bedroom.

Lea was lying on the bed with Cory's head on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair and asked, "Cory, what are we going to do?"

Cory looked up at her and said, "We are going to make the bedroom next door into a nursery. We are going think of names. I am pretty partial to Emelia for a girl and Korbin for a boy."

Lea laughed. "You have really thought about it."

"Of course I have. Don't tell me you haven't. I know you have."

Lea smiled. "I like Layken for a girl and maybe Hudson or Kyler for a boy."

"See, I knew you would have thought about it. I love you. We are going to make this work."

"I love you, Cory. I am so lucky to have you. You are a great dad. I really don't know how we are going to handle having three kids, but I know we are going to make this work. I love that you are so caring for me and the girls."

"Of course. I love all three of you and I am going to love our little one, too. You are amazing. You are one hot momma."

Lea blushed. "You are too nice. You are one hot daddy, too. We are all lucky to have you. All three or four of us as the case may be now."

"You need to get some rest. We are going to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"You are right. Will you hold me?"

"Of course. I will always hold you, wifey. Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms as they had so many other nights, but that night was different.


	14. Four Monteiths, Plus One

**Sorry it is taking so long. It was my first day of class today. The updates aren't going to be coming nearly as fast now. I hope you still enjoy it. Keep reviewing and help me get motivation. :) Thank you for all the reviews and love. The alerts and favorites are good, too. :)**

Chapter 14

January 6th, 2013

Cory and Lea had dropped the girls off with Dianna and Mark for the day. They had an appointment at the doctor to see about Lea's health and to make sure it truly was a pregnancy and not something else.

They were sitting in the waiting room when a woman called, "Lea Monteith." Lea stood up and took Cory's hand. She led him back to the room she was led to. Cory could tell she was nervous and truthfully he was nervous himself. He was going to be there for Lea for anything she needed. He was going to be the superman that she had said he was just a couple of days earlier.

Lea said, "I love you. I am so glad you came with me."

Cory kissed the top of her head as he held her hand. "You know I wouldn't have let you come by yourself for something that is weighing on you so much. I wanted to be here to hear what the doctor has to say and to make sure that you are okay."

"That is why I love you. You are my superman. You will always be my superman."

The doctor came in and said, "Hello. I'm Doctor Lucas. What seems to be the problem?"

Lea bit her bottom lip and told him, "I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. I was hoping to come and find out for sure. We have a lot on our plate right now and if I am pregnant I want to cut back on the stress and tell our little girls."

Cory smiled and squeezed her hand. The doctor told her, "Okay. I will go ahead and get the ultrasound out. That will be able to tell you if your pregnancy tests were correct. If they were you are going to have to make an appointment with your OBGYN to check on the development and such of the baby. First off, lets see if there is a baby to be worrying about and you can go from there."

Lea cringed as the cold jell was spread across her stomach. The wand was being moved. Then they heard it. It was the most amazing and scary sound they had ever heard. It was the swooshing sound of a heartbeat. Lea was moved to tears as she thought of a baby growing inside of her.

Lea looked up at Cory who had the cutest, goofy grin on his face. He kissed her head to show her that he loved her.

Doctor Lucas told them, "Congratulations! It looks like your pregnancy tests were correct. You can get the number of an OBGYN if you don't have one from my receptionist. I have no way of telling you if their development is on task like the OBGYN can. The heartbeat sounds strong though. I would say you don't have much to worry about."

Lea told him, "I have my own. Thank you. We will be making an appointment soon. Thank you for letting us know."

Cory and Lea left the doctor's office. They went straight to Lea's OBGYN to see about the health of their baby.

Cory and Lea got back to Dianna's home at two. Cory wrapped his arm around Lea's waist and rested his hand on her stomach. Lea looked up at him and said, "Cor, you can't do that. We have to keep things good for the girls. They need our undivided attention. They are going to lose it when the baby gets here. I can't believe in eight months we are going to have a third child. I guess the night we decided to adopt something else happened."

Cory kissed her head. "It is going to be okay. We are going to tell them and it may take some time, but everyone is going to be happy. They are going to be great big sisters."

"I just don't want Sophie to hate me."

"She isn't going to hate you. They are still the biggest part of our lives just like this baby will be when they come into the world."

"You are right. I miss them. Lets take them home and tell them. I just want to get it over with. It will give them more time to get used to the idea of a baby."

"Okay. I miss our little munchkins." Cory rang Lea's doorbell.

Dianna opened the door. She gave Lea a hug. She looked into her eyes and she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. Dianna told her, "The two of you are going to be fine. I'll go get the girls. I'm sure you will want to get them home and talk to them. If you need anything let me know."

Lea told her, "We owe you for watching them."

"Don't worry about it. Mark and I had fun with them. They have had lunch. They will probably be ready for a nap. He has been running them like crazy."

Cory said, "You are a lifesaver."

"Really, it's nothing. We love the girls. We always have fun with them. Lets go get them for you."

Cory and Lea walked in Dianna's house with her. Dianna said, "Girls, guess who is here?"

The girls went running to Cory and Lea squealing. Cory picked up Sophia and Lea picked up Olivia. They kissed each of their cheeks.

Cory said, "I'm glad the two of you had a good time. We need to go home because mommy and I need to talk to you about something very important."

Mark told them, "If you ever need us to watch these cuties again let us know. We love time with the two of them. They are so great."

Lea said, "Of course. Thank you. We will see the two of you on Monday."

Cory and Lea walked into the house. Lea was carrying Olivia. Cory was holding Sophia's hand. The four of them went and sat on the couch.

Cory said, "Your mommy and I have something very important and exciting to tell you."

Sophia asked, "What? Are we getting a dog?"

Cory and Lea laughed. Lea said, "No, we aren't getting a dog. The two of you are going to be big sisters. Your daddy and I are having a baby."

Olivia looked at her and said, "Baby?"

"Yes, sweetie. There is a baby in mommy's tummy. Baby isn't going to be here for a while though."

Sophia started to cry and ran off to her room.

Lea got teary eyed herself. Cory was about to go and check on her. Lea put Olivia on his lap and said, "I really need to go take care of this one. I'll let you know if I need back up. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I have to go make this right."

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea before she went to check on Sophia.

Lea knocked on the door only to be met by silence. Lea opened the door and said, "Sophie, we need to talk."

Sophia looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. It was the saddest sight she had ever seen. Sophia told her, "You are going to send us back like the last people did. Livy and I are going to go back to that place. You and Cory will have a baby and not need us anymore. You will be happy with your baby and get rid of us."

Lea had tears in her own eyes at this point. She told Sophia, "That isn't true. Cory and I love the two of you so much. That isn't going to change. You are going to be a big sister again. The new baby is going to need you and Livy to teach them things that Cory and I can't. You are going to be a great big sister to the baby just like you are to Livy. Cory and I love the two of you more than you will ever know. We don't want you to be sad about the new baby. We want you to be happy like we are. It is going to take some getting used to for all of us, but we can do it because we have each other."

Sophia looked up at her and said, "I don't want you to forget about us. You and daddy are the best. Livy and I never had a mommy and daddy before we had you. I don't want you to send us back."

"We will never send you back! You are Monteiths and you will always be Monteiths. I want you to realize that we are always going to love you. What do you think if just me and you go out tomorrow? We will do whatever you want. The two of us don't spend enough time together. Sophie, I love you. I really, really do. I don't want you to ever think I don't. This new baby is going to need a lot of attention and love, but that doesn't mean that Cory and I are going to forget about you and Livy. We are going to need your help."

Sophie said, "Just me and you?"

"Yep. Just the two of us. It is normally the four of us and your daddy and I have had a lot of time with Livy because you have been in school. Tomorrow it is just going to be a mommy/Sophie day. You can pick whatever you want to do and we'll do it."

Sophie gave Lea a hug. "Yay! I have missed you, mommy. Please don't send me back there."

"Never. We love you way too much. You are my little ballerina and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you, Sophie. Lets go back to daddy and Livy. I promise you don't have to worry about your daddy and I sending you back. We may not have a lot of time once that baby gets here, but we will always make time for the two of you."

The two of them walked downstairs to where Cory and Olivia were still sitting on the couch.

Cory was holding Olivia and asked, "How are the two of you doing? Is everything okay now?"

Olivia said, "No sad, sissy. We gonna have a baby."

The three of them laughed. Sophia said, "We are going to be big sisters!"

Olivia and Sophia giggled.

Cory brought Lea down to sit next to him. He said, "I sure do love to see all my girls happy. We are going to be okay. We are just going to have a baby around to love. It is still going to be the four of us. We are just going to add to our party."

Cory started tickling the girls until they were laughing so hard they were gasping for air. Lea watched as Cory exhibited his wonderful fathering.

Cory had just put the girls to bed. He laid down in bed next to Lea and asked, "How are you feeling, momma? Our little one isn't playing havoc on you right now are they? If they are, I'm going to ground them."

Lea giggled. "You are adorable. You are such a great dad. I know it is going to be hard to have another baby, but we are going to be able to make it work. I love you."

Cory smiled and said, "I love you and baby, too."

Lea looked down at her stomach and said, "We love daddy too, don't we baby?"

Cory slid down on the bed and stopped right above Lea's stomach. He raised her shirt a little and planted a kiss right about her belly button. He said, "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. We are going to have so much fun when you get here. You are going to be so loved. Your mommy and I love you. You are going to have two big sisters to get in trouble with, too. The three of you are going to be great together. You are going to have a special relationship. I want you to always know that your mommy and daddy love you."

Lea smiled and said, "Baby, we are lucky to have your daddy. You weren't planned, but you are so loved already. I love you so much. I can't wait to feel you start moving and growing in my tummy. I really can't wait for you to get here. We just have about eight months or less. You were definitely a pleasant surprise. I love you so much. I feel like I already know you already."

Cory planted kisses on Lea's stomach as she giggled. She couldn't wait to see Cory act the way he did with Olivia and Sophia with the new baby. Lea spent the time she remained awake talking to Cory about the new baby and talking to the baby when Cory wasn't. The two of them were happier than they could ever imagine to be adding another child to the Monteith family.


	15. Lea and Sophie Go To Hollywood

**Sorry for the wait. The wifi at school sucks sometimes, but it gave me more time to catch up. I hope you enjoy and are still interested in the story. Please review. I could use a few ideas. I'm started to get at a block. :( Thank you for reading and alerting. :)**

Chapter 15

January 7th, 2013

Lea woke up abruptly and made a dash to the bathroom. She soon began to lose all contents of her stomach. One thing she did know for sure: she was not going to enjoy morning sickness at all. She was having a hard time picturing herself waking up like this at least for the next two months, maybe more. She just wanted to skip ahead in time.

Cory came in and crouched next to her rubbing comforting circles on her back as he held her hair back with one hand. He told her, "I love you so much, Lea. I love you so much. I'm so sorry you are going through this. I hate to see you like this."

Lea got tears in her eyes and said, "I would do anything for you and our baby, Cory. I hate getting sick, but I know seeing this baby that looks like you will be so worth it. I know they are going to be beautiful. I'm just so scared."

"Are you sure you are going to be able to make it to go shopping with Sophie today?"

Lea got up and brushed her teeth. She told him, "No matter what I have to be able to go out with her. I haven't spent any time alone with her. I think she needs this. Cor, we both need to have some alone time with each of the girls before the baby gets here. They have to realize we love them and are still going to love them when the baby gets here."

"Lee, you need to rest some."

"I am fine. Stop worrying about me, babe. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I love that you are so sweet. You and Livy need to do something today, too. You need to have a day with Sophie soon, too."

"You are right. Lea, the next eight months are going to be huge. We are going to have so much going on and our lives are going to change so much. I just can't believe we are going to have a baby. I know we didn't plan it, but I know it is happening for a reason."

Lea kissed Cory and said, "I hope we have a boy. I want to have a little Cory Monteith running around and keeping us on our toes. We have our girls. I want to give you a boy."

Cory laughed. "I love being surrounded by girls and you know it. It wouldn't bother me if we had a girl. It would be cool not to be so outnumbered."

Lea smiled. "I need to get ready and make sure Sophie is ready. I am sure it is going to be a long day. I can't wait to see what she wants to do. She is our little girly girl and it is so much fun."

"The two of you will have a good time. Livy and I will have to do something fun, too. Then tomorrow I want a day with Sophie. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her and I miss it. She is a wonderful little girl."

"I think you have a plan."

The two of them went on to get ready for their days that were sure to interesting and full of excitement for everyone.

* * *

><p>Lea and Sophia were walking the streets of Hollywood. Sophia had wanted to see the Hollywood walk of fame as her day. Lea loved that she was practically a mini version of herself though they shared none of the same genes.<p>

Lea and Sophia walked into a small pizza parlor. They got seated and Lea asked, "How are you liking your day so far, Sophie?"

Sophia told her, "I'm having so much fun, mommy. I love spending time with you."

"You get a day with your daddy tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

"Really?"

"Yep. I don't know what he will have planned for you, but I'm sure it is going to be fun. You know how daddy is."

"Mommy, do you think we will see anyone famous?"

Lea laughed. "Honey, you see people on tv all the time, remember?"

"Yeah, but you and daddy don't let me watch a lot of Glee. I just know them because you work with them. It would be cool to meet Selena Gomez, Victoria Justice or someone like that."

"Your daddy is the one that knows Selena, remember? I'm sure you will get to meet them at some point. Your daddy and I always go to the kids choice awards and people are there all the time. Next time you will get to go with us and we will make sure you meet people. What do you think about that?"

Sophia smiled. "Yay! I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. So, are you liking the idea of being a big sister again any more? You made mommy sad yesterday. I don't want you to be upset because of the new baby. Your daddy and I are going to love all three of you so much. We are going to be a big happy family. Nothing is going to change that."

Sophia kind of hung her head. "I don't know. I just don't want you and daddy to forget about us."

"We could never forget about you. The baby is going to need a lot of attention, but everything is going to be okay. You are going to get to spend more time with Uncle Mark and Aunt Dianna. I'm sure they will do things with you that daddy and I may not be able to do when the baby gets here."

"But I want to do things with you and daddy."

"We will still be able to do things. We just won't be able to do all the things we used to. Do you want a little brother or another little sister?"

"I want a brother. I already have a sister. I don' t need another one."

Lea laughed. "I'm hoping you have a brother, too. We are still going to love the baby if it is a girl, aren't we?"

Sophie sighed. "Yeah. I guess. I just really want a brother. Livy can get pretty annoying sometimes."

Lea smiled. "That is the job of younger siblings. No matter if thye are a boy or girl, they may get on your nerves sometimes."

"Yeah. When will the baby be out of your belly?"

"It is going to be the four of us for a while longer."

"Okay."

The two of them ate the cheese pizza that they ordered.

* * *

><p>Cory and Olivia were walking the park. Cory was holding Olivia as he asked, "What do you think about being a big sister, Livy?'<p>

Olivia clapped her hands and said, "Yay! Baby!"

Cory laughed and kissed her cheek. "That is how daddy feels, too. You are going to be a good big sister."

"Like Sophie?"

Cory smiled. "Just like Sophie. The two of you are going to be great big sisters to your little brother or sister."

"Where is baby?"

"The baby is in your mommy's belly. We still have a while until we get to meet them. Until then we have to get to get ready for them. Are you going to help us pick out things for the new baby?"

"Yeah. I help with baby."

"You are going to be a huge help to me and your mommy. Your little brother or sister is going to love you. Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Bubby!"

Cory laughed. "I kind of hope you have a brother, too."

"Swing daddy!"

Cory smiled and kissed her cheek again. He loved his little girl. She was so happy and carefree. He wished he could learn a few things from her himself. He put her on his shoulders and took her over to the swingset. He never would have thought two months ago that he would be so happy to be spending the day in the park with a two foot little girl, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Lea and Sophia were about to head home when Sophia looked up. She tugged on Lea's arm and said, "Mommy, look! It's Big Time Rush!"<p>

Lea looked up and thought she recognized them from the television show that Sophia had recently become addicted to. Lea said, "Well, lets go see if we can talk to them and get your picture with them. Then I'll put it on Twitter. I know your daddy is going to be jealous he missed this." Lea knew that wasn't true. Cory wouldn't have known them if he passed them in the street.

Lea walked over to them and said, "I am so sorry to bother you, but my daughter is a huge fan. She was hoping she could get a picture with you."

The guys smiled and then Carlos said, "Of course. Wait a minute! You're Lea Michele!"

Lea laughed and told him, "It's Monteith now, actually. It is very nice to meet all of you."

Each of the guys went to take a separate picture with Sophia before taking a picture with her all together. Lea took pictures with them in return.

Kendall got down on Sophia's level and asked, "Who is your favorite? We are dying to know."

Sophia blushed and said, "Kendall."

Logan asked, "Why Kendall?"

Sophia blushed deeper. "He's cute." Lea giggled as the girl tried to hide behind her.

James said, "That isn't the first time all of us have heard that before. It was nice to meet you, Sophie. We have signed pictures. Can you give one to your sister when you get home?"

Sophia eagerly hugged each of them after promising to give an autograph to Olivia.

* * *

><p>Lea and Sophia got home at eight to find Cory holding a sleeping Olivia as he watched the Cunucks game.<p>

Sophia ran over to him. He quickly held his mouth and said, "Shh… Your sister is sleeping."

Sophia whispered, "Mommy and I met famous people today."

Cory laughed. "Do you realize that you live with two famous people, sweetheart?"

"But I know who these guys are. You and mommy are my mommy and daddy. You don't let me watch all of Glee, but I can watch all of Big Time Rush. She took pictures with me and signed stuff for me and Livy."

"That is awesome, Sophie. I hope you are ready for a good day with daddy tomorrow. I have missed seeing you every day since you started school. I can't wait for a day with my big girl."

Sophia kissed him on the cheek.

Lea came over and sat with them on the couch. Cory moved and it woke Olivia. Olivia looked up and said, "Mommy! Sissy! We want boy!"

Lea looked at Cory with a look of confusion. She asked Cory, "What does that mean?"

Cory laughed and told her, "She wants a brother."

Lea said, "Oh, you want a brother."

Olivia eagerly shook her head yes exclaiming, "Bubby! Bubby!"

Cory and Lea laughed as they spent time with their girls.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were getting in bed. Cory said, "I'm afraid your day is going to one up mine for Sophie."<p>

Lea asked as she rubbed circles on her stomach without thinking, "What are you talking about?"

"Selena is going to be in town this weekend. I have it set up for us to meet up with her. I know how much Sophie wanted to meet her and I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"She is going to love that, Cor. You are going to be her favorite person in the world for getting her to meet Selena."

"I don't know. She had a good time with you today. How is she handling the baby news now?"

"She seems some better. She is still worried that we are going to forget about her."

"That is never going to happen."

"You and I know that, but she is a little girl. She needs lots of attention to know that she is loved. She is going to be alright once the baby is here and she realizes that we have more than enough love for her, Livy and baby."

"I'm sure you are right. All of us are going to have things to get used to, but we are all going to be okay. I just wish we were over the morning sickness. I hate seeing you so ill in the morning."

"It will be over sooner than you think, if I'm lucky. I just can't wait to feel baby growing and moving. All of this is worth it. Cor, we are going to have a baby!"

Cory laughed. "I know babe. You are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I am so glad our parents were so excited when we told them. Ryan took it rather well, as well. I think it was truly meant to happen. I know it seems that it wasn't a good time for this to happen, but I can't wait to see our baby."

Lea smiled. "I can't wait to see you holding our baby."

"We have to worry about the girls right now, first and foremost. You have to take care of yourself, but until we know what we are having and can decorate a nursery it is going to be all about the girls."

"I agree. Cor, I really hope we have a boy that is just like you, my Canadian giant."

Cory smiled his trademark smile. "I would like a boy, but I can't say that I would be terribly upset if we had a little girl that looked just like you."

Lea giggled. "You are so adorable."

"Curl up in my arms Mama Monteith. You need to get some rest to carry my baby."

Lea snorted in laughter. "Alright daddy. Promise not to leave me."

"Never in a million years. I would be crazy to leave you." The two of them shared a kiss and curled up in each other's arms.


	16. Dreams Come True

**I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the support and sticking with this. I don't know how much is left. I'm running out of ideas and I don't want it to turn into my other stories by using all the same. Thank you for the faves and alerts. reviews are always welcome with ideas and love. :)**

Chapter 16

January 8th, 2013

Cory and Sophia were walking the streets of LA. Sophia asked, "Daddy, where are you taking me?"

Cory laughed and said, "If I told you it would ruin the surprise. You will find out soon. You know if it is daddy it is going to be awesome."

Sophia giggle as they continued to walk down the street. Cory had Sophia on his shoulders. He loved any time he got to have with his girls, especially when he had them laughing and smiling."

Cory was walking into building that was disguised. Selena was recording and she always recorded in a small and plain looking studio so the press would stay away.

When Cory opened the door he couldn't get the smile off his face. He couldn't wait for the reaction Sophia was going to have when she saw Selena. He felt like a super hero.

A bodyguard was standing outside the first door. Cory walked up to him and said, "Cory and Sophia Monteith. We are here to see a friend of mine." Cory had told Selena that this was going to be a big surprise for Sophia. The man ushered them through the door. Cory took Sophia off his shoulders and held her to his chest.

They walked in the room and Sophia gasped when she saw Selena. Cory and Selena both laughed at her excitement.

Sophia said, "Oh my gosh. You are my favorite."

Selena laughed and got down to Sophia's level. She said, "That is what your daddy told me. He wanted to surprise you."

Sophia looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

Cory told her, "Anytime honey. I told you that you would like your surprise."

Selena said, "I hear you are going to be a big sister again."

Sophia told her, "Yeah. Mommy and daddy said they are still going to love me even when the baby gets here."

"Of course they will. Mommies and daddies always love all of their kids. You have nothing to worry about. Your mommy and daddy love you very much and that isn't going to change. You are going to love having another little brother or sister. At first it isn't what you think it might be, but before you know it you will get to teach them things and they will be a lot of fun."

"Really?"

"Yep. Babies are cool. They cry a lot sometimes, but when they aren't crying they are a ton of fun."

Cory looked at Selena and mouthed, "Thank you." Selena just shook her head yes.

Selena asked, "Sophie, what do you think about listening to me record? I thought you might like that."

Sophia got a huge smile on her face. "Yay!" Cory and Selena laughed and went into the studio.

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna were with Olivia at the zoo. They were pushing her in her stroller. Dianna asked, "Are you ready for all of this? You are going to have a seven, three and newborn by the end of this year."<p>

Lea laughed and told her, "I really am ready for it. The girls are so good and I can only imagine how wonderful little Cory will be."

Dianna laughed at her. "You guys are just too cheesy. You two are going to be great parents of three. I can't wiat to see the little Monchele baby."

"I really hope we get a boy. I know Cory loves the girls, but I can tell he wants a boy."

"I know, Cor. He is going to be happy with whatever you have. He loves those girls more than anything. I can see him being happy with another girl."

"I know you are right. I kind of want a boy. I think the world needs more guys just like Cory. I hope the next generation gets a Cory."

"That is the cutest thing I have ever heard. The two of you are perfect for each other."

Olivia said, "Mommy, llamas!"

Lea and Dianna laughed. Lea said, "That's right honey."

"They are daddy's favorite."

"Yes they are. When we get home tonight we will have to tell him all about the llamas, huh?"

"Uncle Marky?"

Dianna crouched down and said, "He is at home, remember? I'm sure we will come over and see you tonight. He misses you."

"Miss him."

Lea said, "What about daddy and Sophie? Miss them?"

"Miss daddy and sissy."

"Okay. I just had to make sure. We miss daddy and sissy, huh?"

The three of them saw the other animals and soon got ready to head home.

* * *

><p>Lea, Dianna and Olivia got home and started to cook dinner. They weren't sure if Cory and Sophia would have eaten or not.<p>

Cory and Sophia came in the house. Sophia came running over to Dianna and Lea. She said, "Daddy got me Selena."

They all laughed. She was so excited. They knew what she meant.

Lea told her, "That is awesome, sweetheart. I take it you had a good day."

"Yeah! Daddy has Selena's number. She said she would call and see us again!"

Dianna said, "That is so cool, Soph. It sounds like you had a huge day."

Mark came walking in the house and asked, "Is dinner ready yet?"

The two girls went running over to Mark. Cory said, "Dude, the last time I checked this is my house."

The girls just rolled their eyes. Lea said, "Cory, be nice. You know they are welcome to come in whenever they want to."

Cory walked over and kissed her head. He said, "I'm just kidding, babe. Mark knows that."

"Cor, I don't know how understanding of the jokes I will be now. You will have to be patient with me."

"Of course. You are carrying my spawn. I will always be here for you. That is never going to change. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Mark said, "Come on. There are kids in the room. Watch yourselves."

All the adults laughed. Mark knew how to make a crowd erupt into laughter no matter what was happening.

* * *

><p>Cory said, "Okay, it is all girls under the age of seven to go to bed."<p>

Olivia looked up and asked, "Can Uncle Marky read us our bedtime story tonight."

Lea said, "That is something you are going to have to ask him, little girl."

Olivia asked, "Please Uncle Marky. Please. I promise I will go to sleep right after and not go to mommy and daddy's room too early in the morning. They can have their kissy time and everything."

They all laughed at her tiny little innocence. She was so precious

Mark told her, "How could I say no to that. Lets get you girls to sleep. What do you think about Aunt Dianna helping us?"

The girls squealed and went up the stairs with the two of them.

Dianna came downstairs and asked Lea, "Can I talk to you a second?"

Lea got up after giving Cory a quick peck on the lips. Lea and Dianna walked into one of the guest rooms. She asked, "What is going on?"

"I want to have babies with Mark. Seeing the way he is with your girls is amazing. He is going to be a great daddy. I want to be a mommy. I really want to get married and have kids. I'm not getting any younger and I have things going for me. I haven't been with Mark long, but I love him. I know that I can spend the rest of my life with him and have no regrets. I really love him."

"Why are you telling me tthis? You should be telling him this. I know he loves you and feels the same way aobut you. He is going to be a great dad some day. The two of you are perfect for each other. You really need to tell him what you just told me. I expect to be a witness at this wedding. I know the two fo you are going to be together forever."

Dianna laughed. "You have that preggo happy ending thing going on."

"What?"

"You automaticially think everyone is going to have a happy ending."

"Yeah. Well, I do. I know you and Mark. You are so much like Cory and I."

"I guess you are right. I get all mushy around Mark. I never expect it, ubt it just happens. Then I see him with those girls and I get even mushier."

Lea laughed. "Happiness fits you well, Di. Don't let it go."

"You are right. I can't let him go."

Cory and Mark were sitting in the living room while the girls were talking. Mark asked, "What do you think they are talking about?"

Cory told him, "You and Di. I know those girls."

"Us?"

"Yes. I saw the look in Di's eyes. She is in love with you more than you know. She is so easy ot see right through. I don't know how you don't see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Di is crazy in love with you. She wants to marry you. I just know it. And I know you want to marry her, too. I see the way you look at my kids. You want to marry her and have babies."

"I would get her pregnant right now if I could. Cor, I want to be a dad so bad. I guess I have baby fever or whatever that is. You know what I mean. I just want to be someone's dad. Your girls are amazing and I just want someone to call me daddy. I am so jealous of you, man. You have a great girl, two precious daughters and a baby on the way."

"I'm one lucky fella. I'm really lucky in everything in my life. I wouldn't change a thing. Mark, you have to let Di know how you feel. I bet you anything she feels the same way. You know how I am with the ladies. I live with three of them. Ladies is another language I have become fluent in."

Mark laughed and reached in his pocket. He said, "So you think it would be the right time to give her this?"

Cory slapped him on the back. "Dude, that is awesome. You are almost in the married club."

"I just can't wiat to be in the daddy club. Cor, I got the baby fever bad."

Cory laughed. "You know where that got me man. Now I sit in my living room ready for bed at eight after watching Cinderella and going to the zoo. I wouldn't change a thing about it. I have two of the best kids in the world. I wouldn't change a thing about them. They are adorable and so happy. They are singers and dancers. If I didn't know any better I would swear they were my biological kids."

"Their personalities are so similar to you and Lea. It is unreal."

"I know what you mean. Mark, when you have kids you are going to be great at it. You won't care that you are going to bed at nine. The first time you get puked on you won't care as long as your kid starts to feel better."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you try out the diaper scene. You got lucky that these two already were potty trained."

Cory laughed. "That is going to be an experience. I'm ready for it. I really hope I get my boy. I just keep picturing a little Hudson Allan Korbin Monteith in my arms. I would be perfectly fine with a Layken Emelia Michele Monteith, too. I'm not going to be picky. I just want the baby healthy and everything thing to go smoothly for Lea."

Lea came in and sat on Cory's lap. She said, "Cory, I love tthose names. Can we use them for the baby? We will have a name for them no matter what the gender is."

"I would love that."

Dianna went over to Mark and sat on his lap. Dianna said, "Mark, I have something I have to tell you. I don't want to freak you out, but I love you."

Mark held his finger to her lips and said, "Stop right there. Before you go on there is something I want to tell you too. I love you so much. There is no one in the world I would rather be with than you. You are great. I just can't see myself with anyone other than you. Dianna Agron, I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone else. You are my world. I can't picture life with anyone else. I want you to be my wife. I want to have one of those sappy lives that everyone talks about married people having. I want to have blonde haired, beautiful babies with you. II want to go through all of that stuff with you. Dianna, will you marry me? This wasn't the way I was going to ask you, but I figured there was no where better to ask than in the company of our best friends and the people I know will be there for us forever."

Dianna had tears rolling down her cheeks. She said, "Of course! Yes!" Mark put the ring on her finger and gave her a long kiss.

While they were kissing Lea started crying she said, "Why would you do that in front of a hormonal pregnant woman."

The other three in the room laughed.

Cory asked, "When do you think you are going to tie the knot?"

Dianna looked at Mark and said, "What about tomorrow after work?"

Mark smiled. "I couldn't have picked a better day. I want to be with you more than anything. The sooner, the better. The two of you will be there, right?"

Lea asked, "What kind of question is that? Of course we will be. There is no way we would miss it."

The four of them spent the rest of the night talking about the baby and the wedding. Mark and Dianna didn't care that they were getting married quickly at city hall. All that mattered was they had each other and they knew they always would. Cory and Lea couldn't have been happier for the two of them if they wanted to be. Cory held Lea with his arms wrapped around resting on her stomach holding his child.


	17. Birthday Party

**Woah, what is this? Why yes it is another update. Thanks to the long weekend I have actually had time to write. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for all the support and love. I feel like people aren't as into it as they were. Thank you to those that are still out there reading this. I would really appreciate a review just to know if I should keep going. Thanks for those that constantly review to tell me what they think. It helps so much to keep me going.**

Chapter 17

February 14th, 2013

It was Olivia's birthday. Cory and Lea had planned a party for her that included a bounce house and kids everywhere. Lea had been working so hard to make things perfect for the day. It was the first birthday Olivia would have with them and she just wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Lea was putting up final decorations when Cory came up behind her. He kissed her cheek and put his hands on her stomach. He said, "Calm down, momma. Everything is perfect. She is going to love it. You know she loves her princesses. You are a master party planner. She is going to have a great day. You need to relax. I don't want you to stress baby out. They still need to cook for another six months before they can come out."

Lea playfully slapped him. "Cory Alan-Michael Monteith! Don't talk about our child like they are a piece of meat."

Cory kissed her full on the mouth. "I love you and baby. I just want you to relax. I don't want anything to happen to the two of you. I just want you to stay healthy for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You aren't going to have to find out. We are going to be just fine. I haven't had morning sickness for a few days and it is pretty exciting. I have actually been able to keep things down. That is a great feeling."

Cory laughed. "You are so adorable. Lets get the last of these things set up before everyone starts getting here. I can't believe what kids are coming. It is unreal that so many famous kids are going to be here. I'm so glad Gwyneth is bringing her kids. I have missed her."

Lea smiled. "I'm glad she is coming, too. I just wish there was some way she could show up on the spinoff. She is so much fun to work with."

"That would be awesome. We need to talk to Ryan about that."

"We should. So, when do you think Dianna and Mark will tell us they are pregnant?"

Cory said, "I am going to say the next month or so. The two of them have baby fever bad. They are going to be great parents. It would be awesome if our new baby had a baby their age to play with. It would be even better if it was Dianna and Mark's."

Lea got on her tiptoes and kissed Cory. Then Cory got on a level with her stomach and said, "Okay baby. You need to be nice to your mommy today. Today is your big sissy's birthday and we want her day to be special. Don't make mommy sick so that she can enjoy the day as well. All of us can't wait to meet you. It isn't fair that we have another six months before we do. I just hope it goes quickly."

Lea giggled. She loved it when Cory talked to the baby. She knew he was going to be great with this baby just like he was with Sophia and Olivia. The two of them finished decorating and then got the girls ready for the party.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were standing watching all of the kids play. Olivia was having such a good time at her party and it was making their hearts swell. Olivia was making friends and it was such a good thing to see.<p>

Sophia came over to Cory and Lea. She asked, "Mommy, daddy, can Violet come over and play more?"

Violet was the oldest daughter of Ben Affleck and Jennifer Garner. Recently she had become a good friend to Sophia. Lea said, "I don't see why not. I'll talk to her mommy and we will figure something out."

The two girls smiled and went off to play again.

Jennifer came over and told Lea, "It looks like we have a play date to set up soon. The girls love your girls. It would be great for the four of them to get together to play. It is hard to keep them occupied lately. I love any chance to have play dates and those kind of things since this baby is really taking away my energy."

Lea laughed and said, "I agree. Pregnancy is a whole new thing for me. I'm not sure how this is going to go the rest of the time. We really need to have the girls get together. I would love to talk to you and pick your brain about infant and pregnancy things. Cory and I have no idea what we are going to do with a baby. Sophie and Livy were potty trained and talking by the time we got them."

Jennifer laughed. "I would really like that. What about next Saturday? We are going to have to do it more than once. I love any chance I get to talk to adults. I love my girls, but I still need some adult time."

"I fully agree."

"This is a great party. The two of you sure know how to do it for not being parents very long. What you have done for these girls in heroic."

"When Cory and I met them we knew they were special. We weren't expecting to find out that I was pregnant, but I don't think I would change anything. I love the girls and I know I am going to love the new baby, too. It is going to be a handful, but I know it is going to be okay. I have the best support system anyone could ever hope to have. I don't know what I would do without Cory and all that he does for me."

"The two of you are so good for each other. You have the perfect little family. I can't wait to get to know you better. Ben and I love your show. When our agents said that we needed to meet you I got really excited."

Lea laughed. "That is not something I ever expected. I love Pearl Harbor. I kept finding myself hoping that they would have a story line for the two of you in that movie."

Jennifer laughed. "Thanks. I better go check on Seraphina. It is give me a call and we will set things up for Saturday. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks so much, Jen."

Lea turned to look at Cory and said, "Oh my gosh! I just had a conversation with Jennifer Garner and we are going to have a play date for the girls. Cor, this is so unreal."

Cory laughed. "You are so cute."

Olivia came over and jumped in Cory's arms. She was wearing her favorite pink princess dress. Cory asked, "How is your day, birthday princess?"

Olivia asked, "Where is Uncle Marky?"

Lea told her, "I don't know sweetheart, but I bet he will be here soon. There is no way he would ever miss your birthday. He loves you way too much for that. He will be here soon. Go play with Seraphina and Apple."

Cory said, "Mommy is right. Uncle Mark will be here soon. Go have fun at your party, princess."

Olivia jumped out of his arms and went to play with Seraphina and Apple.

Cory told Lea, "You have to promise me that when we have this baby you will not have us name them after a fruit or flower. All of these Hollywood baby names are kind of ridiculous. I am no real life Finn Hudson. I don't want our child to be named drizzle or something stupid like that."

Lea chuckled. "You have my word. I love Gwyneth, but what in the world were they thinking when they named their baby apple. She is so adorable though."

"I don't know. "I really like the names you were talking to Mark about a month ago. I love the names Hudson and Layken. I mean Glee brought us together and I think Hudson is a cute and different name for a baby. It isn't outrageous like some of the names out there. Layken is different, but it is cute. You don't hear it very often."

"I was hoping you would like those names. I wonder where Mark and Di are. If they miss Olivia's birthday I don't know what I will do. She will be devastated because she loves him so much."

"I am sure they will be here. The two of them wouldn't miss it. They know how important today is to Livy. They may be late, but they won't miss it. All the other Glee people are here. I know they will be here, too."

Just then Lea looked up and saw Dianna and Mark coming at them. Mark stopped to hug Olivia and ask her about the party so far.

Dianna gave Lea a hug and said, "I am so, so sorry we are late. It is all my fault."

Lea asked, "Are you okay? What is going on?"

Dianna smiled as she looked over her shoulder to Mark who was holding Olivia while he tickled her and made her laugh.

Dianna told her, "I'm two months pregnant. I was at the doctor. I hadn't been feeling well for a few days. It turns out that Mark was going to get the baby he wanted ever if we didn't get married. I couldn't have a better husband. He treats me so well and I know he is going to be a great daddy to our little baby."

Lea squealed and wrapped her arms around Dianna. The two of them were so excited. They were practically at the same point in their pregnancy and they would be able to go through it together.

Cory went over to Mark and said, "I hear congrats are in order."

Mark had a huge smile on his face. He said, "Dude, I just can't stop smiling. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I'm married to a great girl and now we are having a baby. It is unreal to think that I am going to be someone's dad, but I am so ready for it. I just can't wait to hold that little baby in my arms and know that I helped create them."

"You are going to be a great dad, Mark."

"Thanks man." The two of them went on to the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory were sitting on the couch after putting the girls to bed. Lea had her head rested on Cory's shoulder. She told him, "I love our life. We are so blessed. I am so happy for Mark and Di. They are going to be such great parents. The two of them are so happy."<p>

"I'm happy for them, too. Maybe they will have a girl and we will get our boy. I just have a feeling it is a boy."

Lea smiled. "I think you are right. I have the same feeling. I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling that we are having a boy. I just want to have our boy. Are we going to be done after this one?"

Cory told her, "I really don't know. It depends on how things go after this one. I thought we would have two or four kids, but it all depends on how we do with three kids and if we think we can go through having another. You are the one that is going to be pushing the baby out of your body. I think I am going to leave it up to you if we have a baby number four or not."

"We have plenty of time to think about this one. Right now it is just going to be us, Sophie, Livy and baby. I am perfectly happy."

Cory kissed her head. "Come here, wifey. I want to hold you." The two of them cuddled on the couch until they were ready to go to bed for the night.


	18. Gender and A Visiter

**Thank you for all of the reviews. It helps in the inspiration. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am. I love all the reads, faves and alerts also. I hope you still enjoy this. :)**

Chapter 18

April 8th, 2013

Lea woke up and started bouncing on the bed to wake Cory. She felt like a little kid. She was so excited. The day was finally there that they were going to find out the gender of their baby. They both believed that it was a boy, but they were about to find out for sure. Lea couldn't wait to see the ultrasounds and know what they were having.

Cory groaned and said, "Lee, what are you doing?"

Lea put her hand on her stomach and said, "Wake up daddy! We find out what baby is today!"

Cory laughed. "You are acting like Sophie and Livy on Christmas."

"This is like my own version of Christmas. We find out what the baby is today. Cory we only have four more months left!"

"I'm glad we decided to take the girls with us to find out. I really can't wait to have dinner with Mark and Di to tell them tonight."

"I'm glad we are going to get to do this together. I can't wait to see the girls' faces when they see the baby. They keep asking about the baby and I can't wait for them to see them today."

"I know what you mean. I'm pretty excited about seeing the baby as well."

Cory leaned down and kissed Lea's stomach. He said, "Hi baby. It's daddy again. We are looking forward to seeing you today and finding out what you are. I hope you aren't shy. We really want to know what you are. The last four months not knowing what you are has been hard enough. You should let us know what you are today. Your sisters are going to get to see you for the first time today so today is really special. We can't wait until you are here."

Lea smiled and said, "Hi baby. It's mommy. We can't wait to find out what you are today. Then we are going to start working on your room and buying you things. Your sisters are getting excited to meet you. So are your daddy and I. Mommy loves you so much baby. You are going to be so lucky. You are going to have two big sisters that love you very much. Both of us love you very much, too."

Cory and Lea got up to get dressed. They were ready to start their day.

* * *

><p>Lea, Cory, Sophia and Olivia were walking into the doctor's office. Sophia was clinging closely to Lea just like she had for the months before. She was handling the pregnancy better than she had, but she was still not fully happy about it.<p>

Cory asked the girls, "Are you ready to find out if you are having a brother or sister?"

Olivia started to giggle and exclaimed, "Yay!"

Sophia told them, "I want a brother."

Lea said, "I know you do. We will just have to see. This isn't something we can decide. Maybe you will get to have a brother. I hope you have a brother, but if you have a sister we are going to love her just the same."

They got called back to the room. Cory sat off to the side with the girls on his lap. He was so happy to be with the three girls that meant the most to him. He didn't know if he was going to get his son or if he was going to have another girl to keep up with.

The doctor came in and said, "Lets see if we can find out what your baby is. I know all of you are excited."

Lea rolled up her shirt for the first time in front of the girls as the doctor put the wand over it to find a clear picture of the baby.

Olivia said, "Mommy's tummy big."

Cory told her, "That is where your brother or sister is, remember?"

"Mommy ate the baby?"

Lea just looked at Cory and rolled her eyes. Cory told her, "Silly girl. Mommy didn't eat the baby. The baby is growing in her belly. You remember when a mommy and daddy love each other very much a mommy gets a baby in her belly. It has to stay there for a long time until it gets bigger."

The doctor said, "Congratulations you are going to have a little boy."

Sophia giggled and said, "I'm going to have a brother!"

Cory walked over with the girls to Lea. He kissed her head and said, "This is so exciting. We are going to have our little boy."

Lea smiled and said, "Hudson Allan Korbin Monteith."

The doctor cleaned off Lea's stomach and left the four of them alone while he printed off sonogram pictures for them.

Sophia came over and kissed Lea's stomach. She said, "Hi bubby. This is Sophie. I'm your big sister. We have the best mommy and daddy. I love you very much."

Olivia exclaimed, "Love bubby, too!"

Cory and Lea laughed. Lea put her hand on her stomach and said, "Your bubby is dancing. He loves the two of you, too. I'm sure he can't wait to meet you."

Cory said, "Lets get out of here. Aunt Di and Uncle Mark are going to come over for dinner. What do you think about going to the store and picking out something special for your brother before we go home?"

The girls got excited.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were walking around the baby section of the biggest department store in LA. Sophia picked up a stuffed giraffe and asked, "Can we get this for bubby?"<p>

Cory told her, "I think that would be a good present to him from you and Livy. I am sure he is going to love it when he gets here."

Olivia asked, "What his room be?"

Lea looked at Cory and said, "Mommy likes blue and black stripes. It would cute with all the white furniture. That is only if daddy likes it."

Cory smiled and said, "I love that idea. I am sure it would be cute. We will definitely have to do that. We will look into buying things soon. We need to get home so that we can start getting dinner ready. Aunt Di and Uncle Mark should be there soon."

Olivia clung to Cory and exclaimed, "Uncle Marky!"

The four of them made a few purchases and headed home.

The four of them pulled into their driveway. Sophia looked up and said, "Mommy, daddy there is a man sitting on the porch."

Cory said, "Stay with your mommy. I am going to go see who it is."

Cory got out of the car and went closer to the door to see who it was. When he got closer he realized it was his older brother, Shaun. Cory gave him a hug and asked, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?"

Shaun laughed and asked, "Can't I surprise my little brother every once in a while? I wanted to come and meet my nieces. You tell me all about them. I had to meet them for myself after all the things you have told me about them."

"They are great. You are going to love them. Wait until you see Lea. She had rounded out. She is so beautifully pregnant."

Before Shaun could reply Cory heard, "Cory Monteith, get your butt to this car and help me get your daughters out of the car. Your spawn in causing it to be difficult to do much of anything. Hi Shaun!"

Cory laughed and ran to the car. He unbuckled the girls and got them out of the car. He carried Olivia in one arm and held Sophia's hand with his free hand. Cory said, "Girls, I would like you to meet your Uncle Shaun. I have told him all about you."

Sophia asked, "Are you daddy's brother?"

Shaun smiled and said, "I'm his older brother, yes."

Olivia exclaimed, "I'm going to have a bubby!"

Lea walked over with the small bag of things they bought at the department store. Lea had her hand on her back and she said, "Hi Shaun. It is nice to see you again. This is a pleasant surprise."

Shaun told her, "I'm sorry I just popped in like this. I just had to come visit."

"You are welcome to come whenever you want to. We love it when you come to visit. Things have changed quite a bit since you were here the last time."

Shaun laughed. "I see that. You look great, Lee. So, I'm getting a nephew?"

Cory smiled proudly as he said, "You are. I'm going to have my little boy and two girls. I don't know if we are going to have anymore after this, but I am happy at how things are now."

Sophia asked Cory, "When do we get to go to Canada to see nana?"

Cory told her, "Honey, it probably won't be until after your brother gets here. Your nana is going to be coming down here to see us when your brother is born though. She misses you girls. We will have to call and talk to her tomorrow."

Lea said, "Lets go inside. I need to start dinner. We would love it if you would join us, Shaun. We are having a couple of friends over, but it would be great to have you stay, too."

Shaun replied, "I would love to."

Cory asked, "How long are you staying, bro?"

"Just a couple of days. I thought I would come see how the states were. You make such a big deal out of them. I thought I would see if they were anything like what you said."

Olivia said, "Daddy, take him to the zoo. The zoo is the best."

All of the adults laughed. Cory said, "We will take Uncle Shaun somewhere, but I don't think he is going to want to go to the zoo."

"But daddy! The zoo is my favorite."

Cory laughed. "I know it is sweetheart. Uncle Shaun isn't going to want to go to the zoo. Your mommy and I will take you to the zoo some other time."

Shaun told her, "The next time I come we will go to the zoo. How about that? You will have to show me some of your favorite things while I am here. We don't have an beaches in Canada. You will have to show me the ocean."

Sophia sat on his lap and said, "You look like daddy."

Shaun laughed. "I guess that is a good thing."

The five of them went in the house.

* * *

><p>Mark and Dianna got to the house. They walked in the house and Olivia ran over to Mark. She jumped in his arms and gave him a hug. She said, "Uncle Shaun is here!"<p>

They walked into the living room to find Sophia sitting with Shaun, Cory and Lea.

Shaun said, "Hey guys. It is good to see the two of you again."

Mark said, "Hey man. How is Canada?"

"It is good. I had to come meet my famous nieces that I have heard so much about. I see congratulations are in order."

Dianna smiled and told him, "Thanks. We actually found out what we are having today. It turns out that the baby is a little small and the doctor was a month off in the timeline."

Lea gave her a hug and asked, "So what are you having?"

Mark told them, "I'm getting my own little princess. What about the two of you? Did you find out what you are having?"

Olivia said, "I'm having a bubby."

Cory smiled and said, "I'm getting my boy."

Mark said, "That is awesome, dude. It seems like everything is working out the way it should. I don't think we could be any luckier. Things are going just the way they should. Our kids are going to be best friends. I think our little ones are going to get married some day."

"We still have a while for that one. There is no need to rush things."

Dianna and Lea were standing next to each other each with their hand rested on their stomach. Lea said, "Di, I am so glad I have someone going through this with me. Our kids are going to be best friends. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

Dianna smiled and told her, "Of course they are going to be best friends. We are best friends so they will have to be best friends, too. They aren't going to have a choice." They laughed.

* * *

><p>Mark and Dianna had left. Cory had had Shaun help him get the girls to sleep. Lea was lying in bed. She didn't know why she was so exhausted when she had hardly done anything all day.<p>

Cory came in and kissed her head. He said, "Hey baby. Is there anything you need before we go to bed?"

Lea gave him a smile and said, "Baby is hungry."

Cory laughed and asked, "What do you want, babe?"

"Well… I really want some pickles and yogurt."

Cory cringed and said, "Your wish is my command. I love you and I love Hudson, but I can't wait until you are over these crazy cravings."

Lea laughed. "You are telling me. You think I really want a pickle and yogurt at the same time. Of course I don't. It sounds disgusting, but that is what Hudson wants. I can't deny him what he wants."

"No you can't. He gets what he wants. I'll be right back with that for him. I am at your service. You know I will always be here for you."

* * *

><p>Cory was lying next to Lea and watching her eat yogurt and dipping a pickle in it. He just didn't know how she did it, but he wasn't going to question it when she was carrying his son. She was going through so many changes so their family could grow bigger. He owed her everything for going through so much for their family.<p>

Lea looked over to him and asked, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

Cory told her, "Our future. I can't wait to see what Hudson looks like. I'm curious as to what features of yours he will have. I can't wait to see what kind of personality he will have."

"I have found myself thinking the same things. I can't believe he is going to be here in four months. It is unreal that things are moving so quickly. We are going to be parents of three in four months. It is so weird to believe that we are going to be holding a baby in our arms in four months. Our room is going to have another person living in it with us. We hardly have any alone time now, but it is only going to get worse, Cor."

"Baby, it is going to be okay. I love you and we are going to be able to do this. You are a great mom and you are only going to get better. The baby is going to be a lot of work, but it is all going to be okay."

"I love you, Cory. I can't wait to see you with Hudson. I know you really wanted a son. I'm so glad I can give you the son you wanted."

"I would have been happy with another girl, too. I love being outnumbered. I don't have a problem with it."

Lea laughed. "You are such a good daddy. Our girls and Hudson are going to be so lucky to have you in their lives. You are the perfect dad."

"You are a great mommy, too. You drop anything for our kids. You always put them ahead of yourself. I can't wait for what our future has in store for us."

"Cory, will you hold me? I just want to be in your arms all night. I just want to wake up looking in your arms and know that you are there. I'm nervous about the alone time we will have in the future. Two kids are a lot of work, but adding a new baby to the mix is going to be trying on us. I don't want anything to get in our way. I love you so much."

Cory kissed her full on the mouth and pulled her as close to him as he could without squishing her belly. He said, "Babe, I will always be here. I love you and that isn't going to change no matter how many kids we have. Nothing is going to get in the way of the love that I have for you. We are going to have best life. We are going to have the cutest kids. I am going to make sure that we still have some alone time. I know we aren't going to have time away from Hudson for a while, but we will still have a chance to be a couple without them every once in a while. Lea, you have nothing to worry about. We have love and some pretty awesome kids. We have it all going for us."

Lea kissed Cory and rested on his shoulder. He held her as she fell asleep smiling.


	19. The Award Goes To

**What? Two updates in a day? That hasn't happened in a while and it won't happen again for a while. I hope you are enjoying this. THank you for all the reviews and love. I really appreciate it. I am so close to 150 reviews and that is amazing. Thank you so much for sticking with this. Thank you for the faves and alerts, too. You all are awesome. :) Thanks for Beckg77 for the idea for this chapter. I was really lacking and she helped me out. **

Chapter 19

May 10th, 2013

Cory and Lea were in the limo with Sophia and Olivia. Lea was six months pregnant and her stomach was rounded and making everyday tasks harder than they once were. It was the day of the kids' choice awards. Cory and Lea had promised the girls that they would take them and they weren't going to go back on their word. They wanted them to have some fun before Hudson entered the world and changed things.

Sophia asked, "Is Selena going to be here, daddy?"

Cory smiled and said, "I bet she probably will. I'm sure we will see her. There are going to be a lot of people here that you are going to get to meet."

Livy looked up and asked, "Carly and Freddie?"

Lea smiled and told her, "It is a good chance, sweetheart. We are almost there. Remember what daddy and I told you. The people are going to try and takes lots of pictures of us. Just stick close to the two of us. We won't let anything happen to either of you."

Sophia leaned over from her car seat next to Lea and put her hand on her stomach. She said, "Buddy, I wish you were here." Hudson kicked against Sophia's hand for the first time. Sophia looked up and Lea and said, "He kicked me!"

Lea laughed and said, "That is just his way of growing. He kicks quite a bit."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. He wanted you to know that he heard you."

Cory was smiling at the two girls.

Olivia exclaimed, "Me feel!"

Cory told her, "You can feel later, sweetheart. You need to stay in your car seat while the car is moving. I'm sure your brother will be moving a lot and you will get to feel him later."

"Okay daddy."

The four of them chatted as they waited to get closer to the kids' choice awards. The four of them were excited.

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up in front of the carpet. Lea said, "Remember to stay with mommy and daddy at all times. We don't want either of you to get lost or something to happen to you."<p>

They got out of the car. Lea held Olivia to the best of her ability while Cory walked close by with Sophia in his arms. They stopped and smiled for pictures.

They were stopped for an interview. The interviewer said, "Hello Cory and Lea. It is so wonderful to see the two of you on the carpet with your family. Everyone has been eagerly awaiting the introduction to your beautiful daughters."

Cory said, "This is Sophia and Olivia. Lea and I have been staying out of the light for a while trying to get to know our girls."

The interviewer said, "I'm sure the two of you are wonderful parents. You are perfect for each other. We all love to see the two of you together. I want so say congratulations on the new addition. Lea, when are you due?"

Lea smiled and said, "Thank you so much. Cory, Sophie, Livy and I are so excited about the new baby. Our little boy is going to be here in August."

"Lea, you look wonderful. You do not look like you are six months pregnant."

Lea laughed. "Why thank you, but I feel it. Cory is wonderful through everything. He is still sticking by my through my crazy cravings and outrageous mood swings. As so many people know already, I can be rather dramatic, but pregnancy is making that so much worse."

Cory laughed and moved closer to Lea. He kissed her head and said, "I love every minute with my wife and our children. I can't wait for our son to get here and add even more fun to the Monteith bunch."

The interviewer smiled and said, "The two of you are Hollywood's golden couple. So many people want to be the two of you because you are so happy. You truly bring Finn and Rachel to reality."

Cory told her, "Why thank you so much. Truly it is Lea and I bringing Lea and Cory to Finn and Rachel. The emotions that are shown on the show are all true feelings. I couldn't be happier with my job and my family. I do have to say that I love my new job of father the most though."

"What do the two of you have coming up in the next few months?"

Cory said, "I am still filming the show. Bonnie Dune is doing some shows around California. I may or may not have a movie coming up. You will just have to wait and see about that one now that Glee is on hiatus for a while."

Lea told her, "We are finishing filming the show this week before the hiatus. Then I am going to take off the next few months to prepare for our new addition and spend some time with our girls. Then we will be back to filming in September after the baby is here."

"Wow, the two of you seem to have your hands full. Not just anyone would be able to do all that the two of you do." The interviewer went on to ask Sophia and Olivia, "What do the two of you think of your mom and dad being on television?"

Sophia said, "Mommy and daddy are the best. They are good actors. A lot of people like them."

Olivia shyly told her, "Love mommy and daddy." The adults laughed at the little girls and their love for Cory and Lea.

The interviewer said, "Thank you for your time. Enjoy your evening at the show."

Cory and lea walked away. Cory said, "That went a whole lot smoother than I thought it would. I love you, Lee."

Lea caught Cory's lips and said, "I love you too, Cor."

* * *

><p>Cory was holding Sophia on his lap while Lea held Olivia on hers. They were watching the award show intently when they called Cory and Lea as the winner of kids' favorite television couple and kiss. Olivia and Sophia gave each of their parents. They were sitting next to Selena and she nodded saying she would watch the girls for them.<p>

Cory and Lea held hands as they walked up on the stage. Cory took the blimp and said, "Thank you so much for this award. Four years ago I never would have thought I would be standing up here with Ms. Lea Michele and be able to say that she is my wife. Thank you all for all of your support for us and the show. You are all amazing."

Lea went on to say, "Cory and I have the most amazing fans in the world. Thank you so much for this award and all the support you have given us. The show would be nothing without our fans. You are all amazing. It is so surreal to stand up here and see all of you out there cheering us on. Thank you so much!" Cory and Lea then walked off the stage and made their way back to their seats with the girls. It was truly a night to remember for all of them.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea got the girls to bed at ten. It took a while after the eventful day they had had. Cory and Lea had had to sing them three more songs than the one it normally took to get them to fall asleep. Lea was exhausted herself. She just wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep in Cory's arms.<p>

Lea was curled into Cory's side in their bed. Cory had his hand rested on her stomach when he said, "Today was perfect. We won three awards, the girls had a good time and you looked absolutely beautiful. Lee, you are so pretty. I couldn't have gotten any luckier. You just have this beautiful glow."

Lea giggled and said, "That is all because I am carrying your child. Cory, I love you. Today was amazing. Seeing the girls' faces when they felt Hudson kick was so adorable and the perfect addition to the great day. I can't believe we have about three months left until he is here. I'm so glad we have his room finished. Now we just have to add baby. Things are just moving so fast. We are going to be the parents of three in three months."

"I can't wait. I want to meet our little man."

"It won't be much longer. He will be here before we know what to do with ourselves. We still have quite a bit to do before he gets here."

"Are we going to do the People photo shoot before or after Hudson gets here? We have been putting it off long enough. We need to let the world see how happy we are."

"I would love for him to be here when we did it, but the first few months of his lives is going to be hard enough for us as it is. If we do it while I am pregnant things may be a bit easier."

"You know we are going to have to do another one once he gets here to introduce the world to the Monchele baby they have been waiting for."

Lea laughed. "You are so adorable. You are right. I don't think I can think about it right now. I'm so tired, Cor. It was a longer day than I realized it was going to be."

"Then get some rest, Mrs. Monteith. I want you and Hudson to get all the rest you need."

Hudson kicked against Cory's palm. Cory smiled and said, "Hudson agrees. He wants his momma to get some sleep so she will be happy."

Lea laughed. "Are we really going to call him Hudson all the time? The kid needs a nickname."

"You are right. We can't call him son or huddy. Those are terrible nicknames for a baby. I want him to have a cute nickname that he won't be embarrassed about."

"Well, we could call him Koby because his middle name is Korbin."

Lea smiled. "Cory, I love it. I can't wait for Koby to get here. I can't wait to see what he looks like. I just want to hold him in my arms."

"I can't wait to hold the two of you in my arms. Now get some sleep, momma. I want you rested up."

Lea kissed Cory full on the mouth and curled into his side. She was almost asleep when she heard, "Hi Koby. It's daddy again. I just wanted to let you know that we are all so excited to get to meet you. We are all looking forward to you getting here. I want you to know that I am going to be there for you if you ever need anything. You are going to be so loved. You weren't planned, but some of the best things in life are surprises. That is definitely what you are. I love you so much already. I love feeling you move in your mommy's belly. I just can't wait to feel you squirm in my arms. I love you, buddy." Cory gave Lea's stomach a quick kiss before falling asleep. Lea promised to never let Cory know she had heard his secret conversation with their unborn son. She had never heard something so precious in her life. She knew Cory was going to handle fathering three children like a pro.


	20. Surprise!

**Waking up to reviews is always a wonderful way to start the day. Thank you so much for alll your support. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the faves, reviews and alerts. Keep reviewing. I'll try my best to update soon, but school is demanding this semester. lol**

Chapter 20

July 4th, 2013

It was the holiday weekend. Everyone had come in for a joint baby shower for Lea and Dianna. It made it easier for them all if it were at once. Lea and Dianna were excited to be sharing the day. Their friendship was stronger since they had gone through the pregnancy together. They were due in a month and they were both so excited to meet the newest members of their family.

The doorbell rang and people started pouring in the house. Her parents and Ann were coming in. She gave them each a hug.

Ann told her, "Sweetheart, you look stunning. I wish I looked half as good as you do when I was pregnant with Cory and Shaun."

Lea laughed and put a hand on her swollen stomach. She told her, "Thank you. This has definitely been an experience for all of us. The girls are finally getting used to the idea of the baby. I still am not convinced that they are really happy about Hudson, but this is a big change for all of us, especially the two of them."

"You have nothing to worry about. We are going to be here the next month to help you out with the girls and get things finalized before Hudson gets here. I can't wait to meet my grandson."

Lea smiled. "He is really active today. I think he is excited." All of them laughed.

Dianna walked over with her hand on her own stomach. Edith said, "Dianna, it is so good to see you. Congratulations to you and Mark. You look great, too. The two of you are beautiful. I definitely didn't look that good when I was pregnant with Lea."

Dianna smiled and said, "Thank you. I have really needed to hear that. I have been pretty self conscious lately because of the baby weight."

"There is no need for you to. You look great."

Cory came in from the backyard with the girls. They came in running to their grandparents exclaiming, "Nana Ann! Nana Eddy! Papa Marc!"

The grandparents gave their granddaughters some love. Edith asked, "Are you excited to meet Hudson, girls?"

Sophia said, "Yeah. He is going to cry a lot, but he isn't going to be all bad."

Olivia said, "I want him to stay in mommy forever."

Mark asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Bubby is more fun in mommy. Don't want him out. Mommy and daddy no love us anymore if he come."

Cory walked over and stood next to Lea putting his hand on her stomach without thinking. Lea swatted it away. She said, "Livy, you know that isn't true. Your daddy and I are going to love you when Hudson gets here. It isn't going to change when your brother gets here. I love you now and forever."

Olivia had big tears in her eyes. Cory took her from Marc and said, "Livy, your mommy and I love you and Sophie so much. It is going to be different when your bubby gets here, but we are always going to love you. It makes daddy sad to think that you don't think we are still going to love you."

Olivia started sobbing. He said, "No sad daddy. I love you."

Cory kissed her cheek and said, "Livy, I don't want you sad. Your mommy and I are going to love you, Sophie and Koby more than anything. The three of you are going to be everything to us."

Sophia said, "I was worried about mommy and daddy not loving us, but they will. We are going to have a little brother. You get to be a big sissy now."

Lea walked over to Olivia and said, "Livy, I love you so much. You are going to be a great big sister. You are going to like Hudson when he gets here."

Olivia asked, "Can you send him back if I don't?"

The adults laughed around her. Cory said, "It doesn't work like kiddo. It is going to take some getting used to for all of us, but we are going to be a happy family. You are going to be a good big sister just like Sophie is to you. You get a chance to teach someone things just like Sophie taught you things."

"Don't forget me, daddy."

"I could never forget you or Sophie, princess. The two of you are so special to me and your mommy."

Mark came over to check on Dianna. He saw Olivia and asked, "What is the matter, Livy?"

Cory said, "Livy thinks we won't love her when Hudson gets here."

Mark put his hands on his hips and said, "That is silly, Miss. Livy. You know that isn't true. No one loves you more than your mommy and daddy do. That isn't going to chance when you have a brother. They are going to love all three of you."

Olivia looked up at him with little dried tear stains on her cheeks, "Promise?"

Cory and Lea both shook their heads yes. They hated to see the girls upset about anything. They loved them and wanted to see their happiness more than anything. It was really hitting Lea hard that the girls were upset and worried about not being loved in the future when she couldn't think of a future without them.

Lea said, "Lets go see everyone. Sophie, Livy, there are so many people here that want to see the two of you."

Olivia took Lea's hand and walked with her into the living room. Cory sighed a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia get the smile on her face again.

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna were sitting in the living room in rocking chairs opening presents. They were on their last presents when Lea laughed and said, "Woah. Hudson is a little excited. Uh oh." She looked down to see the rocking chair and her skirt to see that it was damp.<p>

Cory asked, "Are you okay, Lee?"

Lea cringed and grabbed her stomach. She said, "Our son is ready to make an early appearance. I'm in labor, Cor."

Cory jumped up off the couch and helped Lea to her feet. Marc helped her walk to the door while Cory went to get the car closer to the door. People were in a frenzy.

Olivia was in Mark's arms. She asked, "Uncle Marky, did mommy wet her pants? Does she need to wear diapers like I used to?"

Mark laughed at the innocence of the little girl. He told her, "No silly. Your mommy is going to have your little brother today. You are going to be a big sister today. You are going to stay with me and Aunt Di for a while until we go meet your little brother."

Dianna said, "Actually Mark, they are going to have to stay with someone else. It seems with all the other excitement Lorelai is ready to be here, too."

Amber, Darren, Ashley and Chord stayed with the girls at the house when everyone else went to the hospital.

Chord was holding Sophia as she cried. Chord asked, "What is the matter, Sophie?"

Sophia told him, "Mommy is hurt. I don't want mommy to hurt."

"It's okay. She won't hurt for long. You are going to have a little brother tonight. We will get to go meet him soon."

Chord took the girls over to Lea. She gave them each a kiss and said, "Be good for Chord, Ashley, Amber and Darren. I'll see you later tonight when you get to meet your little brother." Lea smiled to show them not to be scared.

Olivia told her, "I want to go with you and daddy."

"Livy, you have to stay here. You will see us soon. It is going to be a while before your brother is here and the hospital isn't a fun place for kids. You aren't going to want to sit around for a long time. You will have more fun here. I'm sure they will do anything you want to do." Lea had another contraction and grabbed onto her father's arm for dear life.

Cory came in and kissed each of the girls and took Lea out to the car.

* * *

><p>Lea was settled into a room. Cory came in and said, "The girls are taken care of. Mark and Di are in the room next door. Everything is going good. The only thing you need to worry about is getting our son into the world."<p>

"Cor, he isn't supposed to be here for another month. What if something is wrong with him? What if he is sick?"

"You went through a lot today. The excitement just got to the both of you. I love you. Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I will be right here through it all. I love you so much. I can't wait to meet our boy."

Lea cringed and said, "There is another one." Cory held her hand tightly and wished he could take Lea's place. The last thing he ever wanted was to see her in pain because of him.

Sophia and Olivia were sitting on Chord's lap almost asleep. Sophia asked, "Is the baby here yet?"

Amber said, "No honey. They will call us when your brother is here and then we will go see him. You may have to go to bed and then we will take you to see him."

Olivia said, "Babies are slow." The adults laughed at her cuteness.

Cory was at Lea's side just like he had promised. Lea had been in labor for five hours. She hadn't taken any medication and she was regretting that decision. Cory was holding her hand.

Lea looked up at Cory and said, "You are never touching me again! Be happy with three kids because that is all you are going to get!"

Cory kissed her forehead and told her, "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I would take your place if I could. It is going to be over before you know it. We will be holding Koby soon."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less, hot shot!"

"Lee, I'm so sorry. We won't have any more kids. Three is fine. I just want you happy."

The doctor came in and said, "You can push on the next contraction." Cory was silently thanking God for the good timing.

* * *

><p>Mark was finding himself in the same position as Cory. Dianna looked up at him and said, "We are only having one kid! You are never touching me again! I can't do this again."<p>

Mark said, "Shh… It is okay. We don't have to have any more kids. I love you and any kids we may have. You are all I need. You and Lorelai are all I'll ever need."

The doctor came in and said, "Lets see how the two of you are doing. Cory and Lea just had their boy. I would say it is about time for the two of you to join the new parent club tonight."

Mark said, "Thanks doc."

The doctor laughed. "You can thank me after we have this baby in the world." Dianna then started to push.

* * *

><p>Chord, Darren, Amber and Ashley were sitting in the living room trying hard not to fall asleep. They had put the girls to bed at eight and now it was one. They knew they should have been getting a call soon.<p>

Chord's phone finally rang. He answered, "Hello?"

Cory said, "Hey man. I'm a dad again."

"Congrats, man. We'll wake up the girls and bring them to you. They won't be happy if they don't get to meet him."

Cory laughed. "Okay. Thanks for everything man."

"No problem. Have you heard anything from Mark and Dianna?"

"Lorelai was born about a half an hour after Hudson was. Everyone is doing great. We will see you guys when you get here."

"Sounds like a plan. Congratulations again. I can't wait to see the little dude." They hung up.

Chord and Ashley went upstairs to get the girls to take them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Lea was mesmerized by her son. He was perfect in every sense of the word. She looked up at Cory and said, "This child is going to be full of surprises. I'm afraid we are going to have our hands full with him."<p>

Cory laughed and told her, "He is going to be just like me."

"That is what worries me."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. I hope he is just like you. He will turn out to be a wonderful man if he is. I can't wait for the girls to get here. I miss them."

Cory kissed her head and said, "They will be here soon. I just called Chord and they are on their way with the girls."

Cory took Hudson from Lea and held him. He said, "Hi Koby. I'm your daddy. I have been waiting to meet you. You are so loved. You are full of surprises. We are going to have so much fun. I am so glad I have someone to back me up with all of these girls. We are going to be outnumbered, but that is okay."

Lea smiled and said, "I love seeing my two guys together."

Chord came in with Olivia in his arms and Darren had Sophia in his arms. Cory said, "Thanks so much guys. How were they?"

Chord told them, "They were little angels like always. They are great. Have you heard anything else from Mark?"

"Lorelai Gabrielle Marie Salling was born at half past twelve. She is five and a half pounds. Mark says he looks just like Dianna. She had blonde hair already."

Amber asked, "How big is your little man?"

Lea smiled and said, "Hudson Allan Korbin Monteith was born at midnight exactly. He is five pounds and two ounces. He is a strong little guy. We couldn't be happier."

Sophia started to wake up and asked, "Is baby here yet?"

Cory went over and got both of his girls from the guys. He went over to a chair by the bed. He said, "Livy, wakey wakey!"

Olivia shook her head and said, "Daddy!"

Cory said, "Livy, Sophie I would like you to meet your brother. Koby has been waiting to meet the two of you."

Sophia said, "Hi Koby. I'm Sophie. We are going to have a lot of fun. We have the best mommy and daddy in the world."

Olivia said, "Hi Koby. I'm Livy. I'm going to be best big sissy. Love you."

Lea told them, "That was very nice. The two of you need to get some sleep. You should go back home."

Olivia sternly said, "I want to stay with you, daddy and Koby."

"Honey, you don't want to stay in a hospital. This isn't a fun place to have a sleepover. You need to go home and sleep in your bed. I bet you and Sophie could sleep in our big bed with Chord or Amber." They each shook their head yes.

"I want to stay with you and daddy."

"Then how about daddy go home with you and Sophie then you can come back and see Koby and I in the morning. I have to stay here, but daddy can go home with the two of you."

Cory leaned down and asked, "Are you sure, Lee?"

Lea kissed him on the mouth and said, "Yes. You need to go home and be with the girls. They need you to be there for you. Koby and I will be fine here. Remember, we have two other kids. They need you. That isn't going to change."

Cory kissed her. "Okay. We will be back first thing in the morning. I can't be away from you very long."

Cory held both of the girls in his arms and they fell asleep on his shoulders instantly. He kissed Lea and Hudson goodbye and left to take the girls home. He wasn't looking forward to spending the first night away from Lea, but he knew he had to be there for his girls.

Cory put both of the girls in bed with him. He fell asleep holding them both close.


	21. Jealousy and Insecurity

**I managed to get this one out for you after my computer deleted half of it and I had to rewrite it. I'm so thankful all the reviews and reads. Thank you for the alerts and faves as well. Continue to let me know what you think. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope you stick with me and I try to figure out when I can write this and where to go with it next. lol**

Chapter 21

July 5th, 2013

Cory woke up with Sophia and Olivia jumping on him. Livy said, "Wakey daddy! We go see bubby today."

Cory got a big smile on his face. The nights of little sleep have officially began. They would be bringing Hudson home and they wouldn't be seeing a full night of sleep for quite some time. He was ready for it. He was ready to have all of his family together in one place.

Cory pulled the girls closer and kissed their heads. He said, "Go pick out an outfit. I'm going to take a shower and then we can go. I'm just as excited as you are to see him."

Sophia and Olivia ran off to their rooms to get an outfit to wear.

* * *

><p>Cory had a girl on each of his hips as he entered the room. He said, "Hey momma. I have a couple of girls eager to see their mommy and brother today."<p>

Olivia said, "I brought something for Koby. You left it at home yesterday." Olivia handed the stuffed giraffe to Lea that they had bought when they went shopping after finding out what they were having.

Lea told her, "He is going to love it. I'm sorry we forgot it. It was meant to go in his bag, but I guess we forgot. He has it now."

Cory took Hudson from Lea. He said, "Hey little man. Daddy and your sisters missed you last night. Good thing we don't have to be apart again, huh?"

Sophia asked, "Can I hold him?"

Cory smiled and said, "Sit on my lap and I'll help you hold him. He is really tiny and hard to hold. I'll help you hold him right."

Olivia asked, "Can I hold him, too?"

"How about you sit on my lap after your sister and we'll hold him together?"

"Okay, daddy."

Cory sat down in the chair with Sophia on his lap. He held Hudson. Sophia gave him a kiss on the head and said, "He is kind of cute."

Cory laughed. "He is, isn't he?"

Lea was holding Olivia. She asked, "What do you think of him, Livy?"

Olivia looked up at her and said, "He's okay. He is tiny."

Lea smiled. "You were that tiny once, too. I just wish I could have seen you and Sophie when you were that small."

"Love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Hudson started to squirm in Cory's arms. Then he started to full out cry. Lea said, "It is time to feed him. He is hungry."

Lea took him in her arms and held him close trying not to let Olivia and Sophia see more than they had to.

Olivia jumped off the bed and went to Cory. She asked, "What is mommy doing?"

Cory laughed and said, "That is how babies eat, sweetheart. It helps your brother get big and strong like you are." Then he tickled her. She started laughing.

Lea laughed at the two of them and the way they acted together. She loved to see them together. They had a wonderful relationship for not being blood related.

There was a knock on the door. Mark came in pushing Dianna and Lorelai. He said, "We wanted the friends to meet each other. So he is a half an hour older than Lor?"

Lea smiled and said, "He is. You picked feeding time to come and see him."

Dianna smiled and said, "I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to meet the newest Monteith. I made Mark bring me over to see my best friend. I can't believe we had babies on the same day. I really didn't see that coming. It is actually kind of awesome."

Olivia and Sophia came over to Dianna. Sophia said, "She is so pretty. She looks like you, Aunt Di."

Mark put his hand on his hips and said, "Excuse me?"

Olivia said, "She a girl. She look like Aunt Di." Everyone laughed.

Marc, Edith and Ann came in the room. Edith said, "Let me see my grandbaby."

Olivia put her hands on her hips and said, "Nah uh. I haven't held him yet!"

Cory laughed and said, "Livy is right. It is her time. She got interrupted by lunch time. Lets hold him real quick Livy so Nana Eddy can have her time."

Cory sat Olivia on his lap and watched as she looked at Hudson intently. He was mesmerized by the two of them. Hudson started to cry. Olivia looked up at Cory and put her hands on her ears and said, "Too loud!"

Cory laughed. He told her, "That is his way of letting us know he needs something."

"Why don't he tell you?"

Cory poked her side once Edith took him from him. "Silly girl he can't talk yet. He has to learn to talk."

"Teach him quick so he don't cry."

All the adults laughed.

Mark took Lorelai from Dianna. Olivia asked, "Uncle Marky, do you still love us?"

Mark was shocked by the young girl's question. He told her, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I love the two of you?"

"You have a baby. You don't need us no more."

"Livy, I am always going to be your Uncle Marky. That isn't going to change. You have a cousin now. She is going to need you as much as Hudson will. She doesn't have big siblings like Hudson does."

"Babies take people away."

Lea said, "Come here, sweetheart."

Cory took Olivia over to the bed. She sat close to Lea. Lea kissed her head and said, "Honey, we are all going to love you no matter what. I want you to remember that. The babies are going to need us, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to be there for you and Sophie."

Dianna told her, "Your mommy is right. You are still our little Livy no matter how many babies there are around here. You are going to be a great big sister."

The doctor came in and said, "The four of you are making it easy for me. Your babies have checked out and you are ready to go home."

Cory said, "Thank you so much for taking care of Lea and my boy."

Mark said, "Yes, thanks for taking care of my girls."

"It has been my pleasure to work with all of you. I will see each of you in six weeks. Then you need to see the pediatrician next week. Congratulations!"

They all got out their cars and were ready to go home.

Lea was sitting next to Cory holding his hand. The girls were in the back with Hudson. They were all quiet until Hudson started to wail when he spit out his pacifier.

Olivia covered her ears and said, "Make him stop! So loud!"

Lea turned around and asked Sophia, "Can you give him is passy back, Sophie? That should make him happy until we get home."

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory got everyone in the house. Cory said, "We haven't gotten anything to eat all day. The girls need to eat. Do you want me to make something?"<p>

Lea told him, "Go ahead and go get some pizza. I can handle the house for a half an hour."

"Are you sure? Your parents and my mom won't be here for a while."

"Cor, I'll be okay. I have to get used to it. You aren't going to be able to get here all the time. I have to be able to handle this."

"Okay. I will be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too, momma. Get our boy some food and then he can nap while we eat." Cory kissed Lea then he kissed Hudson's head while he nursed. Cory yelled a goodbye to the girls and went to get them food.

Olivia came in the room with one of her dolls. She asked Lea, "Will you play dollies with me, mommy?"

Lea told her, "I can't right now, sweetheart. Koby needs to be fed, burped and changed before he goes down for his nap."

"Mommy, please!"

"I can't Livy. He needs me right now."

"Fine! He needs to go back in your tummy!"

"Olivia Marie Monteith! Don't say that!"

Olivia stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Lea cooed to Hudson, "It's okay buddy. She'll come around. It's okay." She took him up to her room and burped him and changed him before putting him in his bassinet in the bedroom.

Lea went to Olivia's room and tried to get her to open the door, but she wouldn't. she went to check on Sophia and went down to the living room. She found herself crying.

* * *

><p>Cory came in the house and exclaimed, "Daddy is home and I have pizza!"<p>

He found Lea sitting on the couch in sobs. Cory came over and asked, "What's the matter, beautiful?"

Lea looked up at him and said, "Olivia hates me. Hudson is constantly attached to me. I don't think I can handle this. I don't know what to do. I'm a terrible mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Olivia is mad at me for not playing dolls with her. She is jealous of Hudson. I don't know what to do to change it. I tried to get her to open the door, but she wouldn't. I hate it when they are upset."

"I'll talk to her. It will be okay. She is just upset. She will get over it and like him."

"I just don't want her to hate me."

"Lee, she loves you. She is three. She is jealous that she isn't the baby any longer. You have nothing to worry about. You and Sophie start eating and I'll bring Olivia down here."

Lea looked up at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

><p>Cory knocked on Olivia's door. Cory said, "Livy, it's daddy. Open the door."<p>

Olivia had come closer to the door and asked, "Mommy there too."

They had to give it to her. Olivia was a very smart three year old. Cory told her, "No. It's just daddy."

Olivia opened the door for him. He went and sat on her bed. He said, "I think we need to have a talk, sweetheart. What happened earlier?"

Olivia looked down and said, "Mommy wouldn't play dollies with me. She is too busy with the baby. Take him back."

Cory pulled her onto his lap. He said, "You know we can't do that. Olivia Marie Monteith, he is your little brother. He is going to be around a long time. It is new for all of us."

"Mommy loves him more."

"No she doesn't. she loves both of you."

"She yelled at me."

"Honey, mommy is really tired. She didn't mean to raise her voice to you."

"It was scary."

"Lets go downstairs and talk to mommy. Okay? We can have dinner and you can talk to mommy about how you are feeling."

Cory walked downstairs with Olivia. He said, "Mommy, I have someone that wants to talk to you."

Olivia jumped out of Cory's arms and ran over to Lea. She gave her and kiss and said, "I'm sorry mommy. I was mean."

Lea pulled her onto her lap and told her, "It's okay, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't play dollies with you, but Koby needed me. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but mommy is really tired."

"Take a nap."

Lea laughed. "How about after we eat we take a nap? I would love for you and Sophie to take a nap with me. Your daddy can take care of Koby for a while."

"Yay. I'm tired, mommy."

They ate and talked about all things that were not baby related.

* * *

><p>Cory was pacing with Hudson in his arms when his in laws and mom showed up. Cory opened the door and said, "You are welcome to come in. Lea and the girls are upstairs taking a nap. We had a long afternoon. Livy is having a hard time adjusting to our little man here. It lead to her and Lea both in tears."<p>

Edith took Hudson from him. Ann told him, "Son that is what happens with the youngest when they aren't the youngest any longer. It is going to take her a while to get used to him as will It take the rest of you a while, too. Shaun wasn't too keen on you either when I first brought you home. Try getting her involved in helping with him. I know Lea wants to nurse, but get her to let him have a bottle every once in a while. Get Livy to help you give him a bottle and it will help her to bond with him. Sophie is going to be a little mom. I can tell you aren't going to have much trouble with her. Livy just needs to be needed."

Cory said, "Thanks mom. We will have to do that. We want them to be happy with each other. Seeing Livy that upset was the worst thing I have ever had to witness. Lea was so distraught."

Edith told him, "Lea has so many emotions going through her right now. She is going to need all t he help she can get right now. You are a great man, Cory. She is lucky to have you to love her as much as you do. You are the best son in law we could have ever wished for."

"Thanks, mom. I am so glad all of you are going to be here for the next month. I'm sure we are going to need all the help we can get. None of this is going to be easy."

Marc said, "You will have our help. We can help with the older girls as much as you need us to."

"That really helps a lot. The girls are going through such a big change."

"You have to remember that you and Lea are going through a big change as well. You can't forget about yourselves as well."

Cory sat with his in laws and mom for a while.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea got both of the girls to sleep at nine. Everyone was happier than they had been. Cory was holding Lea to his chest and said, "I love you so much, momma."<p>

Lea smiled. "I love you, too. Thank you for talking to Livy today."

"It is going to be okay. My mom gave me an idea on how to make Livy feel more involved and needed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently Shaun was not happy when I came along much like Livy is. She said that we could give Koby a bottle every once in a while and ask Livy to help. It will give her time to bond with him through helping. I know how much you want to nurse, but this could really help. We don't have to give him a bottle all the time. It could give you a break, too. You are going to have so much going on."

"That sounds like a good idea. We will have to give it a try. I love you so much. You are such a great daddy."

Cory smiled. "I love you, momma."

The two of them curled up into each other's arms while they had the chance. They knew it was going to be a long night, but they were ready for it. They were parents and they knew it was their place.


	22. Happy Birthday!

**This came out quicker than I thought. You have bad Wifi to thank for that because it gave me the chance to write. Please review. It doesn't seem many people are as into it as they used to be and I don't know where else to go with it. This idea was in a few reviews and I went with it. I can always use more ideas. I am thinking of another story because I don't know where else to go with this now. I may do a sequal to Rachel's Secret at some point, but I don't think it will be my next story. Thank you for those who have reviewed and showed love to this story.**

Chapter 22

July 14th, 2013

Lea woke up and fed Hudson trying not to wake Cory. He had been having a hard time sleeping, as had she, but she was handling the lack of sleep much better than Cory was.

Lea kissed Hudson's head and said, "Mommy loves you little boy. I can't believe you are almost two weeks old. Today is your big sister's birthday. We have to make it special for her. She loves you very much. You are very lucky to have two big sisters. Mommy always wanted older siblings."

Cory came over and kissed Lea's head before rubbing Hudson's head as he nursed. Cory said, "Good morning momma. Good morning little man."

Lea looked up and said, "Hey sexy. How are you feeling this morning?"

Cory laughed and said, "I wish I was half as perky as you are. I would be feeling better if our little man here would sleep more and slack off on the wailing."

Lea laughed. "Give it time, Cor. It will get better. We are just lucky he doesn't have colic and he loves singing. It makes for an easily solved problem. He'll be sleeping through the night before we know it. Then I'll have to wake him up every four hours to eat. Things will get better."

"I know babe. I was just joking. I wouldn't change anything. I know he will get past this. Are you sure we can handle a birthday party today? He is only two weeks old. Don't you think it is a little early to have him around so many people?"

"Cory Monteith, it's our daughter's birthday. We can't just forget her birthday because we have a baby. She needs to have a birthday party and have her day. She is seven. I can't believe she is seven. I can't believe they have been with us for eight months. It is so hard to believe that time is moving so quickly."

"It is only going to move quicker. I'll go wake the girls and make sure they are ready for the day. It is going to be a big one for all of us."

"It is going to be so awesome. I can't wait to see Sophie's face when she sees Selena. I'm so glad she managed to make it work where she could come."

Cory laughed. "She said she wouldn't miss a Wizards of Waverly Place themed party. I think she has a few surprises up her sleeve as well."

"We are so lucky, Cor. I couldn't imagine a better life than the one that we have."

"I agree. Okay, I'm off to get our girls up. I think I am going to get Livy up and get her to go wake Sophie with me. I know she is going to want to sing happy birthday to her."

Lea said, "I want to sing with the two of you. Our little man is almost asleep. I'll put him down and we can go do it together. That will be our new family tradition on birthdays. I love it!"

Cory laughed. "I'll wait for you, momma. It looks like our little guy is ready to go back down. That will make getting dressed and ready so much easier."

Lea burped Hudson quickly and put him down in his bassinet. She went with Cory to wake up Olivia.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked into Olivia's room. Cory sat down on Olivia's bed quickly and bounced. Olivia turned over and said, "Ugh! Five more minutes!"<p>

Cory and Lea both giggled. She may have been three, but she acted so much older than her time.

Cory bounced more and said, "I don't think so princess. You have to wake up. Me, you and mommy are going to go sing happy birthday to Sophie to wake her up. Today is her birthday. We have to do something special for her."

Olivia shot up and asked, "Where is Koby?"

Lea and Cory smiled. Since they had taken Cory's mom advice, Olivia had gotten closer to Hudson making their lives so much easier. A lot of times they had to tell her no when she asked to help. That was a lot easier most of the time than how she was the first couple of days they were home.

Lea said, "He is asleep, sweetheart. This is just going to be you, daddy and I."

Olivia jumped in Lea's arms and said, "Lets go!"

Cory and Lea went with Olivia into Sophia's room. Cory said, "Shh…" Olivia and Lea giggled as they watched Cory tiptoe dramatically to Sophia's bed.

Cory sat on the edge of Sophia's bed. Lea sat on the other side with Olivia on her lap. She asked, "Are we ready?"

Cory and Lea then started singing happy birthday with some help from Olivia.

Sophia opened her eyes and smiled real big. Olivia jumped off Lea's lap and hugged her big sister. She said, "I love you, sissy."

Sophia returned her hug and said, "I love you, too."

Cory asked, "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Is Seraphina Violet going to be here?"

Lea smiled and told her, "Them and so much more. Apple is going to be here too. I think Deacon and Ava are going to be here with their mommy, too. You are going to have a huge party, little miss."

Sophia hung her head and said, "I just wish Selena could have come. My party is her."

Cory smiled and told her, "We will take pictures and send them to her. She will probably call you later to wish you a happy birthday."

"Yay."

Lea said, "Okay. It is time for the two of you to get in your party clothes. We have a big day ahead of us."

Sophia asked, "Can I tell Koby good morning first?"

Lea beamed at what her daughter had asked. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm sure he would love that."

Sophia and Olivia walked into Cory and Lea's room. Cory and Lea stood at their door not to get in their way. They wanted to give them their moment.

Cory was holding Lea to his side when they heard Sophia say, "Good morning, Koby. Today is my birthday. I'm seven. It's going to be a while before you are seven, but you will be some day. Please try not to cry so much. Mommy and daddy are really tired. They may say they aren't, but they are. All of us are. We don't like it when you cry." She leaned in the bassinet and kissed him.

Olivia said, "Morning, Koby. Love you. Be good boy." She then gave him a kiss as well.

Then they ran out of the room to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Olivia was off playing with Seraphina and Deacon. Sophia was off being the social butterfly and thanking everyone for coming to her party. Cory was hanging with the guys from Glee and Ben Affleck. Lea was sitting holding Hudson with Reese Witherspoon and Jennifer Garner who was holding her new born, Henry.<p>

Lea said, "Thank you so much for coming. Sophia is having such a good time. Cory and I have had our hands full. The baby isn't sleeping well, so neither are Cory and I. we are on edge which is putting the girls on edge."

Reese told her, "The two of you are doing great. It really does get easier with time. I promise. You and Cory are great with them. They are all so happy. I mean look at the little guy in your arms. He is so content. Wait until he can smile and show you his happiness."

Jennifer told her, "Reese is right. You and Cory are handling all of this like pros. I mean those girls are so happy and healthy. You are doing great."

"Our parents are only going to be here another two weeks. I don't know what we are going to do after they leave."

"You will be fine. Ben and I will help in any way that we can. The girls love your girls. I'm sure Henry and Hudson are going to be good friends. I'm so glad we got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you guys as well."

The girls sat and talked for a while about their friendship that was sure to grow in the coming years because of their children.

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting with Ben and the guys from Glee. Ben said, "Man, you are doing great. Your kids are awesome. My kids love them."<p>

Cory smiled at the compliment. He told him, "It hasn't been easy, but they are getting easier. They all seem to like each other better now."

Ben laughed. "No worries. Jen and I went through the same things with Vi and Sera with Henry. I know how you are feeling."

Mark came over and said, "Hey dude. Where is the birthday girl? I wanted to tell her happy birthday."

Cory told him, "She is around here somewhere with Violet. How is Lor doing at home?"

"Man, she is colicky. It is terrible. Di and I are both ready to lose our minds. I'm thinking the kid is going to be an only child. She will just have to pretend your kids are her siblings. I mean they are going to grow up together anyway."

Cory laughed. "It will be okay. She will get over it. Koby isn't handling the adjusting thing so well either."

Cory was chatting with the guys about their kids. They were giving each other advice and help in any way they could.

Dianna was sitting next to Lea holding Lorelai. She looked at the girls and said, "I don't know what to do. I'm a terrible mother. Lor has colic and we just can't get her out of it. We have tried everything. I don't think Mark wants to have any more kids and that is terrible. I don't want her to be an only child. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't think it would be like this."

Lea told her, "I'm sure he wants to have more kids. He is just stressed like all of us are right now. You have plenty of time for kids. Lorelai is precious. I'm sure she will get over the colic soon."

"I hope you are right. I don't know how much more Mark and I can handle. I don't want him to leave me."

"He would never leave you! He loves you way too much. He loves the two of you so much. Anyone with eyes can see that. You really have nothing to worry about. Having kids is something that can put a strain on the relationship, but it will be fine. I know you and Mark are great for each other."

Dianna wiped at a stray tear and went on talking to the other mothers and getting feedback on what to do.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were keeping Selena hidden. She had just gotten to the party and Sophia hadn't seen her yet. Cory and Lea didn't know that she was going to bring Jake T. Austin and David Henrie as well.<p>

Lea said, "Thank you so much for coming. Sophie is going to be so surprised. All of you are her favorite. You would think your show is still on the air with how much she loves it."

Selena was holding Hudson. She told Lea, "No worries. I wasn't going to miss it. She is such a sweetheart. Plus I had to meet the newest Monteith as well. He is so precious guys."

Cory wrapped his arm around Lea's waist and said, "Thanks, Selena. Lets get you out there. I can't wait to see Sophie's face when she sees you all."

Selena handed Hudson back to Lea. They all walked out of the house. Cory went and found Sophia. He said, "Soph, your mom and I have a special surprise for you. I thought you might want to see what it is."

Sophia smiled real big and told him, "Yay daddy!"

Cory picked her up and carried her to Lea.

Sophia asked, "Where is my surprise?"

Lea smiled and nodded. Selena came out. Sophia jumped out of Cory's arms and gave Selena a hug. She said, "I thought you couldn't come."

Selena told her, "That was a white lie. I wanted to surprise you. I brought a surprise of my own for you."

"Really?"

Selena smiled and the guys came out. They each gave Sophia a hug. David told her, "Selena has told us so much about you. We wanted to come and celebrate your birthday with you. I hope you don't mind."

Sophia blushed as she giggled. She said, "Yay!"

Jake said, "Happy birthday!"

Sophia was in heaven. She was having the best birthday. She had never been happier to be anywhere.

Selena sang a song for Sophia and her friends. Then she walked around as Sophia introduced her to EVERYONE. The guys followed them. It was truly a day that Sophia would never forget.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea had just gotten Hudson to sleep.<p>

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea. He said, "I think the party was a hit. Sophie loved it. She has not been able to stop talking about it. I don't think we are going to hear the end of it. It was so great of Selena to bring Jake and David with her."

"We did a good job. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. You are such a great mom. I still can't get over how lucky we are to have the girls. They are perfect."

"They really are. They are such great big sisters. Livy was unhappy with me because she couldn't feed Koby tonight like she normally does. I had to promise her that she could feed him twice tomorrow."

Cory laughed. "Now we can't get her away from her. This is a whole lot easier than her hating him. I just don't know what we are going to do when our parents leave."

"We are going to make this work. We can't expect them to come to our rescue all the time. We are going to make this work."

"I know we are babe. I know I can do anything when I have you by my side, hot momma."

Lea laughed. She curled into Cory's side. They laid there until their wake up call was sounded to get up and feed Hudson. They did that multiple times like they had for almost two weeks.


	23. Love of A Child

**This is the last chapter. No worries there will be an epilogue. Right now this is all I can think of and I don't want to drag out the story with a whole lot of nothing. I am so glad so many of you have enjoyed this story. It means so much to me. I hope you will take a look at my other stories. I am in the process of writing a new story. I hope you like it as well. Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts**

Chapter 23

September 10th, 2013

Lea was exhausted. Hudson was about two months old and he was finally starting to sleep through the night. When she thought she was going to be able to get her rest back up again it was time to start filming Glee again. She didn't think she was ever going to be able to catch a break.

Cory woke up on their first day to go back to set and got out of bed quietly. He knew how hard Lea had had it in the last few months being at home mostly by herself while he was working on his newest movie project. He wanted to give her the chance to sleep in a little bit. He was going to be the superhero she believed he was for once.

Cory picked up Hudson and headed to the girls' rooms to wake them up for the day. It was going to be different to take two kids with them to the set, but that was the way things were working out. Hudson was giggling all the time and they loved it. He was a good baby now that he was used to his surroundings and didn't have to be woken every two hours for a feeding. He had been sleeping through the night for the last few days.

Cory walked into Sophia's room and said, "Wake up sleepy head. You need to get ready for school. Mommy and I go back to work today."

She smiled and said, "I get to go to the set after school again?"

"Yep. Get dressed. I need to wake up your sister. Your mommy is still sleeping. We are going to let her get some rest. She is really tired."

Cory walked over to Olivia's room. He said, "Wake up princess. It's time to get up. We get to go back to work today."

Olivia giggled and said, "Yay! Kiss Koby."

Cory smiled and crouched next to her bed. She kissed his head and then went to look for an outfit to wear for the day.

Cory was in the kitchen with the girls. He had made them breakfast. They had eaten. Sophia and Olivia were taking turns feeding Hudson while Cory ate his own breakfast. He loved to see the three of them so close.

Lea came walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She said, "Cory Monteith, why didn't you wake me up? We have to be at work in our hour."

Cory stood up and kissed her head. He told her, "You have been so tired so lately. I wanted to give you a chance to get some rest. The girls have helped me feed Koby. They are dressed and ready to go. I made us breakfast. All you have to do is get dressed and eat some of these vegan pancakes I made you."

Lea smiled. "You truly are superman."

Olivia said, "No silly mommy. He's super daddy."

Lea picked Olivia up and planted a kiss on her head. "You have that right sweetie. He really is, isn't he? We are really lucky to have your daddy. Did you help feed Koby this morning?"

Olivia shook her head yes. "Sissy and I took turns."

"Good girl."

Sophia asked, "Are you okay mommy?"

Lea walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "I'm fine, babe. I'm just really tired. No need to worry. The extra sleep you let me get helped me out a lot."

Cory pushed her towards their room. He said, "Go get dressed. We are fine here. I'll get your pancakes ready." Lea kissed him after kissing Hudson's head and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory walked onto set with Olivia and Hudson. Every cast member came over to see the newest Monteith. Lea and Cory loved to see the happiness Hudson seemed to bring others besides their little family. He was such a happy baby.<p>

Mark and Dianna came over with Lorelai. Lea held out her arms to Mark and said, "Let me see her. I can't believe how big she has gotten. Has the colic gotten any better?"

Dianna said, "I swear she is an endless pit. She never stops eating. I have gotten some sleep recently. Mark is amazing with her. She is so attached to him and it is so precious. She is going to be a daddy's girl. I may have to have another baby after all to get a kid that likes me." She laughed.

Mark told her, "Stop that. You know Lor loves you. You are her food supply. I'm just the guy that plays with her. I would do more if you would let me."

Cory laughed and said, "Don't worry about it man. That is a mother thing. Lee does the same thing to me with Koby. She doesn't want me to do much."

Lea said, "Be glad I'm holding this baby, Monteith. I would be letting you have it. You do more than play with Koby. You took care of him all morning."

"That was just because I snuck out of the room to let you get some extra sleep. I would do more if you would let me."

"Oh shut up."

Olivia looked up at her and gasped, "Mommy! No say that. Bad word."

Cory and Mark laughed. Mark said, "Listen to Livy, Lee. You aren't supposed to say stuff like that."

Lea rolled her eyes. Lea held Lorelai up and said, "Good luck munchkin. Your daddy is a real piece of work. Just know Aunt Lea will always be there for you no matter what."

Mark returned Lea's eye roll and the whole room erupted in a fit of laughter.

Ryan came over and said, "It is so wonderful to see these babies here. I love all of these Glee babies. They make me so happy."

Cory wrapped his arm around Lea and said, "We have you to thank for all of this. If you hadn't casted all of we wouldn't be friends and these kids wouldn't be here. I owe the best things that have ever happened to me to you and to Glee."

"I'm glad to hear that things have worked out so well for all of you. These kids are precious. I'm so glad you are bringing them on set. I have hired a babysitter for all of you. I know how much you want them to be here and be able to take care of them on your own. They are just here to watch them while you are filming. Then they are all yours."

Lea smiled and said, "Thanks, Ry. I really appreciate it. Things have been rough for us lately. You are amazing."

"I'm not that great. I want to see these babies before we get to work."

Lea took Lorelai to him and Dianna took Hudson to him. He held each of them. The babies started to giggle. Lea and Dianna snapped pictures. It was the cutest sight they had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting with Hudson and Olivia for lunch. Lea was nursing Hudson and Cory was cutting up Sophia's pizza. Most people would have found them to be little meaningless tasks, but to them it was everything they had ever wanted in life.<p>

Cory smiled at Lea and said, "I don't know what I would do without you and the kids. I wouldn't trade anything we have been through in close to the last year for anything. We were made for each other. I know what we are doing right now are little tasks that no one really thinks about, but they are what means the most to me."

Lea smiled and reached across the table for his hand. She told him, "They are the most important tasks because they are all for the love of a child."

Cory leaned across the table and kissed his wife and mother of his children. She was his world along with the three children that he had come to love and care about more than anything in the world.


	24. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**I had to get the ending out there while I could. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm sure at some point I will come back and write a sequel. As of right now this is it. Thank you for all the support throughout and those of you to review. I would love to get more reviews for the last part just to know what you thought of the whole story. I hope you will take a look at my other stories and let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. All of you are amazing. I appreciate it all.**

Epilogue

Ten years later

December 20th, 2023

Sophia and Olivia were awoken by their parents and two younger siblings, Hudson and Noah. Noah jumped on Sophia's bed as Olivia tiredly came walking into the room after she had already been woken.

Sophia rubbed her eyes and said, "What is going on? Christmas is next week."

Noah jumped up and down on Sophia's bed and said, "Happy adoption day."

Sophia smiled when she realized that it was the tenth anniversary of the day that she got a mom and dad.

Sophia grabbed Noah and gave him a hug. She said, "Thanks little bro."

Cory and Lea came in the room with the other two kids. They all squeezed onto Sophia's bed. Olivia was smiling at her. Olivia never considered herself to be adopted because she couldn't remember anything from a time before being a Monteith. She was happy for that when she had heard the stories Sophia told her about all the things they had gone through in the years.

Cory kissed the heads of his two daughters. He and Lea had Hudson only months after adopting Sophia and Olivia, but he didn't wish it any other way. When Lea found out that she was pregnant five years later with another little boy everyone was so excited. They didn't want it any other way. Cory loved that he had his girls. It didn't bother him that they weren't his by blood. To him they were.

Lea said, "You girls need to get dressed. We have a surprise for you downstairs."

Olivia, now at 13, excitedly asked, "What is it?"

Cory ruffled her hair and said, "You are going to have to wait and see. We are going to go ahead and go downstairs. Come down when you are ready."

* * *

><p>Sophia and Olivia had no idea what their parents had planned for them. Their parents were always the best at surprises. Sophia to this day still talked about her seventh birthday party and the surprise of part of the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place showing up.<p>

As they were walking down the stairs they heard, "Surprise!" They looked up to see everyone that meant anything to them standing there. Their grandparents had come in from Canada and New York. Mark, Dianna and their two kids, Lorelai and Daisy were standing there as well with big smiles on their faces. Every other member of the Glee cast that their parents had worked with over the years were standing there as well. Sophia was most excited to see Deacon Philippe standing off to the side with a smirk on his face. She ran to her boyfriend of two years and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Olivia was excited to see her friends all in one room. She may have been 13, but she knew that these people were the people that meant the most to them. She knew that she wouldn't be anywhere without all of the people that were in the room and there to celebrate ten years with their parents.

Cory came over and wrapped his arms around his daughters. Cory said, "I see you were surprised."

Sophia told him, "Truly. Thank you for getting Deacon here today."

"I thought you might want to spend today with him. Reese said she would try to make it later. She made sure that he was able to make it for you."

The girls were walking around seeing everyone that had come to see them on the special day.

* * *

><p>Olivia had gotten out of the pool where she was with everyone else. She found Mark and asked, "Can I talk to you?"<p>

Mark pulled her into a hug and said, "Of course, short stuff."

The two of them walked off to the side. She said, "Uncle Mark, thank you."

"What for, princess?"

"For always being there for me. You have Lorelai and Darcy of your own. I don't know why you care about me so much."

Mark laughed and said, "You are the one that got me together with Di. You have always been special to me. The first day your mom and dad brought you on set you saw the first kissing scene Di and I did for the spinoff. You warned her that I had cooties."

Olivia blushed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You asked her if she liked me and that was the moment our feelings for each other were out in the open. You didn't just change your parents' lives. You changed all of our lives, too. You and Sophie are so special to us."

Olivia gave him a hug. "You are the best. I know I could be a little terror when I was little. Thank you for still liking me."

Mark laughed. "You really weren't that bad. You just loved your attention. You are so much like your mom. I know you are adopted, but that doesn't matter. You have so much of Lea and Cory's personalities from being around them so long."

Olivia smiled. "Dad tells me the same thing all the time."

"You best get back to your party. I am always going to be here for you. That isn't going to change." Olivia gave him one last hug and went off to the party. Mark couldn't believe how big she was. It was just yesterday he had met her for the first time and she had stolen his heart.

* * *

><p>Sophia was sitting on the porch swing by the pool. Deacon was holding her close and kissed her head. He said, "I love you, Soph. I know I tell you that all the time, but I really want you to know."<p>

She looked up at him and said, "You don't care that I am adopted."

"Of course not! That makes you special."

"I'm going to adopt when I get older and get married. I want someone else that was in the place that I was to have a family like I did. I was truly lucky that mom and dad came to us. They picked us because I reminded them of how clumsy dad is."

Deacon laughed. "Well, you are pretty clumsy. We will have to adopt some day."

"We will?"

"Of course. I want nothing more than to be married to you some day. You are the one that I love and have always loved. I still remember chasing you around at your birthday party."

Sophia giggled. "I remember that. My seventh birthday I still think was my favorite birthday of all. I love all my birthdays, but my seventh was great."

"I thought last years was pretty awesome. I mean I took you out and everything. I got you what you had been asking for, for months."

Sophia playfully slapped his arm and said, "Last years was great. Of course every day I spend with you is awesome. I love you. I can't wait for my future with you. I can't wait to adopt those babies we were talking about earlier."

Deacon kissed her on the lips. "I love you, too. I can't wait to meet them either. I want nothing more than a life with you and any amount of children you want to adopt."

Sophia laughed. "24?"

Deacon knew she was joking. "Okay. We may have to talk about the amount at a later date." The two of them laughed and spent the rest of the day talking to their friends and being with each other.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were standing off to the side of the party. They were watching Olivia interact with everyone of the party guests. Then they looked to see Sophia practically sitting on Deacon's lap. Cory said, "I don't know if I like this. Our girls are so outgoing. I don't want any guy anywhere close to them."<p>

Lea laughed. "You are such a dad. We like D, remember? He watches hockey with you and treats our daughter like a precious jewel. I don't think we could want a better guy for her. I don't think you have to worry about someone hurting Olivia. She is independent and can take care of herself if it calls for it."

"I guess you are right. What scares me is D looks at Sophie the way that I look at you. I'm not ready for anyone to look at our seventeen year old daughter that way."

"She graduates this year and then she is off to college. It is so unreal. We are going to be in a house of three. It is going to be so empty without the little momma."

Cory laughed. "Honey, we are still going to have two boys in the house and Olivia. We aren't going to know what quiet is for quite some time."

Lea smiled. "That is true, but remember what you told me when we were filming for the first time with Hudson there."

Cory got his world famous crooked grin on his face and said, "It is all for the love of a child."

Lea got on her tiptoes and kissed Cory as they found all of their children being themselves in the midst of the huge crowd that was there to celebrate the ten years that they had been a family. Neither of them would have had anything any other way.


End file.
